LA DUEÑA DE MI CORAZÓN
by Priscila Andrew
Summary: Candy conducía se vislumbraba una mañana tranquila en las avenidas de Chicago, tenía una cita en el Banco Andrew, era su día libre en el trabajo ella quería solicitar un préstamo...
1. Chapter 1

**_El nombre de los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenece. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo por entretenimiento. _**

**_CAPITULO 1 LDDMC_**

Candy conducía se vislumbraba una mañana tranquila en las avenidas de Chicago, tenía una cita en el Banco Andrew, era su día libre en el trabajo ella quería solicitar un préstamo para comprarse un departamento, con trabajo se compró un carro usado hace dos años, ahora seguía su departamento ya estaba cansada de rentar y cambiarse de lugar, el ultimo departamento que rentó su compañera de cuarto era un desastre, cuando llego después de pasar su turno de noche en el hospital lo que encontró en su habitación no fue nada agradable y lo que le dio coraje fue que usaran su cama para revolcarse, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, se había propuesto a comprarse su departamento ya no quería pasar por lo mismo, ella buscaba departamentos para compartir no le gustaba estar sola, pero eso de compartir otras personas tenían el concepto equivocado, ella por ser una persona ordenada y administrada siempre tenía su despensa llena, pero ¡oh sorpresa! Su compañera pensaba que compartir también incluía la despensa y Candy ya estaba cansada de decir que respetara su espacio y sus cosas. Rentar ella un departamento sola se salía de su presupuesto ella ahorraba lo más que podía, eso lo había aprendido de sus madres del orfanato.

— ¡Dios mío protégeme! El automóvil de Candy se derrapa ella no puede controlarlo, otro automóvil derrapa chocando con ella y aventando su carro hacia un hidrante lo que provoco la fuga de agua, el dueño del otro automóvil se baja para auxiliar y llamando a emergencias.

— ¿Señorita se encuentra bien? George golpeaba la ventanilla mojándose, Candy no puede abrir la puerta, George rompe la ventanilla de atrás.

Señorita responda, siento haberla golpeado pero al parecer hay aceite derramado debemos alejarnos pueden venir más autos y hacer una carambola.

— No puedo moverme señor estoy lastimada, pero por favor puede pasarme mi teléfono, para hablar a la aseguradora, y aléjese pueden lastimarlo.

— Los servicios de emergencia ya vienen, aquí tiene su teléfono señorita. Mientras Candy hablaba con su aseguradora, George hablaba por teléfono. William.

— Si, George.

— No llegaré a la junta tuve un percance.

— ¿pero estas bien?

— Sí, pero la señorita con la que choque esta lastimada me quedare y la acompañare al hospital no puede moverse, tengo que colgar.

— George espera, George. Albert manda un mensaje a George para que le mandé los datos del hospital.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— Candy White, señor retírese puede impactarnos otro automóvil.

— Hay gente que nos está auxiliando, para que los automovilistas no agarren este carril.

— ¿Y usted cómo se llama?

— George Johnson, ya llegaron los paramédicos y los bomberos. Y al parecer su ajustador también.

— Señorita puede abrirnos la puerta.

— Esta atorada.

— ¿Dónde siente la molestia?

— En el cuello.

— Le pondré el collarín.

— Me duele mucho, no puedo hacerme hacia adelante, ¡Dios como duele!

— Tranquila señorita, bajare el asiento con cuidado.

— Lamento quejarme pero me duele, soy enfermera.

— No te preocupes, en ocasiones nosotros somos los pacientes. — Dijo el paramédico —

George al escuchar el dolor de Candy se preocupaba, temía que fuera algo grave.

— Iré con usted señorita en la ambulancia.

— No fue su culpa señor Johnson solo espero que ya hayan encontrado el automóvil que derramo aceite.

— Vamos a maniobrar para poder sacarla, a las tres, otra vez, una vez más.

La ambulancia llevaba a Candy al hospital Joseph dónde ella trabajaba, George la acompañaba, le había mandado el mensaje a William.

**_Banco Andrew _**

— ¡Hola mi amor! Vamos a comer.

— No puedo acompañarte Serena, voy al hospital.

— ¿Pasó algo?

— George tuvo un accidente.

— ¿fue grave?

— Al parecer sí, no sé a qué hora me vaya a desocupar.

— Puedo acompañarte.

— No me lo tomes a mal pero prefiero ir solo.

— Pareciera que quieres deshacerte de mí.

— Serena no quiero empezar una discusión en estos momentos, no puedo ofrecerte lo que tú quieres, tu aceptaste esta relación sin compromiso, tendrás que comer sola estoy ocupado, sabes que en cualquier momento eres libre no estas atada a mí, solo házmelo saber.

— Pero yo solo te quiero a ti.

— A mi o a mi dinero, no soy tonto Serena tu no me amas. Nuestra relación es meramente… tu sabes. Por favor tengo que hacer unas llamadas antes de ir al hospital.

— Te espero en el departamento.

— No sé a qué hora me desocupe. Una molesta Serena salía del banco, lo cierto que ella en ocasiones se mostraba fría con él para no salir lastimada pero la realidad era otra ella se había enamorado de William A. Andrew y por qué no decirlo también de su número de ceros en su cuenta.

**_En el hospital Joseph_**

George estaba sentado apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos, ver a Candy lo transporto años atrás.

_«Eileen huyamos a otro estado o a cualquier parte de Europa mi amor, sé que tu familia no me aceptara nunca pero no pude evitar enamorarme de ti»_

— Sera posible señor, es tan parecida a mi querida Eileen, no quiero hacerme ilusiones. George movía la cabeza en el momento que entraba Albert, que al ver a su mentor en ese estado se preocupó.

— George, ¿amigo estas bien? Se agravo la situación de la chica. George no quería levantar la cara su cabeza era un flujo de imágenes que lo llevaron a los brazos de Eileen a orillas de un lago.

— William discúlpame no te oí llegar.

— ¿Cómo está la chica? Sea lo que sea lo afrontaremos lo sabes ¿verdad? Tienes todo mi apoyo.

— William puedes quedarte aquí, voy al laboratorio.

— ¿Cómo se llama, la chica?

— Candy White.

— Tan mal está ¿Hay que donar sangre? Puedo hacer unas llamadas y estará la sangre lo más rápido posible en el hospital.

— No han dicho nada de necesitar sangre, ella se quejaba de mucho dolor en el cuello.

— Ve al laboratorio, aquí espero noticias.

George no quería perder tiempo, tenía que salir de dudas conocía al chico que trabaja en el laboratorio.

— Emanuel.

— Señor Johnson, ya nos enteramos del accidente, nuestra Candy es fuerte.

— ¿¡Nuestra Candy!?

— Así le decimos en el hospital ella es muy querida, ya se corrió la voz que tuvo un accidente y sus pacientes están preocupados.

— Entiendo, quiero hablar contigo de un tema delicado y debe ser confidencial.

— Me asusta señor Johnson, en que le puedo ayudar.

— Debo repetirte que debe ser estrictamente confidencial nadie debe saber de esto.

– Usted dirá señor.

— Quiero que me hagas una prueba de ADN con Candy, sin que ella se entere.

— ¿¡Cómo!?

— Puedes hacerlo.

— Señor sé que los Andrew son benefactores del hospital, claro que le hago la prueba nada me gustaría más que usted fuera familiar de nuestra enfermera, sabe que ella se crío en un orfanato.

— La acabo de conocer hace unas horas.

— Si discúlpeme, le tomare la muestra y seré una tumba, aquí tenemos sangre de ella es una de las donadoras, no será problema conseguir la muestra, igual puedo hacerle una visita de rutina, cuando tenga los resultados le aviso.

— Gracias Emanuel.

George era un manojo de nervios, salió caminando con sus manos en los bolsillos.

— George, me estas preocupando hay algo que quieras contarme.

— Discúlpame William, solo estoy preocupado por Candy, están joven que su estado me preocupa.

— No hay que ser alarmistas vamos a esperar noticias de los doctores. ¿Quieres algo de la cafetería?

— No, gracias. Siento que si pruebo algo devolveré el estómago.

— George nunca te había visto en este estado, ya te revisaron a ti con el estrés a la mejor no sientes molestia todavía.

— Me revisaron, estoy bien.

— Señor Johnson puede acompañarnos al privado. Dijo el doctor Leonard.

— Te acompaño George.

— Por supuesto señor Andrew, disculpe que no lo nombrara.

— Bien señores, Candy sufrió un esguince cervical o como es conocido en estos casos de accidentes automovilísticos "el latigazo cervical" es una de las lesiones más dolorosas, y al parecer su cinturón no fue de mucha ayuda. Y también fractura de la clavícula.

— El cinturón estaba roto, tal vez un defecto de fábrica. — Dijo George más preocupado solo de recordar a Candy quejándose se sintió peor de lo que ya estaba—

— Candy se quedara internada una semana por seguridad ella es una persona muy activa y no sé esta quieta ya hemos hablado con ella de su lesión todavía siente molestia, esperemos que la lesión en la clavícula la mantenga quieta un rato. Candy es muy querida por el personal del hospital y sus pacientes la adoran tanto que ya se están cooperando para ayudarla con sus gastos.

— Eso no es necesario yo me haré cargo de todo. Un George con voz de mando que dejo sorprendido a su pupilo.

— Nosotros nos haremos cargo doctor Leonard de todos los gastos, si hay que contratar personal para cuando deje el hospital corre por nuestra cuenta.

— Muchas gracias señor Johnson, señor Andrew no esperaba menos de ustedes, no sé si estén enterados pero Candy es huérfana por eso no hemos avisado a nadie, ella prefiere que sus madres del orfanato no se enteren sería preocuparles ya bastante tienen con cuidar de los niños.

— ¿Cómo se llama el orfanato? Doctor Leonard. — Preguntó George interesado —

— El hogar de Pony se encuentra a las afueras de Lakewood.

— Si Candy lo prefiere así respetaremos su decisión. Dijo George que en ese momento quería ir corriendo a ese lugar, quería tener más información de ella.

— En estos momentos ya debe estar en su habitación, teníamos que hacerle todos los estudios necesarios para descartar cualquier lesión.

— Entendemos Doctor Leonard. ¿Puedo pasar a verla?

— Por supuesto, ella ha preguntado por usted nos dijo que lo vio muy preocupado y quiere quitarle ese peso de encima. La enfermera los llevara con Candy.

George iba nervioso había perdido la cordura el que siempre se mostrado con serenidad, pero no era para menos ella era tan parecida a su querida Eileen hasta en las pecas, sus ojos. La enfermera abría la puerta y luego se retiraba.

— Señorita Candy. La voz de George salió quebrada, Albert estaba atrás de él y le dio una palmadita en su hombro. La voz que escuchó Albert y lo que vería a continuación lo dejaría en un trance.

— Señor Johnson me han dicho que ha estado aquí y no se ha movido desde la mañana.

— Es lo menos que puedo hacer, me haré cargo de todos los gastos. Albert dio un paso al frente su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza,esa cabellera rubia desparramada sobre la sábana blanca, de donde había salido esa criatura celestial, esos labios color cereza parecían que le decían bésame parpadeo varias veces pero la imagen seguía ahí frente a sus ojos, sentía su corazón acelerado, no quería hacer cualquier movimiento, pensaba que si cerraba sus ojos ella desaparecía.

— ¿Y el señor es?

— Discúlpeme señorita, él es mi jefe el señor William Andrew. Albert no respondió había escuchado lo que dijo George estaba hechizado esa era la palabra, esa criatura celestial algo le había hecho.

— Cof cof cof. Tosió George no sabía que le había pasado a su jefe pero lo intuía.

— Perdón George no te escuche, _«si te escuche pero si te contestaba pensé que desaparecería de mi vista, es una mujer hermosa»_ puedes llamarme Albert.

— Mucho gusto Albert. Una Candy sonriente enseñando su dentadura blanca y perfecta enmarcada con esos labios perfectos, Albert paso saliva.

— El gusto es mío señorita. Albert tomo la mano de Candy y deposito un beso, ese contacto fue suficiente él se vio perdido en el verde de sus ojos, lo mismo sintió Candy sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo que contrastaba con su piel blanca.

— Señor Johnson usted no tuvo la culpa eso quería reiterarle, simplemente nos tocó estar el día y hora en el lugar de los hechos y que no paso a mayores. Y mi automóvil fue pérdida total sabe lo compré usado hace dos años lo material va y viene, pero lo que me quiere dar la aseguradora siento que está por debajo de su valor.

— Deme sus papeles me encargare de eso si es como usted dice tal vez la están estafando.

— No lo dije por eso señor Johnson, se ve que es una persona ocupada.

— Me tomare unos días para estar con usted no pienso dejarla sola, tendrá que acostumbrarse a mi compañía. — Dijo George con cara de nostalgia —

Albert miraba a George tratando de entender la actitud de sobreprotección de George con Candy.

— Permiso.

— ¡Flammy! ¿Y esas flores?

— Bueno ya se corrió el rumor de tu accidente y no han parado de llegar los arreglos te traje estos, los demás están por todo el hospital y los peluches los tenemos en el privado y este mega oso que trae Mario es del joven Norton. Flammy hizo un guiño que no paso desapercibido por George y Albert.

— Pero si con estos ya se llenó la habitación -aquí están las tarjetas de los arreglos, tendrás mucho tiempo disponible para leerlas.

— Gracias Flammy.

— Era tu día libre Candy y estabas contenta porque ibas al banco por lo del préstamo.

— ¡Flammy! No es el momento.

— Discúlpame Candy no quise incomodarte. Señores la paciente debe descansar y usted también señor Johnson que no se ha movido desde que Candy ingreso al hospital, estamos agradecidos con usted que no la haya abandonado.

— ¿Iba usted al Banco Candy? Puedo saber el motivo.

— Si ella iba a solicitar un préstamo para comprarse un departamento ya está cansada de estar rentando, después de su carro era el siguiente paso.

— ¡Flammy!

— Bueno el señor pregunto Candy. Albert no quería quedarse con la duda de saber el nombre del Banco.

— ¿A qué Banco se dirigía, Candy?

— Al Banco Andrew, ahí tengo mi cuenta.

— En ese caso no sé preocupe su solicitud ha sido aprobada.

— ¿¡Cómo!?

— Soy William Albert Andrew…— Candy parpadeo había escuchado bien, ese señor de ojos azules que la ponía nerviosa era el dueño del banco —

— No quiero que piensen que soy una aprovechada. George, Albert, Flammy y Mario soltaron la carcajada.

— Vendremos a verla mañana Candy — George volteo a ver a Albert, había escuchado bien —

Albert iba manejando vio su reloj y pensó en Serena que debía estar molesta, pero el estado de George le preocupaba, llegaron a la residencia de George. George se bajó cabizbajo.

— George a mí no me engañas, nunca te había visto así quiero que me tengas confianza, tu sabes todo de mí.

George se derrumbó en el sillón, Albert sirvió dos bebidas su teléfono tenía rato de estar vibrando.

— No vas a contestar.

— Es Serena me espera en el departamento.

— No la hagas esperar.

— George tu eres importante para mí y me tienes preocupado, tu voz se quebró cuando entramos a la habitación de Candy, sé que te contuviste para no llorar.

— Es una historia larga es algo que ya había guardado en el fondo de mi corazón, debo de estar seguro antes de dar el siguiente paso, tampoco quiero hacerme ilusiones.

— Tiene que ver con Candy, no tengo otra explicación para tu actitud.

George se levanta y se dirige a una pintura había un río, unas piedras grandes pinos alrededor, en el pasto verde se reflejaban los rayos del sol que contrastaban con la alfombra del pasto.

Gira la pintura para mostrar una caja fuerte, la abre y sustrae un sobre que le da a Albert, dentro del sobre había varias imágenes de una mujer rubia de ojos verdes, Albert mira una y otra vez las fotografías, hasta que levanta la vista.

—Se parece a Candy… ¿Ella quién es? — Dijo Albert señalando las imágenes —

— Ella es Eileen el amor de mi vida. Albert se levanta de golpe, su fiel amigo George tenía un pasado cómo es que él no sé había enterado, que clase de amigo se consideraba si no sabía nada del que él consideraba su mano derecha, su mejor amigo, él lo quería como un padre.

— Sospechas entonces que Candy puede ser tu hija. George asistió tenía un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía hablar. El teléfono de Albert empezaba a vibrar de nuevo.

— Será mejor que vayas con ella o mañana te hará una escena como las que acostumbra. Perdóname que te lo diga pero no sé qué haces con ella.

— Ni yo lo sé, ella quiere formalizar la relación pero no es la mujer que ando buscando.

— Pues corta a tiempo antes de que te provoque dolores de cabeza.

— Mañana vengo por ti para visitar a Candy. –

— Aquí te espero, la verdad no tengo ánimos de manejar y lo de tomarme unos días va en serio.

— Cuenta con ellos. Albert se despide para irse, en el trayecto le marca a Serena.

— Serena.

— ¡Hola mi amor! Te estoy esperando.

— No podré ir acabo de dejar a George, que descanses. Albert cuelga antes de escuchar el berrinche de Serena escena que siempre le montaba cada que le decía que no podía ir.

— Williamm esto no se quedara así, _«si tengo que embarazarme para tenerte lo haré aunque pierda mi figura»_

George se sirvió otro Whisky solo en su estancia con la luz apagada ya no pudo aguantar y soltó el llanto recordando a su querida Eileen cuando la conoció, fue en una de las fiestas con los socios sus miradas se encontraron…

**_Continuará… _**

**_NOS LEEMOS XOXO_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_CAPITULO 2 LDDMC _**

Habían transcurrido una semana desde el accidente donde se conocieran George y Candy, hoy la daban de alta. Un día antes George recibió los resultados.

A George se le hizo eterno el trayecto aunque ya lo conocía a la perfección y el tiempo que se hacía, se sentía nervioso, como iba Candy a tomar la noticia.

_«Señor Johnson ya tengo los resultados_»

— Hemos llegado George, esperare a fuera.

— Gracias, pero no tengo el valor.

— Vamos George siempre has sido una persona que sabe manejar cualquier situación.

George entraba a la habitación los arreglos de flores seguían llegando, sus pacientes abrieron una cuenta a nombre de Candy White con lo recaudado podía comprarse un departamento de contado en una zona exclusiva, ella está conmocionada por esas muestras de cariño, ella solo se dedicaba a ser una buena enfermera.

— Adelante.

— ¡Buenos días, Candy!

— ¡Buenos días, señor Johnson!

— Hoy te darán de alta y todavía necesitaras cuidados así que vengo a proponerte que te quedes en mi residencia, contratare a una enfermera para que te ayude.

— Pero señor Johnson yo no quiero ser una carga para usted.

— Y no lo eres que te parece mientras estas convaleciente visitamos el hogar de Pony, solo dime que enfermera quieres que contratemos. No te preocupes por tus cosas mandare a alguien para que las busque.

— Señor Johnson porque se toma tantas molestias, le agradezco bastante que haya arreglado lo de la aseguradora, si no fuera por usted y el señor Andrew me hubieran visto la cara.

— Lo hice con mucho gusto, ¿entonces aceptas mi propuesta?

—De acuerdo señor.

— Permiso.

— Doctor Leornard.

— ¿Cómo esta nuestra paciente favorita?

— Ya mejor doctor y muy agradecida con las muestras de cariño de tanta gente.

— Es tu cosecha Candy, siembras amor y recibirás más amor y lo que aconteció en estos días es una muestra de ello, el teléfono no paraba de sonar preguntando por tu salud, varios de tus pacientes ofrecieron su casa para cuidarte, el más insistente fue el joven Mattew Norton. En ese momento entraba Albert alcanzó a escuchar las últimas palabras del doctor Leonard y no sabe porque se sintió molesto.

— _«Otra vez Norton y porque insiste tanto con Candy, pero que me pasa estoy actuando como un chiquillo celoso» _

¡Buenos días, Candy!

— Señor Andrew, ¡buenos días!

— Albert, Candy en eso quedamos. Dedicándole una sonrisa que ponía nerviosa a Candy.

— Ya sabes el protocolo Candy, debes salir en silla de ruedas, con el collarín puesto sabemos que es algo molesto, pero debes usarlo si vas en movimiento, te veremos en una semana para chequeo lo más probable es que te ausentes tres meses.

— Pero doctor Leornard, en un mes estaré bien.

— No no nada de un mes velo como tus vacaciones adelantadas, si tenemos en cuenta desde que entraste a trabajar no las has tenido. El señor Johnson ya hablo conmigo y te brinda su casa para tu mejor recuperación. Flammy y Nataly se turnaran para tus cuidados sabemos que las tres son muy amigas.

A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas había atendido a tanta gente de diferente estatus social pero ella los atendía por igual, había sido contratada en algunas ocasiones como enfermera particular eso le había ayudado a hacerse de su carrito y ayudar a sus madres en el orfanato comprando nuevas camas para sus hermanitos que ya habían crecido y no entraban en ellas.

— Vamos Candy pensabas que te ibas a deshacer de nosotras tan fácilmente. — Dijo una Nataly con los ojos llorosos, ella quería a Candy como una hermana— Te ayudare a levantarte, pero antes señores pueden dejarme con la paciente para ayudarla a cambiarse de ropa.

Los caballeros salieron, George quería abrazar a su hija y besarla había arreglado una recamara para ella, como le hubiera gustado hacerlo a su querida Eileen, después de saber el resultado fue a la cripta de su esposa se arrodillo dejando un ramo de tulipanes la flor preferida de ella. Quería gritar a los cuatros vientos que había encontrado a su hija por azares del destino.

— _«Eileen mi amor aquí estoy de nuevo como lo he estado haciendo estos últimos años, pero hoy tengo buenas noticias soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra he encontrado a nuestra hija, es hermosa como tú y muy querida por mucha gente, sabes es enfermera ella se ha abierto paso sola, pronto iremos al orfanato donde creció sino fuera por ese bendito accidente creo que nunca la hubiera encontrado cuando supe de tu desaparición, soborne a una empleada de tu casa con la ayuda de un amigo de mi confianza se compadeció de él, y le dijo que te habían sacado del país y que estabas embarazada, un hijo tuyo y mío, te busque no sabes cómo te busque todo ese tiempo hasta que leí la esquela de tu fallecimiento y el mundo se derrumbó a mis pies…» _

— Estoy lista señor Johnson. Albert se quedó anonado viendo esos ojos verdes, los traía grabados en su mente desde que la vio acostada con esa melena dorada, se parecían a unos que había conocido hace tiempo, no había visto otros igual.

Albert iba manejando por el espejo retrovisor veía a esa rubia que no podía quitarla de su mente. Era hija de su mejor amigo eso no debía olvidarlo.

— Aquí tienes tu casa Candy, siéntete en confianza igual tu Nataly.

— Gracias es muy bonita señor Johnson.

— ¡Bienvenida señorita! Soy Bertha.

— ¡Mucho gusto, Bertha! Candy estaba sorprendida con el recibimiento y la confianza que le producía el señor Johnson. Cuando la abrazo en el hospital ese calor que sintió.

_«Este calor que se desprende de su corazón… ¿Es así que son los padres? ¿Dulces y cálidos? __»_

— Cuando usted lo ordene señor Johnson para servir la mesa, acompáñeme señorita Nataly para que acomode sus cosas.

— Es muy hermosa su casa señor Johnson.

— Gracias puedes disponer de ella como gustes, si quieres cambiar algo.

— No podría hacerlo, se vería mal de mi parte tomarme esa confianza.

— Hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo después de comer.

— Es sobre el hogar de Pony.

— Eh, si también.

— Es un lugar muy bonito le va a gustar ahí conocí a mi príncipe. El corazón de Albert se empieza acelerar había permanecido callado no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

— ¿Tú príncipe? Candy se puso roja había hablado de más y eso le causo gracias a George y Albert.

— Así lo nombre lo conocí cuando tenía seis años en la colina, le dije que si venía del espacio. Los ojos de Albert no se abrieron más grandes porque no podían.

— _«Será posible que sea esa niña que lloraba con tanto sentimiento» _

— William te sucede algo, te pusiste pálido.

— Estoy bien George.

— Pasemos al comedor.

— ¿Porque tres cubiertos Bertha?

— La señorita Nataly comerá en la cocina.

— Candy hay que seguir el protocolo del hospital.

— ¡Pero Nataly!

— Pero nada Candy. — Dijo Nataly haciendo un guiño y se retiró —

— Puedo hablar con el doctor Leornard, si gustas Candy.

— Gracias Albert pero aunque lo hicieras ella seguiría el protocolo.

— Bueno que te parece si el fin de semana vamos al hogar de Pony. Albert con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Haremos una barbacoa.

— Me parece buena idea. — Se sumó George al entusiasmo de Albert—

— ¿Qué dices Candy?

— Los niños del hogar se pondrán contentos.

— No sé diga más haremos la barbacoa y llevaremos juguetes, ¿por qué lloras Candy? Dije algo que te molestara.

— No Albert, los niños estarán felices no saben lo que es una barbacoa.

Albert se despidió no quería irse de la casa de George, quería estar presente cuando él hablará del parentesco que los unía. Se dirigió al banco pero no dejaba de pensar en Candy, él nunca olvido a esa niña y su dulce sonrisa.

— «Candy ahora se tu nombre, es un nombre muy dulce como tú. Te convertiste en una mujer hermosa.»

— Candy acompáñame a la biblioteca.

— Sucede algo señor Johnson.

— Si y son buenas noticias.

George suspira mirando hacia la ventana, le pide a Eileen donde quiera que se encuentre le ponga las palabras apropiadas para hablar con su hija.

— Candy hace casi veinte años conocí al amor de mi vida Eileen una mujer hermosa y bondadosa como tú. Nos conocimos en una fiesta de socios, yo sabía cuál era mi lugar era un simple empleado y ella…

Era una de las herederas de una familia prestigiosa los Ballard, su hermana gemela falleció al nacer. En el corazón no se manda y el mío la escogió a ella.

— ¿Ballard dice usted? George se gira

— ¿Los conoces?

— Bueno de conocerlos no, pero atendí a la señora Glenda de Ballard tuvo un infarto, no puedo olvidar su mirada… me estremecí, logramos estabilizarla momentos después ella abrió los ojos, me miro insistentemente los aparatos empezaron a sonar y ya no pudimos hacer nada pareciera que quería decirme algo eso fue hace dos años.

— ¿Hablaste con su familia?

— No, los doctores se encargaron de eso. George saca un sobre blanco del cajón de su escritorio y se lo enseña a Candy, ella lo toma entre sus manos.

— Es un examen de ADN, empieza a leer. George no pudo contenerse sus lágrimas fluyeron, Candy leía y leía sus manos empezaron a temblar, levanta la vista, George le abre sus brazos.

— Eres mi hija Candy.

Ella se levanta deseaba sentir ese calor que desprendía el corazón de George. Él le besa ambas mejillas, la frente, la vuelve abrazar, los dos lloraban. Se separan y le da las fotografías de su madre.

— Ella es… mi madre.

— Como puedes ver eres igual a ella, cuando tuvimos el accidente al verte los recuerdos vinieron y una opresión en mi pecho, me tuve que pellizcar para saber que no estaba soñando — dijo George con una sonrisa — después le pedí a Emanuel que nos hiciera el examen.

— Era muy hermosa, puedo quedarme con una.

— Con las que quieras son tuyas. George la vuelve abrazar, su hija le corresponde, las lágrimas fluían.

— ¿Pero porque no estaban juntos?

— Ella estaba comprometida desde pequeña con otra persona.

— Todavía se acostumbra eso.

— En las clases sociales altas, los matrimonios muchas veces son sin amor, solo se ven números. Tu madre y yo empezamos una relación clandestina nos amábamos siempre supe que su familia no me aceptaría, le propuse huir juntos, pero ella sabía que su familia podía hacerme algo, incluso meterme a la cárcel, ellos nunca supieron que era yo con el que mantenía una relación su hija, por ser el brazo derecho de la familia Andrew a mí se me facilitaba estar en ese círculo de opulencia, cuando estábamos juntos en un evento guardábamos las apariencias, en ese momento yo iba solo o acompañado de la señora Elroy, ¿quién podía sospechar de mí? William era muy pequeño aún. En una de esas salidas no medimos las consecuencias y ella quedo embarazada, yo no lo supe hasta tres meses después de su desaparición, ella dejó de ir a nuestros encuentros y yo no tenía manera de acercarme, contrate a una persona de mi confianza para que sobornara a la servidumbre, yo no podía hacerlo sería descubierto. Por la sirvienta supe que ella estaba embarazada y que se la habían llevado del país. Use los medios a mi alcance para encontrarla pero los resultados fueron nulos, no sabía si ya habías nacido y si eras niño o niña era como buscar un aguja en un pajar.

Tiempo después vi la esquela en el periódico de su fallecimiento pero del hijo que llevaba en el vientre no se supo nada, su muerte dejo un vacío en mi corazón tenía la esperanza de encontrarla aunque estuviera casada pero saberla que estaba bien, con eso era suficiente. No podía hacer preguntas en ese círculo, no quería manchar más su reputación. La sirvienta que hablo con la persona que contrate fue despedida no supe más de ella. Mi temor es que puedan hacerte algo al saber que yo soy el padre, pueden tomarlo como una burla de mi parte, y tampoco sé que fue lo que paso en esos nueve meses, ¿dónde estuvo? ¿Si la tenían amenazada? Nunca se supo si había contraído nupcias y las causas de su muerte. Por eso quiero ir con tus madres, hablar con ellas cuando te dejaron en ese lugar si hay una pista que pueda decirnos que paso en ese tiempo que no nos vimos.

— Permiso señor Johnson, pero es hora del medicamento de Candy.

— Adelante Nataly.

Bueno hija mañana seguiremos hablando, debes descansar te llevare a tu habitación.

_O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O_

Albert estaba concentrado en el trabajo firmando papeles, extrañaba a George sin el cerca el trabajo se le juntaba, cuando escucho una voz.

— ¡Hola mi amor! He venido por ti para ir a cenar y no hay pretextos estos días me has tenido olvidada.

— Lo siento Serena, pero con George de vacaciones se me ha juntado el trabajo. Ella rodea el asiento de Albert, lo abraza y lo besa en la mejilla.

— William no todo es trabajo, me compre nueva lencería quieres verla. Albert sintió una punzada en su entre pierna, no podía negar que Serena era una mujer guapa y voluptuosa, pero faltaba algo y ella no lo tenía…

— Si me esperas podemos ir a cenar y luego veremos esa lencería. _«Pero qué diablos estoy diciendo… necesito estar con alguien hace un mes que no estoy con Serena, nunca había pasado dejar tanto tiempo sin ir a su departamento, George tiene razón la cama la puede calentar cualquiera»_

Serena iba feliz al fin iba a tener a William en sus brazos y esta vez no tenía escapatoria después de cenar se fueron a su departamento. Ella le sirvió un whisky.

— No quiero más bebidas por hoy Serena.

— Una más no es ninguna.

— Por favor no insistas. _«Qué me pasa quiero hacerlo con ella pero… no puedo ni siquiera logra prenderme como otras veces»_

— ¿Por qué tan pensativo mi amor? Vamos a la recamara para mostrarte lo que llevo puesto. Albert la siguió se desabrocho la corbata. Serena deslizo su vestido.

— Te gusta lo que vez.

— Eres una mujer atractiva. Esa respuesta no le gustó para nada a Serena, en otras ocasiones él se abalanzaba sobre ella a la primera insinuación. Ella se acercó para besarlo.

— ¿Qué te pasa William?

— Lo lamento Serena será mejor que me vaya, estoy cansado. Serena trato de quitarle la ropa pero el detuvo sus manos. Y salió del departamento, una furiosa Serena arrojo el florero al suelo, se puso la bata y prendió un cigarro sabía que Albert odiaba el cigarro.

— Esta me la pagaras William ¿tendrás otra mujer? _«Tienes que calmarte Serena esto no funcionara si pierdes la cabeza, el no rompió contigo… no por el momento»_ echó una bocanada grande de humo estaba irritada ella había planeado la noche, llegarían al departamento ella serviría una bebida como tantas noches atrás lo hacía cuando iba él a su departamento, él la aceptaba y después terminaban en la cama.

Albert llegaba pasada la medianoche, después de dejar a una molesta Serena se fue a un bar, necesitaba un trago y poner sus ideas en claro. Se encerró en la biblioteca

— ¡Candy! Que me hiciste pequeña no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos, intente besar a Serena pero tu sonrisa, tus ojos venían a mi mente. Nunca olvide a esa pequeña… hechicera.

Albert se despertaba no pudo dormir, tenía cosas que hacer ir al banco, comprar juguetes, se ducho y busco a Alfred.

— Alfred, ¡buenos días!

— ¡Bueno días, señor!

— Alfred, quiero que prepares todo para hacer una barbacoa para cincuenta personas, partiremos por la mañana a un orfanato.

— Sí. señor, ¿algo más?

— No sé te olvide el postre, pastel de chocolate estaría bien.

— ¡William!

— Tía que susto me dio.

— ¿Qué has estado haciendo que no te veo?

— Bueno tía George pidió unos días de vacaciones y el trabajo se me ha juntado.

— ¿Todo está bien con George?

— Si tía, ha encontrado a su hija.

— ¿¡qué dices!? ¿Cuál hija?

— Él se lo contara más adelante.

— Ningún más adelante, Alfred.

— Si, señora.

— Dile al chófer que prepare el automóvil voy a salir.

_O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O_

— ¡Buenos días, dormilona!

— Nataly se me pegaron las sabanas. Hay algo que quiero decirte

— Soy toda oídos.

— Parece algo salido de una novela todavía no puedo creerlo.

— Suéltalo mujer me tienes en ascuas ¿tiene que ver con señor Andrew?

— ¿Con el señor Andrew?

— Se nota que lo traes loquito, eso hablamos con Flammy en el hospital.

—¡Nataly!

— Te pusiste roja, no te es indiferente. Nataly le hizo un guiño.

— El señor Johnson es mi padre

— ¿¡cómo dices!? — Ahora la sorprendida fue Nataly —

— Abre el cajón y toma ese sobre.

— Eres tú pero en otro tiempo.

— Ella es mi madre, Nataly promete que guardaras el secreto, nuestras vidas pueden estar en peligro si saben que existo.

— ¡Candy! Me asustas pero seré una tumba, que hay de Flammy.

— A ella se lo diré cuando le toque cuidarme, somos como hermanas las tres.

— De eso hablabas con el señor Johnson ayer.

— Si.

— Hija ya te despertaste, quiero desayunar contigo y después iremos de compras, tus cosas del departamento las traerán más tarde.

— Si papá. Candy lo abrazo le gustaba escuchar el corazón de su padre.

— Te espero abajo. George le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación. Nataly tenía los ojos brillosos.

— ¡Oh!, Candy solo porque lo estoy viendo con mis propios ojos lo creo, el señor Johnson se nota que es una buena persona, con razón no sé movió del hospital. Es maravilloso lo que te está pasando. No lo hagas esperar.

— Mañana partimos al hogar de Pony, para que estés lista.

— Sí, quiero ver de nuevo a tus madres.

George terminaba de desayunar con su hija, mientras el revisaba unos papeles que le había mandado Albert, Candy pasea por el jardín con Nataly. Llegaba un automóvil bajaba una señora muy elegante.

— Es muy lujoso el automóvil Candy.

— Sí, creo que viene a visitar a mi padre, dejémosle solo, cuando se desocupe él me buscara.

George se ponía de píe ante la visita de la señora Elroy, sorprendido.

— George, ¡buenos días!

— Señora Elroy, ¡Buenos días!

— Cuando pensabas decirme que tenías una hija, si no es por William, quien sabe cuándo me hubiera enterado. George sonrió.

— Bueno señora Elroy encontré a mi hija de la forma menos esperada nos vimos involucrados en un accidente.

— ¿Quién es su madre? Porque nunca supe que tenías una relación.

— No podía decirlo, porque me enamoré de una señorita que no pertenecía a mí misma clase social.

— ¡Qué estás diciendo, George! Nosotros te respaldamos William te quiere como si fueras su padre, porque no confiaste en mí.

— Señora Elroy no quería involucrarlos en mis problemas, desde un principio sabía que su familia no me aceptaría, nos enamoramos… No pude evitarlo.

— ¿De cuál familia estamos hablando, George?

— De Eileen Ballard Cavanagh.

—¡Dios bendito, George!

— Señora Elroy ¿se siente bien?

**_Continuará… _**

**_Mi agradecimiento para ustedes por sus reviews, y las personas que me leen en silencio me han dejado sin palabras, wow! _**

**_Fue sorprendente para mí muchas gracias por tomar de su tiempo para leerme._**

**_Las personas que me leen saben que actualizo cada semana por lo regular es en fin de semana pero hoy quise adelantar el capítulo. _**

**_NOS LEEMOS XOXO_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_CAPITULO 3 LDDMC_**

George preocupado por es desvanecimiento de la señora Elroy busca a Nataly.

— Nataly, Nataly.

— ¿Qué pasaría Nataly? Corre yo no puedo.

— Si señor.

— La señora se ha desmayado.

— Voy por mi maletín. Candy se acercó a su padre asustada por sus gritos.

— ¿Papá que sucede?

— Hija, ella es la señora Elroy, la tía de William le estaba contando nuestra historia y se ha desmayado.

— Tuvo que haberse impresionado bastante para desmayarse, sería mejor llevarla al hospital.

— Ya se está normalizando, su presión es normal. ¿Cómo se siente señora? Soy Nataly.

— Un poco mareada, pero fue solo la impresión.

— ¿Toma usted algún medicamento?

— No, ninguno fue la impresión de la noticia es todo. Eres igual a tu madre.

— ¿Usted la conoció?

— Si, era una mujer hermosa, eres su vivo retrato.

— Permiso señor, si me necesita estoy afuera.

— Gracias Nataly.

— ¡Pero qué te paso!

— Tuve un accidente así fue como conocí a mi padre, soy enfermera trabajo en el hospital Joseph.

— Tu abuela falleció hace dos años.

— Lo sé yo la atendí en el hospital sin saber quién era ella.

Sabe usted algo de mi madre que pueda ayudarnos a donde se la llevo la familia.

— Lo único que sé es que estaba comprometida desde que nació, era una joven alegre nunca se le relaciono con nadie, suponíamos que era por su compromiso pactado, con el joven Edrick Collins. Después ella desapareció de repente, le pregunte a su madre por ella, solo me dio evasivas que se encontraba en Europa su padre la había mandado para que se fuera relacionando con los negocios antes de casarse, luego vino su muerte repentina que nos tomó por sorpresa, la familia no aclaro en qué circunstancias fue y después quedó en el olvido pocas personas la recordaban. Tiempo después Collins se casó y se fue un tiempo a Francia. Tenemos que averiguar la verdad George, tu hija podría estar en peligro, ¿cómo te llamas?

— Candy.

— Lindo nombre, tienes todo nuestro apoyo George.

— Gracias señora Elroy.

— Supongo que mantendrás en secreto por el momento el encuentro con tu hija.

— Así es.

— Mañana voy a ir con ustedes al hogar de Pony, Alfred se está encargando de todo lo necesario para la barbacoa.

— Le va a encantar señora Elroy, es un lugar maravilloso.

_O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O_

A lo lejos se alcanzaba a ver una polvareda tres camionetas se acercaban al hogar de Pony, Jimmy que se encontraba en el padre árbol bajo corriendo para avisar a sus madres.

— Señorita Pony, Hermana María.

— Jimmy que son esos gritos. — Dijo la hermana María —

— Se acercan tres autos al hogar. Con los gritos de Jimmy salieron todos los niños y la señorita Pony acomodándose los lentes.

— ¿Quiénes serán? Los niños se forman en línea por indicación de Jimmy.

Candy se baja con la ayuda de George, llevaba puesto el collarín y el cabestrillo.

— Es nuestro jefe. Grito Jimmy, los niños corrieron hacia Candy, pero la voz de la hermana María los detuvo.

— Deténganse pueden lastimar a Candy. Los niños se frenaron de golpe chocando entre ellos. ¡Hija, pero que te paso!

— Es algo largo de contar, les presento al señor George Johnson mi padre. Mientras Candy hacia las presentaciones respectivas Alfred ponía todo para la barbacoa con la ayuda de los niños del hogar, que estaban emocionados. La señorita Pony y la Hermana María se secaban las lágrimas.

— Por favor pasen, esto es un milagro. Nataly prefiero darles su espacio y se quedó ayudando a los niños.

Hija comprenderás que la noticia nos tomó de sorpresa — dijo la señorita Pony conmocionada todavía — Querrá saber señor Johnson las circunstancias en que llegó Candy al hogar. La hermana María se ausento por un momento.

— Encontramos a Candy en ese árbol que se alcanza a ver de aquí en un moisés tenía seis meses, solo tenía una muñeca.

— Aquí tiene señor Johnson, siempre guardamos las cosas de los niños que nos dejan. George tomo la muñeca en sus manos y los recuerdos llegaron.

_«Mi amor gana esa muñeca para mí, me dijiste que eras bueno con el uso de armas, mira se llama Candy si tenemos una hija le pondré ese nombre»_

Recuerdo la muñeca la gane en la feria para ella. George palpaba la muñeca y sentía algo dentro.

— Nosotros no hemos abierto la muñeca, igual que usted sentimos que hay algo dentro. George abre la muñeca y encuentra una llave con unos números impresos y el sello de un banco, levanta la vista.

— ¿Qué sucede George? Preguntó Albert preocupado.

— Es el número de cuenta de un banco en Zúrich.

— Tenemos que ir a allí entonces. — Dijo Albert decidido —

— Hermana nadie ha preguntado por mi hija desde que fue dejada aquí.

— No señor George, ¿hay algo que no nos han dicho?

— La madre de Candy fue enviada a Europa por su familia, tiempo después ella falleció nadie sabe las circunstancias de su muerte y que fue del bebe que ella esperaba. Yo supe de su embarazo cuando ella tenía tres meses, pero no sabía su paradero.

— Entiendo señor Johnson, piensa que nuestra pequeña puede estar en peligro. George asistió. Cualquier cosa que recordemos se la haremos saber.

— Vamos con los niños, el olor de la barbacoa ya se siente. Una Candy más relajada tomo del brazo a su padre, él la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente.

— Candy podemos repetir de todo. Dijo Nancy con su rostro manchado de chocolate, causando la risa de Candy.

— Si Nancy puedes repetir de todo. Albert la observa se quedaba maravillado con su sonrisa, para la señora Elroy no pasó desapercibido la mirada de su sobrino.

— Señor Alfred puedo comer todas brochetas que quiera.

— Si Jimmy pueden comer todas las que quieran.

— Mmmmm. Dijo Jimmy sobándose la panza causando la risa de los adultos.

— Vamos a poner la mesa niños.

Los niños se forman siguiendo a Jimmy, para lavarse las manos, los grandes traen los platos, vasos. Albert se acerca a Candy, ella al sentir su fragancia se gira levantando su rostro quedando cerca de Albert. Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos solo escuchaban su respiración, las risas de los niños rompieron el hechizo.

— Siempre son así de ordenados. Albert que no perdía detalle de los niños, sus risas, la alegría que les causaba ver como Alfred hacía las brochetas.

— Sí, ellos obedecen a Jimmy, en mi ausencia Jimmy es el jefe.

— ¿Jefe?

— Eh, si así me dicen ellos soy el jefe mayor. Una Candy ruborizada. Eso hizo reír a Albert.

— Es muy hermoso el lugar me gusta y a mi tía también — sí, lo extraño mucho he venido pocas veces desde que me fui, pero siempre estoy al pendiente de ellos. Flammy y Nataly han venido enviadas del hospital para valorar a los niños. Es cuando aprovecho para venir a verles.

— Eso va incluido en nuestra aportación al hospital. El hospital debe mandar personal médico a las regiones donde no cuentan con asistencia médica y si algún paciente requiere hospitalización deben dársela.

— Eso es de mucha ayuda, sin su aportación no sería posible llevarlas a cabo, nos han mandado en cuadrillas a zonas rurales.

— Me dejas tranquilo, saber que los recursos son bien utilizados. Nos están esperando solo faltamos nosotros.

George no pedía detalle de su pupilo, pero Candy era su hija…

Después de comer los niños levantaron la mesa, ante la mirada de admiración de la señora Elroy, todos eran ordenados y ayudaban en los labores del hogar, los chiquillos obedecían a los mayores. El mayor los protegía a todos.

— Es Tom grito Nancy. Tom te perdiste toda la comida estuvo deliciosa.

— Ven aquí pequeña traviesa todavía tienes chocolate en la cara. Cargando a Nancy saludo.

Hermanita que te paso, dime quién fue para golpearlo, bajo a Nancy, abrazo y beso a Candy con mucha confianza. Provocando los celos de Albert.

— Tom hermanito, he encontrado a mi padre. La señora Elroy si pensaba que ya había visto todo con los niños lo que vio terminó por ganarse su corazón, los niños subieron a la carreta bajando los botes lecheros y quesos.

— ¡Hey con cuidado no vayan a lastimarse! Y quién es el padre de esta chica traviesa que era un dolor de cabeza para nuestras madres, seguía abrazando a Candy por los hombros.

— ¡Tom! Una Candy roja de la cara, la sinceridad que siempre ha acompaño a su hermano siendo directo.

Se escucharon las carcajadas de los adultos. Tom acerco su cabeza con la de Candy, me alegro por ti hermana.

— George Johnson.

— Tom Stevenson, ya lo puse al tanto que le provocara dolores de cabeza. George abrazo a su hija. Candy lo presento con Albert, Tom no había perdido de vista al rubio.

— ¿Y tú debes de ser el novio? Ahora fue el momento de Albert de ponerse rojo.

— Albert Andrew. Albert no desmintió a Tom iba a dejar que pensaran que era el novio. Y eso le gustaba.

La hermana María salió al rescate de Albert.

— Tom fue el primero en ser adoptado, él escucho el llanto de Candy, y nosotros pensábamos que estaba haciendo un berrinche cuando tiro la sopa y señalaba la ventana. Desde ese momento se volvió protector con Candy, pero como suele pasar entre hermanos se terminaban liando a golpes.

— Hermana María no sea tan detallista que pensara el señor Johnson. — Dijo Tom quitándose el sombrero y rascándose la cabeza, causando la simpatía de George, Albert y la señora Elroy.

— Gracias Tom por cuidar de mi hija, cuando quieras visitarla tienes tu casa en Chicago.

— Yo también puedo ir señor George. Dijo Nancy que se había ganado la simpatía de los adultos era la pequeña del hogar y todos la cuidaban.

— Claro Nancy. Tú también y todos los niños del hogar. Los niños vitorearon al saber que visitarían a Candy ellos la querían mucho.

Había transcurrido una semana de la visita al hogar de Pony, Candy había ido a su revisión acompañada de George y la señora Elroy que no quería separarse de ella. Le pidió a George que Candy se quedara con ella en la mansión, mientras él partía a Zúrich ella desde el momento de saber que Candy era hija de Eileen temía por su vida, había mandado a Investigar a Edrick Collins tiempo atrás había escuchado un rumor sobre él pero no era algo que le incumbiera en ese momento.

**_Banco Andrew_**

— George ya está todo arreglado, los apellidos de Candy fueron cambiados, tu testamento.

— William promete que si me pasara algo cuidaras de ella.

— ¡George! No tienes que pedírmelo, mi tía la adora «_y yo también que pronto serás mi suegro_» no la deja sola y ha autorizado seguridad para ella.

— ¿Por qué sonríes?

— Quisiera ir contigo a Zúrich. Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Albert.

— No sé con qué me encontrare al llegar allá, no quiero ponerte en peligro a ti.

— Llevaras seguridad mi tía lo ha ordenado y yo estoy de acuerdo, sé que te defiendes bien pero ahora tienes una hija, están por entregarle la investigación a mi tía sobre Edrick Collins. Vamos al aeropuerto ya debe estar esperando mi tía y Candy.

— Me voy tranquilo porque mi hija se queda en buenas manos.

—Tenemos la ventaja que la familia Ballard y Collins no saben de ti y Candy. Llegaras por la tarde es buena hora para descanses y mañana vayas más relajado al banco. Salían del banco cuando Serena iba entrando.

— ¡Hola mi amor! Dándole un beso en la boca.

— Bueno William creo que tendré que irme solo. Albert noto la molestia de George y reacciono.

— Serena voy al aeropuerto.

— ¿Sales de viaje?

— Llevare a George.

— Te acompaño entonces últimamente me has tenido descuidada. Albert no pudo hacer nada Serena se había subido al automóvil tomándolo por sorpresa, pero él no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados no quería que Candy lo viera con ella, iba a dar por terminada esa relación. George se fue en la parte de atrás era notable su molestia para él no era un secreto que los rubios se atraían pero no quería ver lastimada a su hija. Albert lo miraba por el retrovisor y podía ver su enfado.

— George te dejare y regresare al Banco. George solo asistió, no quería hablarle.

Candy vio llegar a su padre, pero no vio a Albert.

— Papá quisiera ir contigo.

— Ya lo hablamos hija, me voy tranquilo que te quedas con la señora Elroy y… Albert.

— Por cierto porque no vino contigo.

— Surgió un imprevisto en el banco.

— Bueno George estas por abordar, cuidare de Candy.

— Gracias señora Elroy. Se despidió de su hija y la señora Elroy acompañado de su seguridad.

— William, pensé que esperarías que George subiera al avión.

— Si ese era mi plan. Pero te empeñaste en venir.

— Soy tu novia y me tienes descuidada no te he visto.

— Novia como tal no. No te confundas Serena solo me calientas la cama y eso se acabó, eres libre de buscarte otro.

— Lamento que me haya atrevido acompañarte, perdóname quieres. Haciendo un puchero y acercándose a él.

— Siempre vas hacer esto cada que quiera dejarte, no seas infantil eso conmigo no funciona.

— Podemos ir al departamento, ¿cuánto hace que no estas con una mujer? Te hace falta un desfogue sabes que puedo hacer maravillas, anda y que sea nuestra despedida. Albert condujo hacía el departamento ante el rostro emocionado de Serena.

Albert se detuvo en el semáforo en rojo, no podía olvidar el rostro molesto de George, luego pensó en Candy en su sonrisa y esos labios color cereza. Tenía que dejar las cosas claras con Serena ella no se iba a dar por vencida y el departamento era lugar perfecto por si se ponía histérica.

Serena abría la puerta con una sonrisa se dirigió a su mini bar.

— Sin bebida Serena.

— Quieres ir directo entonces. — Dijo colgándose del cuello y restregándose en su cuerpo —

— Eres libre Serena lo nuestro termino, te traje a tu departamento por si me hacías una escenita como las que acostumbras.

— ¿Hay otra mujer William? A mi no me engañas.

— No por el momento, pero seguir contigo seria engañarnos y no te mereces eso, eres joven y…

— No William, no aceptare que me dejes, se lo que te gusta. Serena en su desesperación aflojo su pantalón y se hinco. Albert se hizo para atrás.

— Se terminó Serena. Él salió del departamento sabía que se había portado como un patán con ella.

Serena humillada se hizo un ovillo en el suelo llorando, ella lo amaba y no iba dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

_O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O_

Caía la noche George se había duchado y cenado, se había llevado una foto de su querida Eileen.

_«George solo tú me has besado, cuando se anuncie mi compromiso con Edrick no sé si pueda soportar que me bese, — huyamos mi amor tengo mis ahorros — mi familia nos encontraría y te haría daño, quiero ser tuya — Eileen es lo que más deseo, pero no mereces que te tome en un lugar así »_

— Me besaste y me perdí, vinieron otros encuentros solo deseaba tenerte, acariciarte y de esos encuentros hoy tengo a nuestra hija conmigo, no ha habido otra mujer en mi vida, ¿qué te paso mi amor? Nuestra hija es tan parecida a ti, me había hecho a la idea que ambas habían muerto, encontrarla después de tanto tiempo fue un milagro, la herida que me dejo tu ausencia volvió a abrirse, cuando todos los recuerdos los había guardado en el fondo de mi corazón… empezaron a fluir en mi cabeza recordar tus caricias, tus besos, tu sonrisa, como corríamos por el bosque… Eileen no tenerte, no sentirte vibrar en mis brazos, mi mundo se quedó parado y sentí el sabor amargo de la soledad.

**_Continuará… _**

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios_**

**_NOS LEEMOS XOXO_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_CAPITULO 4 LDDMC_**

Era una mañana fresca agradable, Albert se despertaba contento por tener a Candy cerca de él.

— ¡Buenos días, tía! ¿Y Candy?

— Pedí que la dejaran descansar ayer estuvo algo inquieta quería irse con George.

—Tía no me esperen a comer, tengo mucho trabajo.

— Nosotros iremos de compras. Albert se despidió de su tía con un beso.

**_Zúrich _**

George estaba dentro del automóvil mirando la fachada del banco, imaginándose a su querida Eileen entrando, suspiro y bajo acompañado por la seguridad que le había impuesto la señora Elroy. Tenía cita a las nueve en punto, las piernas le temblaban.

— Señor quiere esperar a recomponerse.

— Estoy bien, espérenme en la estancia con discreción.

— Sí, señor.

Se presentó con la recepcionista, ella lo guió por un pasillo entraron a un cuarto, había un escritorio y dos sillas.

— Aquí espere por favor, vendrá una persona atenderlo.

Minutos después llegaba, un ejecutivo con guantes blancos, una computadora pidiendo identificación a George. Tecleo en la pantalla los datos encontrando su nombre en el registro preferente, levanto la mirada.

— Efectivamente sus datos concuerdan con los que tenemos de hace veinte años, la persona que abrió la cuenta dejo estipulado que usted tardaría en venir, no espere que fuera por tanto tiempo. Esbozando una sonrisa. En un momento le traigo la valija, ¿usted tiene la llave?

— Sí señor.

George sintió que le faltaba el aire pasaron diez minutos que se le hicieron eternos cuando la puerta se abrió.

— Son dos valijas siento la demora, si decide cerrar la cuenta solo deje las valijas abiertas y es todo señor.

— Gracias. El ejecutivo salió para darle privacidad. George abrió las valijas sus manos temblaban, la primer valija tenía dinero en efectivo, y mucho.

— Eileen que me quieres decir con este dinero mi amor. La siguiente valija tenía una cantidad incalculable de joyas dos cartas, la primera tenía escrito en el sobre **_"Léase primero" _**

_Mi amor_

_Mi amado George si tienes esta carta en tus manos es porque has encontrado mi obsequio de la feria, y yo he partido… mi salud ha empeorado, pero nuestra pequeña se aferra a mi cuerpo, en unas horas parto para Chicago tengo que poner a salvo a nuestra hija. No pude olvidarte, separarme de ti fue muy doloroso, tuve que hacerlo así mi amor tu vida podía estar en peligro, quiero que me perdones por hacerte sufrir. No sé si sobreviviré pero daría mi vida por la de nuestra pequeña Candy. Lo entenderás en la segunda carta mi amor, toma lo que hay en las valijas y protege a nuestra hija, ellos no saben que tú eres el amor de mi vida. La segunda carta me gustaría que la leyeras en un lugar tranquilo ahí están las respuestas de mi ausencia. Te amo. _

_Lo nuestro no pudo ser en esta vida… _

_Tuya siempre _

_Eileen _

_— _Mi amor estabas huyendo ¿por qué? ¿De quién? George lleno los sacos y dejo abiertas las valijas. Subió al auto y regresaron al hotel. Guardo los sacos en la caja fuerte era temprano para beber pero se sirvió un Whisky, abrió la puerta y hablo con el personal.

— Harry no quiero que me molesten, pueden pedir comida a la habitación, si tengo que salir les avisare.

— Sí, señor.

_Querido George_

_Lo que te contare puede ser muy duro, pero nuestra hija crece en mi vientre y por ella luchare hasta el final para protegerla._

_Había decido huir contigo mi amor dos días antes de nuestra cita, decidí romper mi compromiso con Edrick, sabía lo que eso ocasionaría sería el escándalo de la sección de sociales del periódico._

_Me dirigí a su residencia sin avisar ese fue mi error tal vez, él vivía solo, la puerta estaba abierta la servidumbre no sé encontraba, por mi mente paso que algo le había pasado a Edrick, subí las escaleras la puerta de la primera habitación estaba entre abierta, lo que vi me dejo paralizada, quise salir de ese lugar pero mis piernas no me respondían lo que Collins le hacía a esa chica parecía de un película de terror._

_Ahogue mi grito tapándome la boca quise salir corriendo, mi cuerpo no respondía no sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió di un paso hacia atrás y tire algo eso llamo la atención de Edrick y salió de la habitación, corrí pero él me alcanzo me tomo de los cabellos y me metió a una habitación me rompió el vestido… y abuso de mí._

_**— Nooo,**_ Eileen que te hizo ese malnacido mi amor, mi vida no es posible ese maldito pagara caro haberte lastimado de esa manera.

_**George**_ se puso de pie camino por la habitación, su respiración era acelerada, llevaba sus manos a su rostro, imaginándose la escena de su querida Eileen, fue al tocador para lavarse la cara, sus lágrimas fluían por su rostro... por su mente habían pasado muchas cosas, que ella se había alejado para que él no se viera perjudicado, pero lo que acaba de leer no se lo esperaba, tuvo que tranquilizarse para continuar leyendo.

_Se dio cuenta que no era el primero, su furia la saco lastimando más mi cuerpo, yo tenía un mes de embarazo eso te lo iba a decir en nuestra cita mi pequeña se estaba formado, me defendí, grite, no quería perder a nuestra hija porque sabía que sería una hermosa niña la había soñado, a mi mente vino la imagen de la chica, le grite que ella podía morir asfixiada, eso lo hizo reaccionar y me dejo mal herida, como pude me levante y salí había anochecido, no sé cuánto tiempo camine, alguien se compadeció de mí y me llevo a una pequeña clínica llamada "Clínica Feliz" me atendió el Doctor Martín un ángel que Dios puso en mi camino, él no necesito preguntar que me había pasado, antes de perder el conocimiento le dije que estaba embarazada y que acaban de violarme, que les avisara a mis padres pero le hice prometer que callara lo del embarazo, sabía que mis padres ocultarían mi ataque, eso me ayudaría romper mi compromiso con Collins era tiempo que tenía que ganar, mi padre hablo con Collins y el muy digno dijo que rompería el compromiso… no podía aceptarme si fui de otro, es un monstruo ahora entiendo porque solo me visitaba, un beso en la mejilla y yo tomada de su brazo no me pedía más… Mis padres me estaban obligando a casarme con ese ser repugnante, tuve miedo mi amor… acababa de descubrir su secreto y temía por mi vida y por ti, fue mejor que el rompiera todo lazo conmigo, pero mi padre me culpo a mí. Estuve un mes en esa clínica convaleciente, Collins no quiso saber de mí eso decían mis padres, me sentí aliviada. No podía decirles a mis padres lo que ese miserable me había hecho, pero en lugar de apoyarme fui repudiada por ellos, el Doctor Martín es testigo, no permitieron que regresara a casa, días después mi madre llego con las joyas, dinero y un pasaje de ida a Londres. Tuve que huir ante el temor que Edrick me encontrara y se enterara de mi embarazo. No podía buscarte te amo tanto que si algo te pasaba moriría. Dos meses después mi madre vino a Londres y mi pequeña empezaba a notarse, deje que creyera que era producto de la violación, me pidió que abortara discutimos por eso, después me entendió… me dejo lo único que podía hacer… más dinero y que me olvidara de ellos… no quiso saber más de mí, ella le tenía temor a mi padre en unas ocasiones llego a golpearla, nunca supe porque. Me encontré con Edrick en una de las calles de Londres pude escapar y no lo pensé dos veces recogí las joyas y el dinero y viaje a Zúrich, pondría a salvo el patrimonio de nuestra hija, por si él lograba encontrarme. Regresaré a Chicago con la única persona que me brindo su ayuda el Doctor Martín ahí esperare a que nazca nuestra hija solo en él confió no puedo ir a un hospital. Si todo sale bien te buscare mi amor, si muero quiero que sepas desde que nuestras miradas se cruzaron en esa fiesta mi corazón solo latía por ti. Si nuestra hija logra sobrevivir sé que se encontrarán algún día. _

_Perdóname por no buscarte y luchar juntos._

_Te amo _

_Eileen._

George lloraba, se llevó la carta a su pecho, mirando hacia arriba se preguntaba por qué la vida se había ensañado con una mujer maravillosa y se la había arrebatado de su lado. Se tomó de un solo trajo el whisky, sintiendo como resbalaba por su garganta no fue suficiente para calmar el dolor que estaba sintiendo, imaginarse al amor de su vida siendo violentada, se limpió las lágrimas.

— Eileen, mi vida cuanto sufriste, perdóname tu a mí por no encontrarte a tiempo, ese miserable de Collins pagara con su vida el daño que te causo, nuestra hija está en peligro si ese miserable sabe de nuestra Candy.

_**O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O**_

**_Chicago_**

— Señora Elroy no cree que es mucha ropa la que me ha comprado.

— Dime tía Candy me gusta más, y no es mucha ropa, pero vamos hacer un receso para comer.

— Si tía Elroy ya mi estómago cruje.

— ¡William! ¿Por qué tan solo?

— ¡Serena! Ahora me estas siguiendo.

— Para nada tenía hambre y este restaurante es uno de mis favoritos.

— Lo tendré en cuenta.

— Vamos William podemos ser amigos, después de lo que hubo entre tú y yo no es fácil de olvidar. Serena se llevó la copa de vino a los labios de manera sensual, teniendo la atención de Albert Cuando hacían su entrada la señora Elroy y Candy.

— ¡William!

— ¡Tía! ¡Candy! Albert se levanta de golpe como si lo hubieran pillado en unan travesura, derramando la copa de vino el líquido se deslizo hacia el vestido de Serena, que se levantó molesta.

— Hija creo buscaremos otro lugar.

— Si, tía. _«Tonta de mi debí suponer que un hombre atractivo como él no iba a estar soltero»_ Candy se mostró tranquila como si la situación no le afectara en absoluto.

Albert no supo cómo reaccionar no espera que Candy y su tía entraran por esa puerta.

— Parece que viste a un fantasma William.

— Discúlpame Serena tengo que irme.

— ¿Me dejaras sola?

— Sola llegaste, ya lo olvidaste. Albert salió para alcanzar a Candy pero solo vio el auto alejarse y se maldijo debió irse en cuanto Serena se sentó en su mesa. Regreso al Banco esperaba la llamada de George.

— ¡Candy! Tengo que hablar contigo, lo que viste no es lo que parece. Su teléfono timbro y tomo la llamada.

— George esperaba tu llamada.

— William ¿cómo está mi hija?

— Bien George anda de compras con mi tía, la quiere como si fuera su hija, creo que te la va a quitar George.

— Ja ja ja no me hagas reír William ¿pasó algo, te noto raro?

— No George todo bien por acá. Ve directo al asunto que nos compete George.

— No puedo decirlo por teléfono, pero mi hija corre peligro es todo lo que puedo decirte, en un momento salgo para Londres pasare al Banco necesito hacer un trámite. Mañana salgo para Chicago.

— Aquí te esperamos, avísame la hora de salida.

_«Qué encontraste George para decir que Candy está en peligro» _

**_Residencia Andrew _**

— Hija estaré en la biblioteca, puedes descansar hoy caminamos mucho.

— Me daré un baño y descansaré.

— Si Alfred.

— Llego este sobre para usted.

— Que nadie me interrumpa por favor.

— Si, señora.

La señora Elroy entra a la biblioteca y pone el seguro era la información que estaba esperando.

Había unas hojas con nombres y fechas, imágenes de chicas, tuvo que cerrar los ojos lo que veía parecía que estaba viendo una película de terror, tomo la lista con los nombres ninguno le era conocido o familiar.

Brigitte N muerte por asfixia 22 años

Penélope N muerte por desgarro…

Camila N muerte por hemorragia 20 años

— Dios mío este hombre es un depravado, es un animal y la lista sigue todas las muertes coinciden con la desaparición de Eileen, con quién iba a casar su hija kael Ballard, hay una muerte reciente, no ha dejado de… Pobre de su esposa Catherine, no quiero pensar que ella pase por esto… es horrendo, todas las muertes han quedado como accidentes para ocultar la verdad. George y Candy corren peligro.

Candy terminaba su baño, Dorothy le ayudaba a secarlo y peinarlo.

_«Albert no sabía que tenías novia, es hermosa estabas embobado viéndola»_

— Está muy pensativa señorita Candy.

— Dime Candy, Dorothy.

— ¡Oh, no podría señorita!

— Cuando estemos solas, tampoco quiero que te llamen la atención. — Dijo Candy con una sonrisa—

Pensaba en mi padre, me hablo hace un rato regresa mañana. Dorothy solo quiero un vaso de leche con galletas, me siento cansada.

— Está bien Candy, todavía estás convaleciente debes cuidarte. Regreso en un momento.

Albert iba entrando anochecía no quería ver a su tía sabía que le llamaría la atención

— ¡Buenas noches, Dorothy! La señorita Candy.

— Descansado señor pidió un vaso de leche no bajara a cenar.

— Yo tampoco cenare. Albert subió a su habitación quería ver a Candy.

— Dorothy.

— Si señora.

— ¿Candy bajara a cenar?

— No señora ya está durmiendo y el señor William tampoco cenara.

— Yo tampoco cenare, solo llévame una taza de té a mi habitación.

— Enseguida señora.

_«Con lo que he visto tengo el estómago revuelto, ese hombre es un sádico, un enfermo __»_

La residencia Andrew quedo en penumbras tres personas no podían conciliar el sueño, cada uno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, Albert se culpaba por dejarse atrapar por Serena, la señora Elroy estaba en una encrucijada Eileen era hija única no había a quien dejar toda esa fortuna sino sabían de la existencia de Candy pasaría a manos de sus primos, primero tenían que quitar a Edrick Collins del camino y después hablaría con kael Ballard.

Candy pensaba en Albert en sus ojos azules le recordaban a alguien que conoció a su Príncipe.

_«Qué sería de ese chico y su sonrisa amable, yo lloraba y cuando él apareció de la nada me dijo estas palabras que todavía están grabadas en mi mente "Pequeña eres mucho más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras", ¿volveré a verte mi príncipe algún día? »_ Después de recordar a su Príncipe cayó en un sueño profundo, soñando con su Príncipe y con Albert.

Era sábado por la mañana Candy recibía una visita inesperada, pero del agrado de la tía Elroy, le dio permiso a Candy de salir con Mattew Norton. Estaba leyendo el periódico cuando entro Albert.

— ¡Hola tía! Quiero llevarlas a comer a ti y a Candy.

— Hijo llegas tarde, Candy acaba de salir fue a dar una vuelta.

— ¿Una vuelta? ¿Con quién?

— Con Mattew Norton.

— Queee pero tía como la dejo salir con un desconocido, ¿a dónde fueron? Para ir por ella.

_«William tengo que jalarte las orejas un poco no has dejado a esa mujerzuela y pretendes enamorar a Candy, bueno Mattew servirá para mis planes»_

— Es un buen chico de buena familia.

— ¿Acaso lo conoce?

— ¡Qué pasa con este periódico cada vez trae menos hojas!

—Tía no me cambie la conversación.

— Mattew es hijo del excorredor de Fórmula 1 una familia de prestigio además se nota que está enamorado de Candy. Albert caminaba para un lado y para otro tocándose el cabello y la barbilla.

— Candy no puede andar con desconocidos, George nos la encargo.

— Hable con George y él también dio su permiso

_«Al parecer se han confabulado en mi contra mi tía y mi futuro suegro»_

— Y no es desconocido Candy lo conoce.

— Si intenta propasarse con Candy.

— Candy es una buena chica, y tal vez no pase de unos besos castos y puros, los jóvenes de ahora no son como los de mi tiempo.

— Tíaaa. Albert frunció el ceño de solo pensar que alguien más tocara esos labios color cereza, no le hacía ni una gracia.

— Bueno hijo, descansare un rato, tendremos que hablar con George a su regreso.

— Llegara a media noche, me acaba de avisar. Estaré en la biblioteca.

_«William mis sospechas son ciertas, te gusta Candy y yo la quiero como a una hija, pero no permitiré que la lastimes»_

— ¡William!

— Si tía. Albert se voltea para quedar de frente a su tía.

— Esa mujerzuela era el "demasiado trabajo". Albert tuvo que quedarse callado sabía que su tía en cualquier momento se lo echaría en cara.

— Entre Serena y yo no hay nada, tía.

— William y yo nací ayer, solo basto mirar su vestimenta para saber sus intenciones, esas mujerzuelas cuando se encaprichan con un hombre se vuelven peligrosas. La tía se dio la vuelta sacando su abanico, no era el vocabulario que ella usaba, pero más valía prevenir su sobrino que no estaba pensado con la cabeza correcta. Solo de recordar como miro a Candy eso la hizo ponerse alerta.

Llegaba un automóvil deportivo que Albert no conocía seguido de otro, el miraba por la ventana. El chico que se bajo era alto, seguro de sí mismo. Le abrió la puerta a Candy dedicándole una sonrisa.

— Candy hay que repetir esta salida.

— El tiempo paso volando, y tus primos son agradables.

Se despidieron con un beso, cerca de los labios.

— Me gustas Candy. –Dijo Mattew mientras acariciaba su mejilla— Pareciera que iba a besarla, cuando fueron interrumpidos.

— ¡Buenas noches! Ya es tarde para visitas.

— Lo siento señor, soy Mattew Norton. Mattew no se quedó con las ganas y beso a Candy en los labios. Dejando a Candy desconcertada ella no le había dado esa confianza.

_«Tía esos son tus besos castos y puros»_

— ¿Siempre eres así con los chicos que sales?

— Perdón, Mattew es un amigo.

— ¿Y los amigos se besan?

— No tengo que darte explicaciones, Albert.

— Te recuerdo que estas bajo nuestro cuidado, y no conocemos a Mattew Norton.

— Pero yo sí y su familia es muy agradable, era el cumpleaños de su madre y luego fuimos a dar un paseo con sus primos _«porque le estoy dando explicaciones parece molesto»_

Además mi padre está enterado de mí salida, no pensé que causara una molestia y él quiere conocer a Mattew. Eso fue un golpe bajo para Albert.

— Discúlpame no fue mi intención incomodarte, me preocupe si te llegara a pasar algo no me lo perdonaría.

— Puedes estar tranquilo Mattew es amigo mío, voy a ver a mi tía Elroy, con permiso.

— Aquí estoy hija, ¿cómo te fue? Mattew parece un chico agradable.

— Si tía, mi padre lo quiere conocer.

— Esperemos que George no te lo espante. — Candy se puso roja — Mañana tu padre estará aquí.

— Sí tía, lo extraño mucho ya quiero verlo.

— Candy quieres acompañarme al jardín.

— Va a seguir la reprimenda.

— No, de eso quiero hablarte.

— Me retiro a mi habitación.

— Que descanse tía.

Albert llevaba a Candy al jardín, la noche lucia estrellada se escuchaba el grillar de los insectos y las luces de las luciérnagas, caminaron por un sendero rodeados de árboles.

— Es hermoso este lugar, no había caminado hasta aquí.

— Y con la luna de noche da ese toque romántico. — Dijo un Albert sonriente — Candy quiero disculparme por mi conducta de hace rato _«los celos me traicionaron y cuando vi que se acercaba a ti para besarte quise estamparle la cara» _

— Ya lo he olvidado Albert, reconozco que llegue tarde y estoy de invitada.

— Quiero invitarte a dar un paseo mañana, después de ver a George.

— ¿A mí?

— Sí, porque te sorprendes.

— Bueno no sé qué piense tu novia.

— No sabré que piense porque no tengo novia. Candy parpadeo lo que sus ojos vieron decían otra cosa.

Tropezó esa respuesta no se la esperaba, Albert la sostuvo quedando cerca sus rostros.

— ¿Te lastimaste?

— Estoy bien.

— ¿Estás segura? ¿El cuello te duele? Me mata George si algo te pasa. Acariciando su rostro, Candy cerró los ojos. Le beso la frente sintiendo esa corriente eléctrica ambos.

— Ya estoy mejor, solo debo usar el collarín si voy en automóvil, no sé porque el doctor Leonard me autorizo tres meses.

— Debe ser por la fisura en la clavícula, tardara en sanar _«y porque tu padre hablo con el doctor Leonard»_ Regresemos.

Albert la acompaño hasta su habitación, despidiéndose de un beso en la mejilla.

— Mañana tenemos una cita.

**O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O**

George había llegado por la madrugada su vuelo se había retrasado, extrañaba a su hija. Tenía que hablar con la señora Elroy y Albert.

— George, ¡buenos días! Adelante.

— William, madrugaste.

— Fui a cabalgar temprano.

— Primero subiré a ver a mi hija.

— Adelante ya está despierta, después de desayunar la llevare a dar un paseo.

— William ¿cuáles son tus intensiones para con mi hija?

— Las mejores quiero cortejarla.

— ¿Qué hay de Serena?, La seguirás viendo.

— No George eso se acabó, hace más de dos meses que entre ella y yo no había nada ya. Ella no quiere aceptarlo y me ha buscado termine con ella cuando te lleve al aeropuerto, sé que me porte mal pero nunca le prometí nada, fui claro con ella desde un principio. Ella acepto pero últimamente se ha vuelto más posesiva y eso me hizo alejarme debí terminar con ella desde entonces y no darle falsas esperanzas.

— No me gustaría que mi hija saliera lastimada, además le di mi palabra de conocer a Norton.

— Tampoco te puedo prohibir que lo conozcas.

— No puedo mandar en el corazón de mi hija. George subía las escaleras, dejando aun Albert Inquieto.

— ¡Hija!

— ¡Papá, te extrañe!

— Y yo a ti. Depositando un beso en la mejilla. Paso algo en mi ausencia.

— No, bueno acabamos con las tiendas con tía Elroy que tiene más energía que tú y yo juntos.

— Ja ja ja ¿cuándo conoceré a Mattew? Albert se detuvo había subido para avisar que el desayuno estaba listo.

Puedes invitarlo el fin de semana a comer a la casa, entre semana me será imposible.

— ¿Qué sucede hija? ¿No estás segura de invitarlo? Puedes confiar en mí.

— Bueno él quiere que sea su novia pero…

— Pero no sientes mariposas en el estómago.

— No, no las siento, es un chico agradable lo atendí en el hospital después fui su enfermera particular.

— Y ese suspiro. Candy se puso roja.

— Ayer recordaba al chico que conocí en la Colina. El corazón de Albert empezó a latir con fuerza.

— Te dijo su nombre podríamos buscarlo.

— No me lo dijo, cuando quise hacerlo el ya no estaba.

— No fue producto de tu imaginación eras pequeña aún.

— No, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

— Si hacemos un retrato, conozco a unos amigos que nos podrían ayudar. Candy abre su cajón.

— No soy buena dibujando pero así lo recuerdo. George parpadeo y sintió una opresión en el pecho, esa imagen con el kilt le recordaba la desaparición de Albert.

— ¿Él es el chico? Es una obra de arte.

— Tal vez si le pongo color. Albert en ese momento hacía su aparición sonriente. Ante la mirada acusadora de George.

— ¡Buenos días, Candy! El desayuno está listo, mi tía espera. Candy guardo la imagen para que Albert no la viera.

— Vamos hija no hagamos esperar a la señora Elroy. George pasó cerca de Albert alzo su ceja. Albert seguía con su sonrisa.

**_Continuará…_**

**_Muchísimas_****_ gracias por sus comentarios y tomar de su tiempo para leerme._**

**_NOS LEEMOS XOXO_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_CAPITULO 5 LDDMC_**

El día agradable, se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros, Albert llevaba a Candy a dar un paseo. Él no podía negar que sentía celos de Norton, era algo nuevo para él nunca los había sentido ni por Serena y estaba desconcertado, había conocido a Serena en una fiesta la relación de ellos era sin compromiso, ella así lo había aceptado, Albert había tenido un encuentro previo con otra mujer pero fue solo una noche dejo pasar un tiempo hasta que conoció a Serena y fue más por la insistencia de ella, que él la acepto, los encuentros eran casuales y eso le gustaba no estar amarrado a una relación, pero ella cada vez lo buscaba más y él empezó a hacer sus visitas esporádicas, hasta que sin darse cuenta había pasado un mes sin visitarla en su departamento ayudaba que en ocasiones él estaba de viaje. Pero lo que estaba sintiendo por Candy era diferente era algo más fuerte, al grado de no dejar de pensar en ella, desde que vio a Candy en el hospital había llegado a la oficina distraído tanto que Amalia le tenía que hablar dos tres veces hasta toser para sacarlo de donde su mente lo había transportado.

George y la señora Elroy se iban a la biblioteca, ella ya sabia de las aberraciones de Edrick y el final que tuvieron esas chicas tan jóvenes y su preocupación por Candy y George aumento.

— ¿Qué encontraste George? ¿Alguna pista?

— Si señora Elroy.

George tomo aire, en su corazón había dolor pero ahora tenía a su hija y tendría que cuidarla como se lo pidió su amada Eileen.

— Eileen me dejo dos cartas, y un patrimonio para Candy, después hablare con mi hija, lo que desee hacer con la herencia que le dejo su madre aunque intuyo que ayudara a sus madres.

La señora Elroy recordó las necesidades que tenían en el hogar los niños, ya estaba en sus planes ayudarlos, había hablado con Albert los dos pensaron lo mismo, ahora lo consultarían con Candy.

— Y cuenta con nuestra ayuda también, tienen muchas necesidades en el orfanato.

George saca de su maletín la segunda carta y se la da a la señora Elroy.

— ¡George pero es personal!

— No tengo inconveniente si la lee. George con voz quebrada.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

Candy estaba maravillada con la residencia Andrew era la más grande de la zona rodeada de árboles frondosos, el amplio jardín muy bien cuidado, agradecía que el clima estuviera perfecto para poder disfrutar de ese hermoso lugar, se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros. Quería correr, tirarse en el pasto y hacer angelitos pero todavía estaba convaleciente.

— Albert también de día es hermoso, las rosas hacen más bello el lugar. ¿Y este cisne?

— Es un invento de mi sobrino Stear.

— ¿Y funciona?

— Tuve que hacerle unos arreglos.

— ¿Y dónde están tus sobrinos?

— En Londres estudiando. Ven te ayudare no temas.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

La señora Elroy se levanta y camina hacía la ventana, imaginándose por todo lo que tuvo que pasar Eileen una muchacha encantadora que brillaba con luz propia, la recordaba viéndola llegar a los eventos la mayoría de las veces con su padre, era muy contadas las veces verla con Edrick. Se gira sus ojos tenían lágrimas tomo su pañuelo, las lagrimas fluían, George se acerco era la primera vez que la abrazaba los dos lloraban.

— George ese miserable tiene que pagar, fue una bajeza lo que hizo con Eileen fue un milagro que no perdiera a Candy, pobre muchacha por todo lo que tuvo que pasar, hay que cuidar a Candy. Saca un sobre que le da a George.

George se tiene que sentar las imágenes son fuertes, eso fue lo que vio su querida Eileen y que pudo costarle la vida a manos de ese malnacido.

—Todas las muertes quedan como accidentes o muerte natural. Me llegó otro informe esta mañana Catherine pidió el divorcio a los dos años de casada, él no se lo concedió esto se mantuvo en secreto y su relación paso hacer un negocio. Ella tiene prohibido hablar del asunto y tener una pareja a cambio de todas las comodidades, solo tiene una hija, sus apariciones en público son contadas y se muestran como un matrimonio normal y feliz.

Después de la muerte de Eileen el desapareció de Chicago no se volvió a ver en fiestas o reuniones todo este tiempo, pienso que eso ayudo a que no se encontrara con Candy. Eileen volvió nacer en su hija parece que la estuviera viendo en una de esas fiestas.

Si no hubiera fallecido Glenda en el hospital, no quiero pensar que hubiera pasado con Candy. Los Collins y Ballard siguen teniendo negocios en común.

Tenemos que ir a esa "Clínica Feliz" y hay que aprovechar que William y Candy están de paseo. Creo que ya te diste cuenta que ellos se atraen.

—Sí, William me pidió permiso para cortejarla.

— Parece que Mattew Norton le provocara un dolor de cabeza. Ambos rieron.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

— ¿Te gusta el paseo Candy?

— Si no me imagine que hubiera un lago tan grande, fue buena idea traer el sombrero.

— Te ves hermosa.

_«Te encontré cuando no buscaba nada, tu miraba, tus bellos ojos verdes no te pregunte porque llorabas… Nunca olvide a esa pequeña que lloraba con tanto sentimiento, el destino nos vuelve a juntar… Y yo que me la pasaba noches días entre amores de mentiras… Sin saber qué me llamabas Príncipe y yo que no creía en cuentos de hadas ni en princesas encantadas, tú con un solo roce me quemas la piel. __»_

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

— ¡Buenas tardes, Doctor Martín!

El Doctor Martín no podía decir que estaba cerrado, las personas por sus ropas y los autos de lujo con personal de seguridad no iban por una simple consulta. Además habían dicho su nombre y el solo conocía a la señora por el periódico.

— Soy George Johnson y la señora Elroy Andrew.

— Adelante en que puedo servirles.

— Yo soy el padre de Candy White. Dicha estas palabras le mostró el resultado de ADN. Nuestro encuentro fue por un accidente de tráfico.

— ¡Tal como lo dijo Eileen su madre! El Doctor Martín se limpió las lágrimas, se disculpó un momento.

Quemo una carta en presencia de ellos dentro de un bote, de una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo saco unas joyas.

— La carta era para Candy en caso de que yo falleciera, ahí le decía de su madre y de los cuidados que debía de tener. Ahora me ha quitado un peso de encima. Yo cuidaba a Candy de lejos, su madre nunca me dijo quién era su padre solo el nombre "George" y como vera con ese dato no podía hacer mucho.

He de suponer que ya sabe lo que le paso a ella antes de viajar a Londres George asistió.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

**_—_**Ven Candy, con cuidado te ayudare.

— Albert la propiedad es muy grande, me puedo perder fácilmente aquí.

— Ja ja ja solo tienes que seguir ese camino y te llevara a casa, espera un momento voy al auto, Alfred nos mandó unos pastelillos. Albert tendió una manta puso la canasta.

— Cuéntame de ti Candy ¿que hacías de pequeña?

— Bueno como dijo Tom era un dolor de cabeza para mis madres ja ja ja era muy traviesa siempre estaba trepando árboles, en una ocasión amarre a unos patitos a su mamá para que no se perdieran y mis travesuras terminaban enfrentando a mis madres. La señorita Pony decía "Los niños deben poder divertirse" y la hermana María quería reprenderme.

Albert la miraba embelesado imaginando esas pequeñas travesuras que hacen los niños, recordaba el árbol donde se conocieron y se la imagino subiendo.

— ¿Y tú Albert hiciste travesuras de pequeño?

Albert se tocó la barbilla pensado en el dolor de cabeza que le provocaba a su tía, con sus escapadas.

— Bueno mi estatura me ayudaba, robe uno de los carros y maneje hasta encontrar… un paisaje bonito y me detuve admirando el lugar hasta que me encontró George.

— Buenos tus travesuras eran de un nivel diferente al mío ja ja ja.

— Ja ja ja.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

**_— _**Cuando Eileen regreso de Londres ya estaba por cumplir los ocho meses de gestación, y un problema del corazón deterioro su salud, al estar ella sola y con el temor de ser encontrada no se atendió. El Doctor Martín seco sus lágrimas.

Discúlpenme solo de recordar lo que paso esa muchacha es doloroso para mí, le tome cariño. Ella no quería que la llevara a un hospital, me hizo prometer que si fallecía cuidara de su hija, me enseño las joyas y algo de dinero con una muñeca. Yo pude haberme quedado con la niña pero en ese entonces tenía un problema grave de alcoholismo, iba de vez en cuando al orfanato conozco a sus madres atendía a los niños y a las familias de lo granjeros que viven alrededor, supe entonces que ese era el lugar para ella y no conmigo además había otros niños con los que podía jugar y hacerse compañía.

El doctor Martín se sonaba la nariz. La tuve que dejar en el padre árbol como le dicen los niños del hogar, espere a que fuera encontrada escondido, días después hice una visita de rutina, llevarla directamente yo… estaría en peligro si alguien preguntara por mí y la niña, Eileen tenía mucho miedo de que algo le sucediera a su hija, con el dinero que me dejo le compraba ropa a ella y a los niños para no levantar sospechas, su pastel de cumpleaños y lo que fuera necesitando.

Iba de visita solo para saber si ella estaba bien era una niña muy alegre y eso si muy traviesa, le llevaba dulces, no me arrepentí de haberla dejado en ese lugar, a pesar de que era una hija muy buena no sé por qué no fue adoptada, así la vi crecer. Cada que iba ella me ayudaba hacer alguna curación, atendimos un parto, cuidamos a la esposa de un granjero con mucha fiebre. No sé si eso le sirvió para decidir ser enfermera.

La señora Elroy también estaba llorando, George se aguantaba imaginándose a su hija en ese hermoso lugar.

Eileen empezó con labores de parto, y por circunstancias del destino llego otra muchacha su bebe estaba por nacer, solo que su bebe falleció y con el consentimiento de ella hice pasar a su hijo por el de Eileen. Su corazón se estaba debilitando y me pidió que le practicará una cesárea de emergencia ella dio la vida por su hija, alcanzo a verla. Avise a su familia su madre vino… era demasiado tarde para pedir perdón. Ni siquiera pregunto que había sido y yo tampoco le dije, ella fue enterrada con él bebé de la otra muchacha. Le pedí a Andrea así se llamaba que se quedara conmigo para alimentar a Candy ese nombre eligió Eileen. Andrea se quedó cinco meses ella se dio cuenta que tomaba a escondidas y me sugirió darla en adopción me negué hacerlo, desde ese momento empecé a buscar ayuda para mi problema, le había prometido a Eileen ver por su hija, volví a recaer y tuve miedo que le pasara algo a Candy por mi culpa, no pude dejarla en mejores manos sus madres del orfanato la educaron bien, Candy no heredo el problema del corazón de su madre, de eso me asegure.

Ella en ocasiones viene a visitarme, por su trabajo también le es difícil ir al orfanato. Le dije a ella que si algo me pasaba tomara esta llave y lo que había en esa caja lo podía tomar.

—Yo le agradezco lo que hizo por mi querida Eileen y mi hija.

— Solo espero que Candy me perdone por ocultar la verdad, estuve tentado en una ocasión a vender una joya y comprarle un departamento, pero tal vez vendrían preguntas de donde obtuve esa joya y traer al enemigo a casa.

Albert y Candy llegaban a la residencia el domingo era día libre para la servidumbre.

— Candy parece que nos han dejado.

— ¿A dónde fueron?

— Esperemos a que regresen.

— ¡Dorothy!

— Señorita Candy me quede para ayudarla, su padre y la señora Elroy salieron.

Escucharon la llegada de los autos y salieron a recibirlos.

— ¡Papá! ¡Tía! ¿Por qué tan misteriosos?

— Hija había un asunto que resolver y solo George me podía ayudar.

— ¿Qué les parece si vamos a cenar fuera? Dijo Albert.

— Me siento algo cansada. Dijo Candy.

— Mejor pedimos comida. Dijo la tía abuela. No vamos a poner a cocinar a Dorothy en su día libre.

— Me parece perfecto. Un sonriente Albert solo de recordar que podía encontrarse con Serena sacudió la cabeza.

Candy y George llegaban a su casa con todas las cajas de los vestidos, la tía Elroy se quedó triste pero con la promesa de verse todos los días.

— Papá ahora si dime que encontraste en Zúrich sea lo que sea lo superare. George sonrió.

—Tu madre te dejo un patrimonio dinero y joyas, mucho mucho dinero, las joyas las traje conmigo el dinero está depositado a tu nombre con respecto a las joyas si me gustaría que las conservaras son un regalo de tu madre. El dinero puedes disponer de él.

Candy se levante de golpe, sintiendo un estirón en el cuello y se vuelve a sentar despacio.

— ¡Cuidado hija!

— Lo siento me emocioné ayudare a mis madres, el orfanato necesita unos arreglos, de cuánto dinero hablamos.

— Bueno para ampliar el orfanato diez veces, la señora Elroy también ofreció su ayuda.

— ¡Tanto papá!

— Tu madre viene de una familia pudiente. Promete hija que no te acercaras a ellos.

— Quiero saber todo papá, no me ocultes nada, no soy una niña. George suspira.

— Es muy doloroso para mí, tu madre iba a romper su compromiso con Edrick Collins y huir conmigo, lo fue a buscar y él… abuso de tu madre.

— ¡Queee! No puede ser papá.

— Tus abuelos repudiaron a tu madre, ella les hizo creer que tu eras producto de esa violación, ella quería ganar tiempo para alejarse.

Hija prométeme que no te acercaras a ellos, si Collins se entera que eres hija de mi querida Eileen puede hacerte daño.

— Te lo prometo papá, pero ese cerdo debe pagar lo que le hizo a mi madre.

— De eso me encargare yo, hay otra cosa el doctor Martín conoció a tu madre él te ayudo a venir al mundo, le prometió a tu madre cuidarte, creo que cumplió su ultima voluntad. El doctor Martín te dijo que si le sucedía algo tomaras una llave.

— Sí, que tomara lo que había ahí, ahora entiendo siempre estaba al pendiente de mí. En mi cumpleaños me regalaba un pastel y unos vestidos, recuerdo que le dije a la hermana María que me enseñara a lavar, los lavaba con tanto cuidado para que no se me acabaran eran muy bonitos «Annie era la que los estrenaba primero… — Candy me dejas ponérmelo primero a mi»

— Él te dejo en el hogar de Pony, no podía hacerse cargo de ti en ese entonces tenía un problema de alcoholismo y como veras no era el indicado para cuidarte. Candy lloraba abrazada de su padre.

— Parece que estoy soñando.

— A mí también descansemos ya abuse mucho de William y el trabajo se ha acumulado. ¿Cómo te fue en el paseo con él?

— Me subió a un cisne que hizo su sobrino.

— Stear y su hermano Archie están el Londres. George le dio un beso y salió de la habitación.

Era una mañana lluviosa Candy se había levantado temprano para desayunar con su padre, ya no necesitaba la ayuda de Flammy y Nataly. Ella se las arreglaba con Bertha.

— Está lluvia hizo que descendiera la temperatura.

— Porque no te acuestas hija.

— Intentare papá, pero quiero ir con el doctor Martín.

— Le diré al chófer.

George entraba al banco su rostro lucia diferente un brillo especial había en sus ojos.

— ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que eras el príncipe?

Albert no pudo ponerse más rojo porque ya no pudo, sentía la mirada acusadora de George sobre él.

— Esperaba el momento adecuado, hizo un excelente dibujo mío me reconociste de inmediato.

— Hasta el kilt le quedo perfecto, recuerdo cuando escapaste de la fiesta y las clases de manejo quedaron descubiertas fui reprendido por tu tía.

—Y si no hubieras llegado a interrumpir hubiera sabido más de ella la deje hablando sola señalaba su hogar, alcance a ver una cruz parecía una iglesia.

George se sentó pensando que cerca estuvo de su hija por azares del destino su pupilo la había encontrado primero hace catorce años.

— Se lo que pasa por tu cabeza George, tal vez no era tiempo de que se encontraran todavía.

Habían pasado dos meses del viaje de George a Zúrich como él lo había dicho Candy empezó la remodelación del orfanato con la ayuda de Albert que no desaprovechaba la ocasión para estar junto a ella, las invitaciones para estar juntos no se hicieron esperar. George se había llevado buena impresión con Mattew Norton se veía muy enamorado de su hija, pero en el corazón no se manda y el de su hija había elegido a William.

Albert y Candy viajaban juntos rumbo al hogar de Pony, Candy regresaría a trabajar al hospital solo el turno de la mañana sin recibir sueldo, así lo había decido quería estar con su padre y haciendo guardias le sería imposible verlo y no quería perder un solo día de convivir con él, eso le había agrado a George y a la tía abuela.

— Albert ya quiero ver cómo va la remodelación han pasado dos meses.

— Es poco el avance pero ya te darás una idea como se verá, el Arquitecto es de mi absoluta confianza. Así que puedes estar tranquila. — Miro a Candy a través de sus gafas oscuras, él tenía planeado hacer algo que ya no podía esperar y con Norton cerca de Candy no le hacía mucha gracia.

— ¡Hija, Bienvenidos! Los niños están en clases. Están emocionados con todo lo que está pasando.

— A mi me pasa igual señorita Pony. Albert dio un recorrido por la obra Candy lo alcanzo, como era costumbre desde que salían juntos él le ponía su mano en la cintura para guiarla ese pequeño toque, ella al sentir su brazo alza su rostro le sonríe y siguen caminando.

— ¿Qué te parece?

— Los niños serán los más felices con todo el espacio que tendrán, Nancy ya me dio su lista quiere las sábanas de la sirenita, pijama. Están contentos con la televisión no se imaginaron que hubiera una tan grande, ahora están sentados y todos alcanzan a verla, gracias Albert por ese detalle.

— No tienes por qué darlas Candy lo hice con mucho gusto, y podemos hacer las lista de los niños que juego de sábanas quieren, para que estrenen sus camas en sus nuevas habitaciones. Albert la trae hacia él y la abraza, vamos a la colina.

Albert la toma de la mano y caminan rumbo a la colina, había notado extraño a Albert desde que paso por ella.

— Candy sé que tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos _«te conocí a los seis años»._ Candy se perdía en color azul de sus ojos. Me gustas mucho, no quiero seguir callando mis sentimientos te has adueñado de mi corazón estas en mis pensamientos de día y de noche. Albert se inclina para besarla _«Lo siento tía no puedo darle un beso casto y puro». _

Candy sentía su aliento cerca de su rostro estaba a punto de recibir un beso de Albert, ella lo había soñado. Sus labios se rozaron eran suaves y tersos, como él se los había imaginado, Candy le correspondía, él se separa toma su rostro y pega su frente.

— Deseaba tanto besarte te has tatuado en mi corazón. Al sentir que Candy no hablaba.

Tal vez me precipite. Le besa la frente y la abraza su corazón se sentía acelerado sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho.

— Yo también lo deseaba Albert.

— Deberás mi amor me puedo dar por correspondido. Ella asiente y el vuelve a besarla profundizando el beso.

— Candy, Candy.

— Jefe. Ellos se separan sonrientes.

— Creo que terminaron las clases. Bajaron abrazados con los niños a su alrededor.

Albert y Candy se despedían del hogar con el vitoreo de los niños, los mayores corrían al padre árbol y se subían. Mientras avanzaba el automóvil, Candy dio un suspiro.

— ¿Y ese suspiro mi amor?

— Se me hace extraño y a la vez me gusta que me digas así.

— Mi amor, mi amor, mi amorrr

— Albertttt que loco ja ja ja

— Ja ja ja

— He hecho este recorrido tantas veces que siento que las flores me despiden

— ¿Las flores?

— La imagen que forman los Lupinos azules parecen dos interminables ríos.

— El jardinero los llama Bluebonnet, si es hermoso el paisaje.

Dejaron los lupinos azules atrás y pareciera que el automóvil fuera sobre una alfombra verde llena de muchas flores.

— Nunca he visto otro paisaje así de hermoso. Candy suspiraba.

— Podemos venir más seguido mi amor, a mí también me gusta es muy hermoso estar rodeado de tanta belleza. Albert la miro y detuvo el automóvil. Se apodero de sus labios se volvería adicto a eso labios color cereza.

—Te amo Candy.

**_Continuará…_**

**_Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios._**

**_NOS LEEMOS XOXO_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_CAPITULO 6 LDDMC_**

Albert pasaba por Candy para llevarla a su trabajo dándole un beso casto por la presencia de George. Que quiso reírse al ver a su pupilo enamorado. Pero sintiendo celos de padre Candy era su hija.

— ¡Buenos días, George!

— Pensé que no ibas a saludarme.

— Nos vemos papá. Dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre. George había hablado con el doctor Leornard para poner seguridad dentro del hospital.

George observa alejarse el automóvil, dio un suspiro sabía que su hija estaba enamorada de Albert y él también de ella. El rubio se sentía feliz como no se había sentido años atrás, su corazón palpitaba cuando la veía de reojo, esa pequeña rubia de labios color cereza había venido a terminar con su soltería ella tenía todo lo que el buscaba en una mujer, lo supo desde que la vio en el hospital su corazón no le mentía por nadie había sentido ese fuego que le quemaba por dentro, sentir celos cuando todavía no era su pareja, esa sensación de posesión, no quería ser un novio celoso pero no podía evitarlo... su sola sonrisa lo descolocaba.

— Vengo por ti a la salida, mi amor. Se despidieron Candy entro sonriente Nataly y Flammy los vieron despedirse intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿Señorita hay algo que no nos has contado? — Dijo Flammy con el dedo acusador— Candy sonriente y con las mejillas rojas.

— Bueno ya lo vieron somos novios. Flammy y Nataly gritaron.

— ¡Señoritas están en un hospital! — Dijo el doctor Frank haciendo un guiño —

— Candy hacen bonita pareja, desde que te conoció sus ojos de enamorado no podía negarlo, se derretía por ti ¿verdad Flammy?

— Nataly tiene razón y nos da mucho gusto por ti Candy, bueno señoritas a trabajar en la comida nos ponemos al corriente.

**Banco Andrew**

La señora Elroy entraba al banco, con una seguridad que los empleados dejaban de respirar verla en el banco eran contadas ocasiones, pero su solo presencia imponía, ella con una sola mirada podía notar que estaba fuera de lugar en el banco, una silla, un escritorio todo tenía que estar en perfectas condiciones, limpieza absoluta y en orden, la oficina principal con muebles tallados de fina madera, cuadros adornando las paredes, una vitrina que guardaba celosamente los libros, y el majestuoso escritorio donde se encontraba su sobrino, que tiempo atrás había ocupado su padre.

— ¡Buenos días, Amalia!

— ¡Buenos días, señora Elroy!

— Que nadie nos interrumpa, por favor.

— Si, señora.

— ¡Tía!

— ¡Buenos días! Veo que George ya te está poniendo al tanto, Collins es un sujeto peligroso que hasta al día de hoy a evadido la justicia. Él se encuentra en Europa en estos momentos aquí está el informe hace días se encontró a una mujer muerta con las mismas circunstancias que las mujeres de las imágenes, ahí no pudo hacer pasar la muerte como accidental las autoridades están investigando, temo que en cualquier momento se encuentre de regreso.

— La cárcel no es suficiente para un sujeto de este tamaño su abogado puede decir que necesita ayuda psiquiátrica — dijo Albert pasándose sus manos por el cabello, pensando en Candy —

Él fácilmente puede deducir la verdad sobre Candy con un examen de ADN, mi pequeña corre peligro. Lo quiero lejos de ella. Podemos ponerle una trampa las mujeres que busca la mayoría son rubias, él debe… desaparecer.

Albert recordaba las imágenes que George le había mostrado de la investigación, y lo que le hizo a Eileen. Collins era una amenaza para su Candy y también para su gran amigo George.

— Dar parte a las autoridades.

— No, tía él ha evadido la justicia porque ha recibido ayuda, Collins se enteraría de inmediato.

— George sé que quisieras matarlo con tus propias manos, no quisiera que te mancharas de sangre. — Por Eileen y mi hija lo haría señora Elroy.

— Conocemos gente que se dedica hacer este tipo de trabajos sin dejar rastro. — Dijo Albert —

— No escatimen gastos. El próximo mes es la gala para recaudar fondos esta vez será para la cruz roja, no podemos faltar. Candy hablo conmigo para darme la buena nueva, George no seas tan blando con tu yerno. Albert se sonrojo ante la sonrisa de George.

La señora Elroy salia del banco mirando al cielo, en su pensamiento pedía a Eileen que cuidara de su hija y George, ella estaba en duda si hablar o no con Kael Ballard, tendría que platicarlo con George.

_O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O_

Caía la noche era un cielo estrellado el majestuoso salón "Renaissance" daba la bienvenida a los invitados y el desfile de autos de lujo haciendo fila para dejar en la entrada a sus dueños, los flashes no se hacían esperar, era un evento organizado por la señora Elroy Andrew y nadie podía perdérselo y más porque estaría su sobrino William A. Andrew siempre había señoritas dispuestas esperando que él las invitara a bailar lo que no sucedía muchas veces, eran contadas las ocasiones que bailaba y era solo una pieza no más. Él siempre marcaba distancia no quería ilusionarlas o que pensaran lo que no era.

Albert ayudaba a bajar a Candy acompañados de la señora Elroy y George. Ante la mirada de los presentes que no se esperaban que llegara acompañado y verlo protector con su acompañante.

— ¡Estás hermosa mi amor!

Tomando a Candy de la cintura entraron al salón ante las miradas de los presentes, era la primera vez que William A. Andrew llegaba acompañado de una dama a un evento. Las personas mayores se quedaron sorprendidos de la belleza de Candy haciendo memoria les recordaba a Eileen Ballard Cavanagh su parecido era sorprendente, se escuchaban murmullos, Candy podía observar cómo la gente se hablaba al oído.

— ¿Qué sucede Candy?

— Estoy algo nerviosa, siento que todos me miran.

— Eres la mujer más hermosa del evento mi amor. Vamos a bailar.

Los murmullos en la salón seguían las miradas al centro de la pista donde los rubios bailaban, no sabían quién era la rubia de ojos verdes que acompañaba al banquero William A. Andrew. Pero las personas mayores que se encontraban en el lugar le encontraban parecido con la fallecida Eileen y era asombroso, las cámaras estaban dirigidas a la pareja de rubios que no dejaban de tomar fotos.

— ¿Ya más relajada? Dedicándole una sonrisa y acercándola más a su cuerpo. No me cansaría nunca de admirarte mi amor me tienes hechizado.

Entre música, baile y sonrisas coquetas de ambos buscaron a la señora Elroy y George, Candy fue al tocador acompañada de la señora Elroy. George platicaba con unos socios pudo disimular el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, ver a su hija le recordaba tanto a su madre y se transportó años atrás cuando estaban ellos en esos eventos y de vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban.

— ¡William! No esperaba verte aquí.

— ¡Annie Britter! Es un evento que organiza mi tía Elroy.

— Invítame a bailar o prefieres tomar algo.

Annie acercándose a Albert para susurrarle al oído, Albert se hizo un poco hacía atrás para evitar que se acercara más a él, ante la mirada a distancia de Candy y la señora Elroy.

— Hija no todo es lo que parece.

Candy se quedó estática ni siquiera escucho lo que le dijo la tía abuela, sino por el comportamiento de Annie que estaba teniendo con Albert, lo estaba seduciendo literalmente, miro a su alrededor y las miradas se dirigían hacia la morena y el rubio. Ella camino tomando del brazo a la señora Elroy.

— No cambias Annie, no eres mi tipo.

— Sé que te revuelcas con Serena. Candy escucho estas últimas palabras, quiso correr pero el fuerte agarre del brazo de la tía Elroy la detuvo.

— ¡William!

Escucho Albert a sus espaldas viendo el rostro de Candy su mirada le dijo todo había escuchado lo dicho por Annie, que de repente se quedó callada, y no entendía porque si siempre estaba hablando hasta por los codos cuando lo veía en un evento.

— Mi amor te presento a Annie Britter es hija de uno de los socios.

A Annie no le salía la voz tuvo que parpadear varias veces. La rubia que tenía enfrente era una Candy diferente refinada, sofisticada, su estilizada figura hacía lucir más ese hermoso vestido, ella conocedora de moda sabía que era un diseño exclusivo y no cualquiera podía darse el lujo de llevarlo puesto, solo personas de prestigio, pudientes. Annie sacudió su cabeza no podía estarle pasando eso a ella a Annie Britter, ella se había esmerado en su vestimenta, había hecho un viaje relámpago a Francia quería el mejor vestido, sabía que William estaría en el evento y ella terminaría saliendo con él directo a un hotel, esos eran sus planes, pero la rubia que sus ojos veían había venido a tirarlos por la borda y traer recuerdos que no eran de su agrado.

— Candy Johnson, mucho gusto. Dándole la mano quedándose en el aire porque Annie no reaccionaba. ¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga mi amor? — Dijo Candy recalcando las últimas palabras —

«No has cambiado Annie sigues siendo la misma cobarde de siempre»

—Te sientes bien Annie te has puesto pálida de repente. Dijo la señora Elroy que no había perdido detalle de la actitud de Annie.

George se acercó a su hija, alcanzo a ver que Annie Brittter no le dio la mano a su hija.

— ¿Hija bailamos?

— Si, padre.

Era lo que Candy deseaba alejarse de Annie tiempo atrás le había pedido que no la buscara que no le escribiera más ella se avergonzaba del hogar de Pony.

Hija, padre esas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de una Annie que no salia de su asombro, se pregunto si tal vez estaba soñando, ¿esto no esta pasando se volvió a preguntar?

— ¿William, puedes acompañarme afuera me falta el aire?

— Te acompaño yo Annie como veras sería muy mal visto que mi sobrino salga con la que no es su novia.

— ¿Su novia?

— Si querida, Candy es la novia oficial de William y estoy muy contenta por la elección que ha hecho.

— ¿Pero usted conoce a la familia de Candy?

— Por su puesto querida, hace poco estuvimos en el hogar de Pony, pero sigues pálida todavía Annie pareciera que vas a desmayarte.

George bailaba con su hija recordando a su querida Eileen en ese tipo de fiestas, se la imagino sonriendo ella era la más hermosa su belleza resaltaba por sí sola, nunca pudieron bailar juntos pero se buscaban con la mirada.

— ¿Qué paso con Annie Britter, hija?

— ¿La conoces?

— Es hija de uno de los socios, estás a punto de llorar hija.

— Annie se crió conmigo en el hogar de Pony, ella fue adoptada por el señor Britter yo yo… padre pensé que esto ya no me dolería.

— ¿Quieres irte?

— Si papá.

— Bueno vamos a buscar a William.

— William, Candy y yo nos retiramos.

— Dame unos minutos con Candy, George.

Albert estaba nervioso sabía que Annie era así cuando lo veía pero no pasa de ahí solo un cruce de palabras y él se retiraba, estaba consiente que ella le coqueteaba pero no podía hacer más que comportarse aunque ella insistiera en bailar en ocasiones o que le invitara una copa, él no accedería sabiendo que fue novia de su sobrino y por una situación parecida como la que se presentaba hoy, Archie había terminado con ella. Él no iba a permitir que ese mal momento le amargara la noche a Candy, no sabía como pero la necesitaba como al aire que respira se había adueñado de su corazón y solo a ella la quería junto a él.

— No quiero ir afuera Albert. La voz de una Candy molesta no pasó desapercibida para Albert.

— Sé que Annie te hizo una grosería, mi amor lo que viste no es lo que parece ella siempre se ha comportado de esa manera.

— ¿Y que me dices de Serena, sigues revolcándote con ella?

Esa pregunta no se la esperaba Albert y menos en el tono de rabia que se lo había dicho Candy.

— ¡Candy! No mi amor entre ella y yo no hay nada. Albert la tomo de la cintura y la llevo a un privado.

— Lamento que escucharas lo que dijo Annie y que hayas visto sus insinuaciones, ella no es mi tipo siempre que me ve su comportamiento es el mismo por eso mi sobrino Archie la dejo.

— ¿Tú sobrino?

— Si ella fue novia de Archie, pero un día la vio coqueteando conmigo y termino con ella antes de irse a Londres. No entiendo porque no te dio la mano.

— Me tengo que ir… no me siento bien. Albert la abrazo seco sus lágrimas, rozo sus labios.

— Te amo Candy, no quiero a ninguna mujer a mi lado más que a ti, perdóname por hacerte pasar este mal momento, no esperaba que Annie estuviera aquí después de su rompimiento con mi sobrino, me gustaría que te quedaras más tiempo este evento lo organiza mi tía. Albert le acariciaba sus mejillas.

— Me disculpare con ella después. Candy salió de la estancia seguida de Albert.

— ¿Lista hija? Albert la vio alejarse del brazo del George. Minutos antes Annie se había ido del evento, no quería encontrarse con Candy.

— ¿William, porque tienes esa cara?

— Candy y George se han ido.

— No es para menos con el espectáculo que estabas dando con Annie.

— Tía sabe muy bien que Annie siempre ha sido así y lo que se dice de ella en nuestro círculo social no es nada agradable.

— Espero que hayas terminado con esa mujerzuela porque lo que dijo Annie lo escuchó Candy fuerte y claro. Tus aventuras son del dominio público, te pedí muchas veces que fueras discreto si no ibas en serio en esa relación. La señora Elroy saco su abanico esperaba que el incidente pasara desapercibido.

George iba preocupado por su hija desde que la conoció no la había visto en ese estado. Él conocía a Annie Britter y lo que se rumoraba de ella, nunca se imaginó que fuera adoptada, por murmuraciones sabía que era una señorita caprichosa y cuando se hizo novia de Archie pensó que todo era eso murmuraciones hasta que la vio coqueteando con William.

— Hemos llegado hija, quiero que me cuentes todo. Candy suspiro.

— Bueno como te dije ella y yo crecimos en el hogar de Pony nos encontraron el mismo día, yo nunca quise ser adoptada por no dejar sola a Annie esa promesa nos habíamos hecho estar siempre juntas, pero un día Annie estaba triste fue cuando Tom fue adoptado y para quitarle la tristeza la lleve de picnic nos metimos al rio la corriente estaba muy fuerte y el capataz del señor Britter nos rescató y nos llevó con él… Annie se quedó a dormir ahí y yo me regrese al hogar, después los señores Britter fueron al hogar y Annie acepto ser su hija adoptiva yo me alegre por ella al fin iba a tener un papá y una mamá que tanto quería.

Ella me escribía… hasta que me llego una carta donde me decía que era la última carta que me escribiría, cuando recibí esa carta pensé que era la respuesta de una carta anterior mía, viendo las necesidades del hogar y que yo estaba grande para ser adoptada le pedía que hablara con el señor Britter para que me ayudara a conseguir un trabajo.

Esa última carta que me envió me rompió el corazón, me pedía que no le escribiera más que ella tenía nuevos amigos y que todos eran de buena familia. Y que no había podido hablarle a su papá sobre el trabajo para mí. Candy soltó el llanto su padre la abrazo y lloro con ella.

— ¡Hija cuanto has sufrido!

— Así que hice lo que dijo olvidarme de ella, tenía temor que se supiera que era adoptada. Nunca más la volví a ver hasta hoy coqueteándole a Albert y los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente. Candy se deja caer en la almohada su padre le acariciaba los cabellos, el dolor y los celos se le habían juntado a su hija.

— Descansa hija. Mañana veras las cosas de otra manera, William se ha de ver quedado preocupado. Sera mejor que prendas el teléfono.

— Lamento haber salido así mi tía preparo el evento con mucho amor.

— Ella entenderá hija. George salió de la habitación. Candy encendió el celular los mensajes y llamadas le llegaron de golpe.

— ¡Candy, mi amor! Estoy afuera quiero verte, mi amor sé que estás ahí.

— Espérame Albert en un momento bajo. La sangre volvió al cuerpo de Albert él se había disculpado con su tía y salió en busca de Candy.

Candy bajo en pijama su rostro mostraba que había llorado entendía su molestia pero él pensó que lo de lo Annie no le había afectado. Fueron al jardín cerca de la fuente, Albert se sentó en la orilla y tomo a Candy por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

— Mi amor perdóname, Annie siempre que me ve actúa de esa manera, pero he sido claro con ella, sigo siendo tu novio, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres romper conmigo? Candy veía el rostro de nostalgia de Albert.

— No te negare que lo último que dijo Annie me dolió, solo de imaginarte en brazos de otra mujer no es nada agradable.

— Mi vida tengo un pasado pero eso se terminó desde antes de conocerte. Entre Serena y yo ya no había nada.

— ¿Serena es la mujer con la que estabas en el restaurante?

— No quiero hablar de ella. Candy intento alejarse pero los brazos de Albert no la soltaron.

— Si es ella, pero ya habíamos terminado ella llego al restaurante y se sentó mientras yo comía si te diste cuenta solo había un cubierto, ella no acepta que lo nuestro termino. Solo me interesas tú y nadie más, ¿sigo siendo tu novio?

— Sigues siendo mi novio Albert. Albert la beso por toda la cara hasta llegar a sus labios profundizando el beso.

— Pero porque hay tristeza en tus ojos mi amor.

— Annie y yo nos conocemos.

— Eso no le daba derecho haberte dejado con la mano extendida.

— Crecimos juntas en el hogar de Pony, pero se avergüenza me pidió callar y que me olvidara de ella.

Candy le enseño la última carta que le había enviado, Albert término de leerla y la abrazo.

— Hasta hoy que volví a verla y coqueteando con mi novio.

— Solo tengo ojos para ti, ella es siempre así anda de caza en el círculo de hombres es lo que se comenta. Se escucha feo pero no quiero tener secretos contigo mi amor, solo de pensar que quisieras dejarme me volví loco. Mañana vengo para desayunar juntos vendrá mi tía.

— Me disculpare con ella.

— Para hacerte sentir bien ella me jalo las orejas.

— Ja ja ja pues te ganaste el regaño.

— No quiero pero tengo que irme, tener a mi suegro de enemigo me da terror. Dijo Albert ya sonriente y relajado.

— ¡Buenos días, hija! Tienes mejor semblante arreglaste las cosas con William.

— Si papá.

— Adelante señora Elroy, señor William.

— ¡Buenos días Bertha!

— ¡Hola, mi amor! Albert beso a Candy. El carraspeo de la tía Elroy los hizo sonreír.

Después del desayuno se sentaron en la sala, para revisar los periódicos. El incidente de Annie no fue tocado en el matutino, en cambio las imágenes de Candy y Albert llenaban la página de sociales.

Con comentarios agradables y realzando la belleza de Candy y nadie sabía de donde había salido.

— Hija estoy feliz todos son buenos comentarios.

— Tía quiero disculparme por salirme de esa forma de la fiesta.

— Quédate tranquila te entiendo era un momento incómodo para ti, ahora entiendo porque se puso Annie pálida, William ya me platico que crecieron juntas en el hogar de Pony. Fue adoptada por una buena familia lástima que no supo aprovechar la oportunidad que se le estaba brindando, hasta donde se ya no quiso estudiar y no se pierde cualquier evento, en uno de esos fue donde conoció a mi sobrino Archie, afortunadamente duraron unos meses. Siempre me dio mala espina pero no podía decirle nada a Archie el terminaría por desengañarse por sí solo como ocurrió.

**_Residencia Ballard_**

La residencia Ballard era una de las más grandes de una zona exclusiva de Chicago, no tan majestuosa como la de la familia Andrew que tenía un lago propio, pero también imponía era una espectacular finca de piedra en estilo clásico. El señor Kael tiempo atrás había recibido una oferta por su mansión, pero él no había aceptado aunque se sintiera solo deambulando por todas las habitaciones, la habitación de su hija Eileen permanecía intacta bajo llave, solo la servidumbre entraba a hacer limpieza y la volvía a cerrar, en todo este tiempo el no tuvo el valor para entrar. Por esa habitación que guardaba celosamente las pertenencias que un día lució su hija y el remordimiento que lo carcomía con los años, no acepto la oferta que le ofreciera un famoso diseñador de moda, aún por encima de su valor.

— Peter llévame el periódico a la biblioteca y un café.

— Enseguida señor.

Kael Ballard había estado enfermo había contraído una fuerte gripe que lo mantuvo en cama durante una semana. Hojeaba el periódico la sección economía y finanzas era lo único que leía desde que su hija y su esposa fallecieron había dejado de asistir a eventos sociales. Las hojas del periódico se deslizaron quedando la de sociales en el suelo, él no le dio importancia hasta que termino de leer y se puso de pie quedando el periódico debajo de su pantufla, eso lo hizo mirar hacia abajo quedando estático mirando la imagen sonriente de Candy acompañada de Albert.

— Eileennn, hija. El golpe en seco llamo la atención de Peter que corrió a la biblioteca.

— Anastasia, Anastasia.

— ¡Dios mío, Peter! ¿Qué paso?

— Solo fue un desmayo.

— Acomódalo en el sillón.

— Señor Kael.

— Eileen hija.

— Está delirando. Dijo un Peter preocupado.

— No, algo le impresiono.

— Señor Kael, soy Peter me reconoce.

— Eileen hija perdóname.

**_Continuará…_**

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios_**

**_NOS LEEMOS XOXO_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_CAPITULO 7 LDDMC_**

Annie no había podido conciliar el sueño desde que volvió a ver a Candy más hermosa, segura de sí misma y había escuchado bien era la novia oficial del inalcanzable William A. Andrew, que ella había querido atrapar haciéndose novia primero de su sobrino Archibald para poder acercarse a él, la nota del periódico había terminado por amargarle la mañana, lo arrugo y lo aventó al suelo.

«No cambias Annie, sigues siendo la misma trepadora hizo bien mi sobrino en terminar contigo»

— ¡Maldita vieja!

«Escúchame bien te quiero lejos de Candy y William.

— Pero usted no la conoce, es huérfana si sus amistades se enteran será el hazme reír, en las altas esferas de la socialité, en el mundo en que nos movemos.

Eso me tiene sin cuidado Annie, ¿Cómo sabes que es huérfana? ¿De dónde la conoces? »

— Debí quedarme callada, otra vez Candy vienes a trastocar mi paz, ¿cómo conociste a los Andrew? La señora Elroy te adora, la mirada de William lo dice todo… eres su novia Candy Johnson. De apellido Johnson ¿Quién te adopto? Sera posible que George… Y si te confabulaste con ese gato.

_O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O_

El señor Kael pareciera que la imagen vista en el periódico le había inyectado energía, su semblante era otro, la tristeza que años atrás lo había acompañado se había ido como por arte de magia, la señorita rubia del matutino era muy parecida a su hija Eileen por no decir que estaba viendo a su propia hija.

**_— _**Peter dile al chófer que prepare el automóvil, voy a salir.

— ¡Pero señor su salud! ¿Y el desmayo que tuvo?

— Estoy bien prepárame el baño.

…

**_— _**Bueno.

— Señor Johnson.

— Dime Dorothy, está aquí el señor Kael Ballard.

George sintió como si una ráfaga de viento helado hubiera entrado por la ventana, y lo hubiera congelado dejándolo como una estatua, ere el nombre que menos quería escuchar no por el momento, no estaba preparado para hablar con el padre de Eileen. La señora Elroy lo observa, Candy y Albert paseaban por el jardín.

— George, ¿qué sucede? La señora Elroy toma el teléfono. Bueno ¿quién habla?

— Soy Dorothy señora, le decía al señor Johnson que el señor Kael Ballard está aquí y desea hablar con usted no se moverá de aquí hasta verla.

— Entiendo Dorothy, vamos para allá. George tal vez sea mejor hablar con él.

— Tengo miedo señora Elroy. No sé cómo vaya a reaccionar el señor Ballard.

— George Candy es tu hija, es mayor de edad nadie te la puede quitar, y a eso le agregamos que William esta enamorado de ella, nunca lo había visto así es otro desde que conoció a Candy, vamos a la residencia y hablemos, este encuentro iba a darse tarde o temprano, agarra los papeles. William y Candy se quedan aquí. Espero que William pueda comportarse. — George solo sonrió —

— Hija voy a salir con la señora Elroy.

— ¿Sucede algo George?

— No sobrino, quiero que George me acompañe a ver unas cosas que necesito para la fundación.

George y la señora Elroy se despedían ante la mirada de Albert que no se había tragado ese cuento.

— ¿Bueno mi amor que quieres hacer? ¿Vemos una película o prefieres ir a dar una vuelta?

— La película está bien.

George iba sumido en sus pensamientos, sentía un nudo en el estómago su cerebro se empezó a llenar de imágenes de años atrás, las veces que converso con el señor kael Ballard y a lo lejos veía a su querida Eileen platicando en un círculo de señoritas, ella era la más hermosa destacaba por su sencillez y su sonrisa sincera.

— ¡El periódico!

— ¿¡Qué dices!? Tranquilízate George o me pondrás nerviosa también.

— Lo siento señora Elroy, vio a mi hija en el periódico con William no veo que más quiera hablar con usted.

El señor Ballard se pone de pie al ver entrar a la señora Elroy elegante y segura de sí misma como la recuerda.

— ¡Kael, esto si es una sorpresa! Dijo la señora Elroy tratando de que su voz se escuchara lo más normal posible.

— Espero no haber interrumpido nada importante.

— Descuida pasemos a la biblioteca.

— Quisiera hablar contigo en privado.

— George es de mi entera confianza.

— No es de negocios lo que quiero hablar.

— George es mi brazo derecho y siempre está presente en cualquier asunto que tenga que ver con la familia.

— Entiendo. Dijo el señor Kael suspirando.

El señor Kael Ballard sabia lo que conlleva ser un Andrew, una familia pudiente su apellido sonaba en el circulo en que se movían y lo bueno que era el sobrino de Elroy para cerrar negocios y asediado por las hijas de los empresarios, y la amplia biblioteca era una muestra de esa fortuna decorada con finos muebles de madera, las pinturas terminaban de decorar la estancia unas imágenes de la familia otras de pintores famosos. Era el doble de tamaño de la que él tenía en su propiedad.

— Tú dirás Kael, ¿deseas algo de tomar?

— Estoy bien así, gracias.

— ¿Quiero qué me digas quién es la dama que acompaño a tu sobrino a la gala de la cruz roja?

— ¿Por qué ese interés?

La señora Elroy sabía que no era educado responder con otra pregunta, pero Kael había soltado la pregunta a bocajarro tomándola desprevenida y no quería imaginarse como estaría George, por primera vez lo notaba nervioso aunque lo disimulaba muy bien.

— El parecido con mi hija Eileen es asombroso, sería un milagro que ella fuera su hija, mi hija volvió a nacer en esa señorita. Fue la señorita que se llevó la noche opacando a todas las damas ahí presentes, además que hacen una bonita pareja con tu sobrino.

— ¿Qué harías si ella fuera hija de Eileen?

George tuvo que sostenerse del escritorio de madera finamente tallado y hacer uso de toda la tranquilidad posible en su interior. Que la señora Elroy fuera también directa no se lo esperaba, aunque la conocía y ella no se andaba con rodeos ni medias tintas.

— Sería un bendito milagro, Elroy… años atrás fui muy duro con mi hija la desterré no quise saber de ella.

— Lamento mucho su perdida era una joven muy dulce y alegre, cuando me entere de su muerte no fue fácil de asimilar, era tan joven. Nunca se supo cuál fue la causa de su muerte. — Soltó de golpe la señora Elroy esperando la reacción que tendría Kael Ballard —

— Recordarlo me es muy doloroso y me siento culpable la deje sola mi orgullo pudo más que proteger a mi hija… a mi sangre.

— Si me dices que paso tal vez te pueda entender. Respondió la señora Elroy con toda la tranquilidad que la caracterizaba, como si estuviera en una junta de negocios

— Mi hija fue violada, pensé que Collins la quería y no le importaría. Al escuchar el nombre de Collins, George apretó los puños.

— ¿Y sabes quién hizo esa atrocidad? ¿Esa bajeza?

— No, mi hija no logró verle la cara, ni cuantos fueron… la dejaron muy lastimada eso nos dijo el Doctor Martín, no supe a donde se fue después de recuperarse, Glenda se volvió ermitaña y no se habló más del asunto. Luego Glenda hizo un viaje a Londres supongo que ahí estaba Eileen.

Eso sorprendió a la señora Elroy, cómo pudo Kael abandonar a su hija sin importarle su seguridad, recordó la carta que Eileen le dejo a George, una lágrima estaba a punto de salir, ella disimuladamente paso su pañuelo por su rostro mientras Kael miraba a George.

— ¿Supones? ¿No lo sabías?

— Después de eso no quise saber nada de ella, el compromiso estaba disuelto pensé que perdería parte de mi fortuna ella estaba comprometida desde que nació, Collins fue bondadoso en este aspecto, no rompió con los negocios que tenemos. Yo se lo agradecí.

Meses después el Doctor toco nuestra puerta y nos dijo que ella había fallecido, Glenda salió inmediatamente yo me quede, el Doctor se encargó de todos los tramites vino el funeral. Después de eso empecé a soñar con mi hija, no me atreví a ir con el doctor para preguntar en qué circunstancias falleció y Glenda si llegó a saberlo no me dijo. Cuanto me arrepiento de haber abandonado a mi hija a su suerte.

— Siento mucho la pérdida de su hija y su esposa señor Ballard. Dijo George con una voz gruesa y profunda y con determinación que logro poner nervioso al señor Kael Ballard.

El miserable que violo a su hija fue Edrick Collins, el mismo día que ella fue a su casa para romper el compromiso.

— ¿¡Qué dices!? Eso es imposible él es una buena persona intachable.

— ¿Por qué cree que no rompió la sociedad que tenía? — Remato George — La culpa que sentía por lo que hizo, no se ha preguntado porque desapareció de Chicago.

— Bueno deduje que fue por la muerte de mi hija, tal vez tuvo remordimientos por haberla rechazado.

— Pero usted mismo dijo que le pareció que él no la quería.

— ¿A dónde quiere llegar señor Johnson?

— Usted iba a entregar a su hija a un asesino. Dicho esto George saco las imágenes de las víctimas de Edrick Collins.

Las manos de Kael Ballard temblaban al ver las imágenes su rostro se desfiguraba entre el terror y el coraje, a los que sus ojos veían y leían no dando crédito, sabía de la existencia de ese tipo de prácticas sexuales, pero lo que su futuro yerno en ese entonces le había hecho a esas chicas su cerebro no podía asimilar, leyó la forma detallada de cómo fueron encontrados los cadáveres y concluyendo la investigación como muerte accidental otras de forma natural, pensó en su hija y se derrumbó en el suelo. George lo levanto y le dio una bebida.

— ¿Te sientes bien Kael? Podemos llamar al médico. Kael se tomó de golpe la bebida y tomo aire.

— Estoy bien denme unos minutos por favor, esto se sale de cualquier realidad. Volvió a tomar aire. Esa bestia debe pagar lo que le hizo a mi hija y a todas esas chicas.

¿Qué más has averiguado, Elroy? ¿Y usted señor Johnson como se enteró que mi hija iba a romper el compromiso con Collins? George que ya estaba más sereno y por la seguridad de su hija. Saco la carta que le dejara Eileen en Zúrich.

— Porque Eileen y yo manteníamos una relación.

— ¡Queee esto no puede ser, eres un miserable! Muchas veces compartimos fiestas, estuvimos juntos en las reuniones, fuiste a mi casa. Te burlabas en mi cara mientras te veías con mi hija a escondidas. Quiso levantarse pero sus piernas no le respondieron.

— No fue así señor Ballard, yo amaba y seguiré amando a mi querida Eileen por lo que me resta de vida. Nos enamoramos yo sabía de mi posición a ella no le importo, también sabia de su compromiso y que ella no quería casarse con Collins, le pedí que huyéramos.

— Le pediste huir y así dices amarla, la reputación de mi hija hubiera quedado por los suelos.

— Eileen sabía que usted nos encontraría y temía por mi vida.

— Por supuesto que te encontraría y te hubiera matado. Dicho esto George le entrego la carta.

Las letras se le hacían borrosas al señor Ballard las lágrimas fluían por su rostro, tuvo que parar para secar sus lágrimas y continuar leyendo. George y la señora Elroy podían sentir el dolor y culpa que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana mirando al cielo una nube tapaba el sol y sus rayos pasaban a través de ella, poco a poco la nube se fue moviendo para dejarlo en todo su esplendor y mostrarle un cielo azul intenso, se imaginó a su esposa e hija juntas y abrazadas. Suspira siente que su hija le sonríe mientras el sigue de pie en la ventana.

— Mi hija te amaba George con ese amor y esa pasión cuando no puedes vivir sin esa persona y deseas pasar el resto de tu vida a su lado, así de fuerte era lo que mi querida hija sentía por ti, al grado de desafiarme rompiendo su compromiso. Aún después de su muerte la sigues amando el amor de ustedes era tan fuerte, ese amor difícilmente se puede romper. Discúlpame por lo que te dije hace un momento.

No entiendo ¿dónde estuvo todo este tiempo mi nieta?… Porque la señorita del periódico es mi nieta de eso ya no me queda duda.

— Después de no saber de Eileen la busque supe que estaba embarazada no podía descuidar tanto mi trabajo, contrate a una persona pero no dio resultado, yo no podía preguntar en el círculo en que nos movemos por ella sería levantar sospechas y ensuciar más su nombre. Después leí la esquela de su muerte fuimos al funeral en compañía de la señora Elroy. Y la pregunta se quedó en el aire que fue de nuestro hijo si fue varón o mujer y si había sobrevivido ¿Dónde estaba? Pasaron los años hasta hace cuatro meses en un accidente de tránsito choque con mi hija la vi y pareciera que estaba viendo a mi querida Eileen me hice una prueba de ADN sin que ella lo supiera. George saco el examen de laboratorio.

El doctor Martín la trajo al mundo, Eileen le hizo prometer que la cuidara y la alejara de su familia, las razones ya se las puede imaginar. El doctor Martin no podía hacerse cargo de una niña y el visitaba un orfanato llamado el hogar de Pony ahí dejo a mi hija y él la cuidaba a distancia en mejores manos no pudo haberla dejado son excelentes madres, mi hija no fue adoptada por ninguna familia fue creciendo y en ocasiones ayudaba al doctor Martín a hacer curaciones tal vez de ahí le nació ser enfermera. Es una excelente enfermera trabaja en el hospital Joseph muy querida por sus pacientes y el personal del hospital.

— ¡Mi nieta no puede seguir trabajando ella es la heredera absoluta de todo lo que poseo!

— Kael trabajo como tal ya no lo hace, ella va en las mañanas ya no hace guardia, no recibe un sueldo. Es voluntariado lo que hace. Dijo la señora Elroy consternada por lo que ahí estaba pasando.

— No sé si Glenda supo del nacimiento de Candy. George y la señora Elroy intercambiaron miradas y ella asistió.

— Señor Ballard.

— No me digas de usted George, eres mi yerno y el padre de mi nieta.

Un sonriente Kael que no cabía de felicidad y ahora las cosas serían diferentes, repararía el daño que le causo a su hija a través de su nieta, la vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad y esta vez haría las cosas como las tenía que haber hecho tiempo atrás.

— Su esposa Glenda si se enteró que su hija dio a luz, pero no pregunto el sexo del bebe, el niño con el que fue enterrada mi querida Eileen era de otra mujer que había dado a luz pero nació muerto, el doctor Martín para proteger a Candy lo hizo pasar como suyo, ayudo mucho que la familia no averiguara he hiciera los exámenes correspondientes.

— El doctor actuó para proteger a mi nieta, tal vez en ese entonces si me hubiera enterado y saber que podría ser el producto de una violación la hubiera mandado lejos. Mi orgullo en ese momento no me hubiera dejado pensar con claridad.

— Eileen dejo un patrimonio a nuestra hija en Zúrich una cantidad fuerte de dinero y joyas, ella dispuso del dinero y está haciendo unas remodelaciones en el orfanato con ayuda también de William y la señora Elroy.

— Estoy de acuerdo y cuenten con mi aportación, las joyas las puede conservar eran de su madre, además está la dote de Glenda. Ahora me preocupa la seguridad de mi nieta. Si Collins llega a enterarse porque lo hará su imagen salió en todos los periódicos.

— Candy trae seguridad y en el hospital hemos tomado las precauciones necesarias. Pensaba hablar contigo Kael una vez que Edrick Collins hubiera pagado por esos hechos atroces. No debemos alertarlo, podemos ponerle una trampa.

— Eso lo planeamos en otro momento ¿cuándo puedo ver a mi nieta?

— Déjame hablar con ella, mi hija no sabe que Collins es un asesino, solo lo que le hizo a su madre.

Atardecía la televisión se quedó prendida la programación había finalizado dos rubios dormían plácidamente. Albert tenía sobre su pecho a Candy, así los encontró George apagando la televisión poniéndoles una manta. Ambos suspiraron.

— «Hasta en eso están sincronizados, cuanto amas a mi hija nunca te había visto así de enamorado y protector» George los dejo que siguieran durmiendo y se encerró en la biblioteca.

Albert se despertó vio la televisión apagada supuso que George había llegado y se sonrojo que lo encontrara en esa posición con Candy sobre él. Se quedó quieto no quería despertarla, por el evento y el asunto con Annie se acostaron tarde.

— Mmmm. Candy abrió los ojos y levanto el rostro encontrándose con unos ojos azules y un rostro sonriente. Asustada por su atrevimiento quiso levantarse.

— Tranquila mi amor no estamos haciendo nada malo.

— ¿Cómo nos quedamos dormidos? No me di cuenta.

— Bueno estábamos desvelados eso ayudo. Voy a lavarme la cara para despejarme George ya llegó él nos puso la manta.

— ¡Mi padre me vio! Candy se llevó las manos a sus mejillas poniéndose roja. Albert le dio un beso y se puso de pie. Tocaron la puerta.

Entrando una Annie Britter altiva y echando chispas, tomando por sorpresa a Candy.

— ¡Quiero que te vayas de Chicago, Candy!

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— Lo que oíste.

— Hace tiempo que estoy trabajando en Chicago Annie y si te preocupa que hable que te criaste en el hogar de Pony…

— Cállate ni siquiera lo menciones. Esas palabras causaron un dolor en Candy escuchar a Annie expresarse así del hogar que las arropo.

— No te preocupes seguiré guardando tu secreto.

— Debiste quedarte en el hogar de Pony y no salir nunca, por eso nunca hable con mi padre para que te ayudara. Después de esto Annie se tapó la boca.

George que había escuchado el timbre se levantó pero se detuvo cuanto vio que era Annie Britter dejando la puerta entre abierta.

— Pues no te sirvió de mucho Annie me abrí paso por mí misma sin la ayuda de nadie.

— Tenía una vida perfecta, hasta que llegaste tú ¡Maldita seas!

– ¡Plaf!

Annie se tambaleo por la cachetada recibida de Candy.

— Sigues siendo la misma cobarde de siempre Annie, recuerdo perfectamente que querías a unos padres muy ricos y vivir como una princesa. Sentiste pena por Tom porque fue adoptado por un granjero.

Pero todo parece indicar que el dinero no da la felicidad, ¿verdad? Mírate andas vestida muy elegante como una princesa como lo soñaste, pero por dentro estas vacía. Annie quiso abofetearla pero Candy le sostuvo la mano. Albert estaba escuchando pero George le hizo una seña que se quedara dónde estaba.

Annie saco un fajo de billetes y se los arrojo en la cara.

— Ahí tienes ese dinero para que desaparezcas de mi vida huérfana, regresa al hogar de donde no debiste salir.

— Es suficiente Annie Britter. La voz fuerte de George asusto a Annie.

— Ya veo él te adopto, seguramente se pusieron de acuerdo para engatusar a William, hablare con él y le diré que quieren aprovecharse de su fortuna ¡Suéltame imbécil! Solo eres el gato de los An…

— ¡Plaf! ¡Plaf!. Candy cruzo la cara de Annie con dos cachetadas que si no fuera porque George la sostenía del brazo hubiese caído.

— No te permito que insultes a mi padre Annie. Recogió el dinero, la tomo del brazo y la saco a la fuerza en plena calle le aventó el dinero en la cara.

— No necesito tu dinero. Refiriéndose a la seguridad que cuidaba la casa.

— Señores para la próxima no la dejen pasar.

Albert la alcanzo y la abrazo.

— Mi amor no te hizo daño. Albert la abrazo contra su pecho besando su frente.

— Estoy bien.

— Ve con tu padre.

— ¿Harry, porque la dejaron pasar?

— Señor dijo que era amiga de la señorita y anoche en la fiesta estaban platicando.

— Debieron confirmar primero.

— Sí señor, no volverá a pasar.

— ¿Hija estás bien? Tienes buena mano.

George la abrazo ante la mirada de Albert que siempre añoro ver a su mentor en esa imagen que tenía enfrente ahora sabía porque no se había casado. Solo se entrega el corazón una vez, y el suyo pertenecía a esa rubia de ojos verdes que años atrás había conocido. Entendía porque en cuestiones de amor no se sentía pleno y feliz no había encontrado a la mujer que ocupara su corazón por completo, el destino los había juntado de nuevo y no la dejaría ir.

Después de cerrar la puerta tras la visita de Annie, Candy entro abrazada por Albert.

— Nunca me imaginé que Annie fuera así, el señor Britter es buena persona. Dijo Albert que no daba crédito del comportamiento de Annie, de la que se había salvado su sobrino.

— Si ambos fueron muy amables cuando fueron por ella al hogar, no sé porque cambio tanto.

— No quiero que esto de deprima mi amor.

— Estaré bien solo que pensé que ya había superado su rechazo, me duele como se expresa del hogar de Pony, nuestras madres darían la vida por nosotros.

— Ya paso tranquila. Albert la tenía entre sus brazos le acariciaba la espalda.

«Habrá que ponerle un alto a Annie no se quedara tranquila»

**_Continuará… _**

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios**_

_**NOS LEEMOS XOXO**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_CAPITULO 8 LDDMC _**

Iba a ser un día de mucho movimiento en el hospital con dos accidentes, Candy y Flammy solo cambiaban de sala de operaciones eran requeridas por los doctores como enfermeras instrumentistas los cirujanos trabajaban bien con ellas.

— Flammy pensé que nunca terminaríamos, Nataly está de descanso lo que se perdió a ella también le gusta ver a los cirujanos en acción que lo dan todo por la recuperación del paciente.

— Si Candy, es gratificante salvar vidas, el doctor Frank pudo salvar a la señora venia grave del accidente.

Candy y Flammy estaban en los vestidores su turno había concluido por hoy, estaban exhaustas pero la sonrisa de sus pacientes era el mejor aliciente para ellas.

— ¿Candy cuando vamos a salir juntas las tres de nuevo?

— Hay que organizarnos nos hace falta salir las tres como hacíamos antes.

— ¿Crees que te deje el señor Andrew? No te suelta.

— ¿¡Qué dices, Flammy!? Claro que me dejara.

A la mejor estará en la mesa de al lado ja ja ja.

— Es que te ama Candy y con todo lo que nos has contado no es para menos.

— Hoy conoceré a mi abuelo.

— Candy me alegro por ti, todo lo que estás viviendo.

El chófer llegaba por Candy iba nerviosa sabía que su abuelo había repudiado a su madre, tenía tiempo para llegar a cambiarse.

— Hija deja de apretar el pañuelo, tu abuelo es otro él me ha aceptado y a ti te va adorar.

Candy bajaba con su padre en ese momento iban entrando Albert y su tía Elroy. Albert se acercó al pie de la escalera para recibirla los demás dejaron de existir solo eran ellos dos.

— Mi amor estás preciosa, me fascina tu cabello suelto. El carraspeo de la señora Elroy los volvió a la realidad.

— Hija estás hermosa, tu abuelo quedara en shock eres el vivo retrato de tu madre.

— ¡Buenas noches!

Kael Ballard entraba acompañado de sus abogados su nieta tenía que llevar el apellido de él, solo hacían falta las firmas de ella y George. Cuando la tuvo cerca no pudo contenerse y la abrazo tan fuerte que George tuvo que intervenir haciendo reír a los presentes.

— ¡Dios mío! Y volvió abrazarla la besaba, sus ojos llorosos, sus manos y sus labios le temblaban quería decirle muchas cosas pero las palabras no salían, se imagino a su querida hija Eileen años atrás, que por su necedad y no escucharla la había perdido.

— Prometí que no iba a llorar pero esto me ha rebasado estoy viendo a tu madre a través de ti, George creo que voy a romper mi promesa de no quitártela. George con una sonrisa miro a Albert.

— ¿Qué dices, William? ¿Se la dejamos? Los presentes soltaron la carcajada.

Kael no soltaba a Candy juntos se dirigieron a la biblioteca para la firma de papeles. El señor Ballard dejaba todo a su nieta y a su padre, Candy protesto en un principio la explicación que le dio su abuelo termino por convencerla, era la herencia que seria para sus bisnietos y quería muchos, ante el comentario Albert sonrió él deseaba una familia grande, se giró para ver a Candy, ella levanto la vista pudo notar sus mejillas rojas quiso comérsela a besos se veía hermosa, deslumbrante le hizo un guiño que termino por poner encender más sus mejillas.

— Kael tendrás a la prensa encima. Menciono la señora Elroy preocupada por lo que tendría que vivir Candy.

— Lo sé pero no puedo ocultar a mi nieta, y será como lo hemos planeado.

**_Departamento de Serena _**

— Me ausente unos días y me encuentro con esta novedad, por eso te pusiste nervioso William en el restaurante, es hermosa la mocosa. No sabía que George Johnson tenía una hija.

Serena leía el matutino de la fiesta de gala de la cruz roja la sección de sociales hablaba de la señorita que acompañaba al banquero William A. Andrew.

— Y como dice la prensa al parecer ya te han atrapado, eso está por verse esa mocosa no me llega ni a los talones.

Candy había tomado la decisión de seguir las obras de caridad que tiempo atrás su madre llevara a cabo, pidió ayuda a la señora Elroy, ella con gusto iba ayudarla. Fue al hospital a despedirse le tenían preparada una sorpresa el personal y sus pacientes.

El doctor Leornard con ayuda de Flammy y Nataly arreglaron la cafetería con globos, arreglos florales una manta grande con los nombres y firmas de sus pacientes deseándole lo mejor en su nuevo proyecto.

Candy entraba en compañía de Flammy y Nataly se escucharon los aplausos y vitoreo, sus pacientes de la sala de pediatría entonaban una canción.

— Candy agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí, no veremos más tu sonrisa —Dijo la señora Sandra con lágrimas en los ojos, entregándole un ramo de flores, vinieron los aplausos y agradecimientos.

— Oh, yo bueno…

— No tienes por qué ocultarlo Candy, tenemos buenos oídos y nos enteramos de todo lo que pasa en el hospital. Dijo la señora García haciendo un guiño. Causando la risa de todos los presentes.

— Bueno pasemos a probar los deliciosos postres que muy amablemente trajeron los familiares de los pacientes. El doctor Leornard trataba de ocultar sus lágrimas con una sonrisa.

La despedida de Candy fue emotiva ella prometió visitarlos. Mattew la espera en el pasillo.

— ¡Candy!

— ¡Mattew! Una Candy sorprendida miro a todos lados no quería dar de que hablar.

Mattew la abrazo. Albert iba entrando al hospital sabía que era la despedida de Candy, verla en brazos de otro no le gustaba sus celos salieron a flote.

— ¡Estas muy hermosa Candy! Sé que ya tienes novio, vine a despedirme.

— ¿A despedirte?

— Voy a continuar con mis estudios… se que siempre me veías como un amigo, tenia la esperanza que con el tiempo tu corazón me aceptara. Sé inclino para besar a Candy. Ante la mirada de sorpresa de ella.

— ¡Hola, mi amor! Interrumpo algo. Candy desconcertada tardo en responder.

— ¡Adiós, Candy!

Mattew se despido dándole un beso cerca de los labios. Albert frunció el ceño él sabía que si no hubiera interrumpido ese beso se lo hubiera dado en los labios. Albert tomo de la cintura a Candy, manejo en silencio.

— ¡Albert!

— No digas nada Candy deja que se me pase quieres, estuvo a punto de besarte.

— Me tomo de sorpresa no me espera su reacción.

Candy miro por la ventana iba sumergida en sus pensamientos no se había percatado que Albert tomo otro rumbo, hasta que detuvo el automóvil.

— ¿Y este lugar? Bajaron del automóvil sin más la alzo entre sus brazos y la beso.

Anochecía cuando llegaron al mirador, las luces de los establecimientos, las casas y los faros de los automóviles pareciera un desfile de luciérnagas, gente caminando otras entrando a algún lugar desde esa altura todo se veía en miniatura.

— Te has adueñado de mi corazón Candy, es la primera vez que siento celos sentí que me hervía la sangre vi cómo te abrazo y quiso besarte. Tuve que contenerme para no golpearlo.

— Albert es un amigo nunca deje que pensara otra cosa, la vez que conoció a mi padre fui clara no podía aceptar ser su novia. Solo podía ofrecerle mi amistad.

Albert volvió a besarla, la envolvió con sus brazos, rozó y mordió sus labios. La atrajo hacia su pecho le sonrió.

— Te amo Candy, y no quiero esperar para hacerte mi esposa. Saco un anillo. Sé que es muy pronto…

— Si mi amor quiero ser tu esposa. Albert deslizo el anillo en su dedo. Volvieron a besarse.

— Mi tía querrá que nos casemos mañana mismo. Te daré tu espacio para planear todo, solo quiero que sepan que eres mi prometida, mi futura esposa, qué estas prohíba, que tienes dueño.

— ¡Albert!

— Te estoy asustando.

— Un poco ja ja ja. Albert la abrazaba miraban las luces de la ciudad.

— No conocía esta parte.

— Vengo de vez en cuando me gusta ver el atardecer. Mi amor mañana saldrá en el periódico que eres la heredera de Kael Ballard. Él acaricio su rostro.

— Tía Elroy hablo conmigo no te preocupes, espero que crean lo que dirá mi abuelo, mi madre sufrió mucho y por ella no quiero que su nombre sea manchado, ni que se sepa lo que le hizo ese hombre.

— Lo sé y su nombre quedara limpio de eso nos encargaremos.

George había decidido llevarse el trabajo a casa por lo que restaba la semana sabía que no podía evadir la prensa por mucho tiempo. En el fondo confiaba que se mantuvieran al margen el apellido Andrew y Ballard lo respaldaban.

Las familias de Chicago se despertarían con una noticia que causaría revuelo, ocurrida años atrás con la muerte de Eileen Ballard Cavanagh y el hermetismo que había rodeado a la familia a no decir más de su hija, una joven alegre y hermosa que pocos recordarían con el pasar del tiempo.

**_TVC _**

— Muy buenos días a todas las personas que nos sintonizan en estos momentos, por donde empezamos Juan Carlos.

— Por el principio Evelyn esta noticia nos transportó años atrás, tenemos a nuestros corresponsales en la residencia Ballard Cavanagh desde temprano, en unos momentos podemos enlazarnos con ellos.

Hay que hacer una remembranza de ¿quién fue Eileen Ballard Cavanagh? Única heredera de la prestigiosa marca de vinos "Ballard" su muerte sorpresiva dejo un vacío, a muchos nos tomó de sorpresa un servidor empezaba como corresponsal en el extranjero cuando me entere de su deceso, una chica alegre, caritativa y amén de su belleza, ella era gemela desafortunadamente su hermana no logro sobrevivir. La señora Glenda Cavanagh su madre falleció hace dos años.

Nos están indicando que tenemos al aire a nuestro corresponsal que se encuentra en las afueras de la residencia Ballard Cavanagh.

— Adelante Arthur.

– ¡Buenos días a nuestro teleauditorio! Juan Carlos, Evelyn nos encontramos en las afueras de la residencia del señor Kael Ballard como bien lo mencionaste en un principio, en la espera que nos dé un comunicado sobre la noticia que aparece en primera plana en los periódicos y que nos tomó por sorpresa, sobre la hija de Eileen Ballard Cavanagh.

Como bien lo dijiste en la remembranza su muerte sorpresiva y ahora nos despertamos que tuvo una hija y al parecer es la prometida del Banquero William A. Andrew otro personaje que siempre ha estado en los reflectores por ser el soltero de oro, en la gala de la cruz roja se le vio acompañado por una señorita rubia de ojos verdes, personas que estuvieron en el lugar retrocedieron en el tiempo cuando su madre Eileen Ballard asistía a esos eventos, en estos momentos se están abriendo las puertas.

— Señor Ballard, ¡Buenos días!

— ¡Buenos días a todos! Agradezco que estén aquí desde temprano y supongo que con muchas preguntas, en primer lugar quiero pedirles respeto para con mi nieta y mi yerno, en estos momentos ella se encuentra con su padre el señor George Johnson.

— Escuchamos bien Arthur, el señor Johnson es el brazo derecho del magnate William A. Andrew y que también estuvo presente en la gala de la cruz roja.

— Así es Juan Carlos, Evelyn como bien escuchamos.

— Adelante Arthur no te interrumpo.

**_Hace casi veinte años de la partida de mi querida hija Eileen Ballard Cavanagh, ella en su momento estuvo comprometida con Edrick Collins un compromiso que fue pactado desde que nació, nunca se hizo público porque ellos de mutuo acuerdo decidieron dar por terminado el compromiso solo la familia fue informada, tiempo después mi hija conoció al señor George Johnson del cual se enamoró, mantuvieron su noviazgo bajo resguardo y de ese amor nació mi nieta. Un ser enfermo robo a mi nieta de los brazos de su madre eso y lo delicado de su corazón acabaron con la vida de mi hija entro en una profunda depresión al no saber de su hija, hasta que el destino volvió a juntar a padre e hija. En su momento mi esposa y yo decimos no decir la causa de su muerte, era muy doloroso ver como se iba consumiendo nuestra hija. Buscamos a nuestra nieta por mucho tiempo hasta que mi querida Glenda decidió dar por terminada su búsqueda._**

**_— _**Señor Kael, no hay registro de esos hechos.

— Todo se mantuvo con discreción, en un principio pensamos que era un secuestro, pasaron los días no hubo llamadas y eso nos desesperó, temía que si se hacía público esa persona le haría daño a mi nieta. Espero me entiendan recordar la muerte de mi hija y mi esposa es muy doloroso para mí, les pido respeto. Buenos días

— Arthur nos escuchas.

— Si Juan Carlos.

— Hay muchas preguntas que quedan en el aire, pero por respeto a la familia no haremos más preguntas. En otros temas…

_O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O_

_**Residencia Johnson**_

George y su hija veían las noticias y el revuelo que había afuera de la residencia Ballard. El señor Kael y la señora Elroy ya habían hablado con los dueños de las cadenas de televisión usando sus recursos para callar a la prensa en memoria de Eileen.

— ¿Padre crees que se traguen el cuento? Decía Candy preocupada, mientras miraba su anillo abrazada a George. Ella había pedido que el nombre de su madre quedara limpio y que nunca se supiera que había sido abusada sexualmente por Edrick Collins.

— Bueno tu abuelo tiene sus contactos, esperemos por la memoria de tu madre que se mantengan al margen. Es una anillo hermoso, sabes pertenecía a su madre, en una ocasión me dijo que solo se lo daría a la mujer que fuera la dueña absoluta de su corazón.

— Tía Elroy ya quiere empezar los preparativos. George sonrío.

— ¡Mujeres!

Dijo su padre alzando los brazos provocando la risa de Candy, imaginando a su hija vestida de blanco hacia poco que la había encontrado y tener que dejarla ir, la atrajo hacia él y beso su frente, haría todo lo posible por estar cerca de ella no se perdería la llegada de los nietos de solo pensar en chiquillos corriendo por toda la casa su corazón se alegraba, él se perdió esa parte de tener en sus brazos a su hija y verla crecer con sus nietos disfrutaría esa parte, miro hacia arriba y sonrió.

— ¿Y qué hay de cambiarnos de residencia mi abuelo nos quiere en su casa?

— ¿Tú que quieres hija?

— Podemos vivir los tres, él está arrepentido y es lo único familiar cercano que tengo de mi madre, mis primos todos están en Europa y no son muy unidos con mi abuelo.

— Bueno han tenido sus diferencias y eso ayudara a callar que quieran saber más de tu madre ellos siempre vivieron en Europa, tu abuelo se vino para acá por tu abuela. Tu abuelo ya empezó hacer las remodelaciones en su casa pronto estaremos con él.

**Así** que la mocosa resulto ser de buena familia la hija perdida, bueno William te haré una visita.

Serena se arregló su cabello lo llevaba suelto escogió un vestido rosa entallado manga circular a medio pierna.

-¡Buenos días, Amalia! Amalia quedó sorprendida al verla en el Banco.

— ¡Buenos días! Sin esperar Serena que le avisaran a Albert entro a su despacho contoneándose a la vista del personal.

— William, ¡Buenos días! Albert tuvo que colgar la llamada y miro hacia la puerta una Amalia apenada esperaba ser reprendida.

— Amalia deja abierta la puerta.

— Sí, señor Andrew.

— En que te puedo servir Serena, ¿tienes cita?

— No sabía que para ver a mi amigo tenía que sacar una cita. Dijo acercándose al escritorio para saludarlo de beso.

— Estoy ocupado Serena.

— Estuve fuera y te extrañe que tal si me invitas a comer ya sabes dónde me gusta. Albert la miraba perplejo en otro tiempo no lo hubiera pensado la llevaría a comer y después al departamento ahora las cosas eran diferentes él estaba enamorado y por nada iba a dejar que alguien se interpusiera en su relación.

— ¡William! ¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí?

— ¡Tía! Serena ya se iba.

— Tenemos pendiente una comida mi amor estaré en mi departamento. Y salió moviéndose como ella solía hacerlo ante la mirada dura de la señora Elroy.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto William? ¿Cómo es que la dejaron pasar? ¿Te verás con ella?

— Tía son muchas preguntas, no tía yo solo tengo ojos para Candy, Serena no acepta que entre ella y yo no hay nada ya.

— Pudo ser Candy o George los que entraran por esa puerta y no te digo que pasaría. George no va a permitir que lastimen a su hija, no lo has visto enojado y no te lo recomiendo tienes que poner punto final a esa mujer.

— Hablare con Candy al rato no quiero ocultarle nada y al parecer Serena seguirá molestándome.

— Vine a recoger los papeles, hicimos bien en investigar a Annie Britter cuando era novia de Archie, siempre me dio mala espina esa niña.

— ¿Iras con el señor Britter?

— Esa niña necesita un escarmiento, mira que tratar a Candy y George de esa manera, sus padres no le han puesto un hasta aquí y la han dejado hacer lo que quiera o ella tal vez los tenga engañados.

— Lo sé tía estuve presente y tuve que contenerme solo porque George me lo pidió.

— Con lo que salió en las noticias sobre Candy y su madre esperemos que no haya más preguntas hemos cuidado todos los ángulos y se mantendrán al margen.

— En estos casos me gusta decir que bueno que tenemos dinero.

— Kael también tiene sus contactos.

Bueno hijo nos vemos en la noche y espero que con esto se le ponga un freno a esa niña malcriada, siendo adoptada por una de las mejores familias todavía esta a tiempo de enderezar su camino, pero la quiero lejos de Candy.

**_Londres_**

Era una mañana lluviosa en Londres calles encharcadas había llovido durante la noche. Gente caminado a prisa con paraguas en mano protegiéndose de la llovizna y el descenso de la temperatura hacia que la gente saliera más abrigada.

— Me viste la cara Johnson eras tú el que se veía con Eileen eran amantes ¿Cuánto tiempo se estuvieron burlando en mis narices? Siempre me pregunte quién la había hecho mujer. Y yo que la creía una señorita decente jugaron bien sus cartas, cuando la vi en Londres embarazada llegue a pensar que era mío, la busque para que me dijera si ese hijo era mío. Por eso se defendió ya estaba embarazada de ti... la hubiera matado ahí mismo. Ahora te quitare lo que ella te dejo y la veras sufrir, es más hermosa que su madre. Edrick Collins veía la imagen de Candy en el periódico y con sus dedos delineaba los labios de Candy.

**_Residencia Britter_**

El señor Britter entraba sin pedir permiso a la habitación de Annie sobresaltándola.

— ¿Es verdad todo lo que dicen estos papeles Annie Britter? ¿Te has acostado con todos estos hombres?

Annie palideció y retrocedió veía la furia en los ojos de su padre las palabras no le salían, no sabía que responder a su padre y como es que se había enterado, no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo, ella se había cuidado bien que sus deslices no llegaran a oídos de sus padres

— ¡Contesta! Annie brinco su padre nunca le había hablado de esa manera lo vio acercarse a ella y la bofetada vino después dejándola tirada en el suelo.

— Mañana mismo partes para Francia estudiaras y te comportaras como debiste hacerlo todo este tiempo. De lo contrario te olvidaras de nosotros tú decides, fui muy condescendiente contigo estas a tiempo de enderezar el camino se acabaron las fiestas, los viajes y el guardarropa de lujo. Confié en ti cuando me dijiste que te dedicarías hacer obras de caridad porque los estudios no te interesaban, pero demasiado tarde me di cuenta porque te saliste de la escuela, si te gustaba calentarles la cama a los hombres, mínimo les hubieras cobrado para comprarte los lujos que tanto te gustan ¿te embarazaste una vez?

Annie permaneció en silencio tapando su rostro la bofetada de su padre le había dolido el oído le zumbaba.

— Tu silencio me ha dado la respuesta, espero que eso no vaya a tener consecuencias cuando decidas ser madre.

— ¿Por qué esos gritos querido?

— Que le preparen sus maletas parte mañana para Francia. La señora Britter recogió los papeles llevándose las manos al pecho y mirando a su hija en el suelo.

— Hija cómo pudiste defraudarnos de esta manera confiamos en ti, por eso preferías ir sola a los eventos, ¿por qué Annie? Te dimos todo eres nuestra hija aunque no lleves nuestra sangre.

— Lo siento madre.

— Necesitas ayuda psicológica Annie me encargare de eso y apoyare a tu padre. La señora Britter salió cerrando la puerta Annie se acostó en el suelo ella sabía que necesitaba ayuda pero siempre encontraba a alguien que quisiera llevársela a la cama.

**_Londres _**

— ¿Qué tanto miras Stear?

— A la novia de tío William me ha dejado sin aliento es muy hermosa y al parecer ahora si va en serio porque también está tía abuela Elroy con ellos.

— A ver ¡wow! Tienes razón es una belleza Candy Johnson, no sabía que George tenía una hija. Aquí dice que la robaron de pequeña hasta que se encontró con su padre accidentalmente.

— Ahora entiendo porque George se mantuvo solo todo este tiempo el dolor de no saber de su hija perdida y la muerte de su esposa por depresión. Cuanto habrá sufrido George en silencio

— Ahora están juntos de nuevo, vámonos preparando para una boda próximamente tío William se ve muy enamorado. Lástima que no tenga una hermana — dijo Archie tocándose la barbilla—

— Es casi de nuestra edad.

— Cuando se está enamorado la edad no importa.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

Había pasado una semana desde que se conociera la noticia de que Candy Johnson era hija de Eileen Ballard Cavanagh y George Johnson heredera absoluta de la marca de vinos Ballard. Kael Ballard y Elroy Andrew tuvieron que mover sus influencias para que la prensa no hiciera más preguntas y que su nieta se librara del acoso de la misma.

— Flammy, Nataly nos vemos el sábado como habíamos quedado. Candy hablaba en conferencia con sus amigas extrañaba el hospital.

— Si Candy, dicen que el ambiente se pone bueno, es lo que está de moda, ¿por qué se escucha mucho ruido, Candy?

— Estoy en una tienda departamental.

— Se nos terminó el descanso Candy, adiós.

— Adiós.

— ¡Vaya a quien me encuentro!

— ¿La conozco?

— Por supuesto soy… la amiga de William no te ha dicho que después de dejarte en tu casa va a mi departamento. Él no puede vivir sin mí.

—Te recuerdo eres la chica del restaurante que se sentó sin ser invitada.

— Eso te dijo él ja ja ja de ahí nos fuimos a mi departamento como siempre lo hemos hecho después de salir a comer juntos.

— ¿Y por qué me das tantas explicaciones? Si fuera verdad lo que dices no estarías aquí dándome el itinerario, me das pena, Albert termino contigo y lo has estado acosando fuiste al banco a ofrecerte. Serena quiso darle una cachetada, Candy le sostuvo la mano atrás de Serena se encontraba Harry.

Solo eso me faltaba que después de que andas de ofrecida quieras pegarme, se nota que estas desesperada por retener a un hombre, tus intrigas no funcionaran conmigo.

— Eres una mocosa insolente eres poca cosa para un hombre como William, yo sé que le gusta y ...

— Por lo visto te gusta ventilar tu intimidad a los cuatro vientos, eres una mujer despechada vete en un espejo.

— Seguiré siendo la amiga de William que te quede claro.

— Yo las conozco por otro nombre.

— Eres una...

— Ni siquiera lo intente señora. La fuerza del brazo de Harry hizo que Serena emitiera un grito ahogado.

— Vámonos Harry. Harry se colocó atrás de Candy, Serena quiso agarrarla por el cabello, Harry la detuvo, haciéndola doblar del dolor.

Otra persona que seguía los pasos de Candy había escuchado la conversación con sus amigas.

— No veremos pronto Candy Johnson…

**_Continuará…_**

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y a las personas que me leen en silencio.**_

_**Nos leemos XOXO**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_CAPITULO 9 LDDMC _**

Candy no esperaba encontrarse con Serena, iba molesta no podía negarlo saber del pasado de su novio no era algo agradable de escuchar, para ella Albert era su primer novio. Ella le creía a Albert.

«Ella miente su forma de comportarse es el de una mujer despechada, una mujer desesperada por perder a su hombre, tengo que confiar en Albert, él no me hubiera dicho que fue a buscarlo al Banco si todavía hubiera algo entre ellos, y… mi padre no se lo perdonaría él lo conoce muy bien. »

— ¡Hola, hija! ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?

— No padre. George la tomo por los hombros y miro a Harry.

— ¿Paso algo?

— No nada, había mucha gente y preferí regresar otro día.

George no quedo muy convencido de su respuesta y dejo que subiera a su habitación y se dirigió a Harry.

— ¿Qué paso Harry?

— Señor la señorita Candy se encontró con Serena.

— ¡Qué! ¿Y le hizo algo?

— No permití que la lastimara.

— ¿A quién no permitiste que lastimaran, Harry? — Se escucho la voz de Albert que iba llegando —

— Déjanos solos Harry.

Un George molesto solo de imaginar lo que le hubiera dicho Serena a su hija, él conocía a esa clase de mujeres y no se andaban con rodeos, el escándalo era lo de menos, una presa como William o cualquier otro millonario no la dejaban ir tan fácilmente, las comodidades y lujos era lo que buscaban, esa clase de mujeres no andan con cualquiera buscan el dinero por encima del amor pareciera ser su lema, cuanto más poderoso y rico mejor, de lo único que se sentía tranquilo fue no haber autorizado que Albert le diera una tarjeta bancaria a Serena y que él le hiciera caso le sorprendió, tal vez en el fondo sabía que esa relación seria pasajera.

— Serena le echó en cara tu relación con ella a mi hija.

— ¿Cómo?

— Lo que oyes William, pensé que ya habías terminado esa relación.

— Ya no tenía nada con ella desde antes de conocer a Candy, George. Te lo dije en una platica ya estábamos distanciados, quiero verla.

— Ahora no estoy tan seguro si dices la verdad, puesto que la actitud de Serena dice lo contrario que todavía hay algo entre ustedes. Quiero a esa mujer lejos de mi hija, al parecer cada que se la encuentre le hará una escena como la de hoy, al grado de querer pegarle, y no lo voy a permitir o le pones un alto o te alejas de mi hija, quedas advertido William no quiero a Serena cerca de mi hija.

Albert nunca había visto así de molesto a George y lo entendía perfectamente, se culpaba por haber dejado que la relación siguiera y no romper a tiempo con Serena, quiso pegarle a Candy y eso no se lo permitiría.

— No se repetirá tienes mi palabra. «En que estaba pensando cuando acepte a Serena… No estaba pensando ese es el problema, solo me deje llevar» quiero hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas.

— A ver si quiere recibirte.

— Si no me recibe subiré a su recámara y no me iré hasta hablar con ella.

George subió las escaleras suspiro antes de tocar la puerta, estaba molesto con William.

— Hija, William ha venido a verte ¿qué le digo?

— Si no bajo subirá ¿verdad?

— Ya lo conoces.

— En un momento bajo.

Candy se ponía una ropa más cómoda se hizo una trenza de medio lado se dejó caer unos rizos, se puso algo de maquillaje.

— ¡Hola, mi amor!

Albert le dio un beso y la tomo de la mano llevándola afuera sin preguntar la subió al automóvil y arranco. Ante la cara de sorpresa de Candy.

— Albert ni siquiera me diste oportunidad de tomar mi bolso.

— No la necesitas. Le dijo haciendo un guiño.

— Vamos al mirador de nuevo.

— No, cierra los ojos hasta que yo te diga. Albert condujo hacia su casa entrando por el bosque una entrada que no conocía Candy. A ella le pareció que era algo retirado.

— Ya puedes abrirlos.

— ¡Es una cabaña!

— Si estaba en remodelación por eso no te la había enseñado.

— ¡Es hermosa! Albert le abrió la puerta a Candy se recargo en el cofre atraiéndola a su pecho.

— Sé que te encontraste con Serena, ¿quieres contarme?

— Bueno me dijo que seguías con ella que después de dejarme te ibas a su departamento.

Albert le puso sus manos en sus manos en las mejillas.

— Mírame mi amor que vez en mis ojos. Candy se perdió en el azul de sus ojos parpadeo recordó una imagen de un joven rubio que conoció tiempo atrás. ¿Por qué te has quedado callada?

Albert la beso ella se dejó llevar, puso sus brazos en su cuello acaricio su cabello, Albert la apretó más a su cuerpo, acariciaba su espalda poco a poco fue subiendo su mano hasta tocar su busto a través de la ropa, escucho el jadeo de ella y se detuvo. Le beso la frente espero que su respiración se normalizara.

— Perdóname mi amor no debí faltarte el respeto de esta manera. Candy se sonrojo porque le había gustado que la acariciara, se recostó en su pecho.

— Entre Serena y yo no hay nada, eso se terminó desde antes de conocerte, hablare con ella.

— ¡Noo! No quiero que vayas al departamento, te creo.

— Necesito dejarle las cosas en claro, al parecer no las ha entendido lo que paso hoy no debió suceder, ¿confías en mí?

Candy asistió pero solo de pensar que Albert se viera con Serena no iba a estar tranquila.

— Entremos será nuestro refugio. Hay vino y botana.

— Me gustan los muebles de madera.

— Yo los hice.

— ¿De verdad?

— Tengo mis secretos mi amor, es como un hobby darle forma a la madera.

— Me encanta la alfombra sentemos en el suelo. Candy se había descalzado y con pie rozaba la alfombra. Albert la imito acerco el vino y las copas.

— Lamento que hayas pasado un mal rato, pero desde que te vi en el hospital algo me hiciste que no te pude dejar de pensar en ti.

— A mí me paso lo mismo. Dijo Candy llevando la copa a sus labios.

— Ese rato te quedaste pensativa ¿por qué?

— No me lo tomes a mal pero me acorde del chico que conocí en la colina. Albert dejo la copa en suelo y la acerco, besándola, la sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

— Te amo. **_"Eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras" "que si venia del espacio" _**

**_— Y me dijiste "yo del espacio" «Tendría que declararlo mi príncipe. Es mi príncipe, es mío»_**

— ¿Tú eres mi príncipe, Albert? Eres tú. Candy se arrojó a sus brazos. Causando la risa de Albert.

— Soy yo mi amor, nunca olvide esos ojos verdes.

— Deseaba tanto volver a verte. Candy acariciaba su rostro. ¡Crac! De repente se escuchó un ruido.

— ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

— Parece que se cayó una rama, no temas los muchachos están afuera.

Se escuchó el crujir de hojas secas, como si alguien estuviera caminado afuera. Candy se abrazó más a Albert el ruido la había sobresaltado.

— ¡Albert los muchachos no se acercan tanto!

— Voy a checar. Albert se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta, Candy lo jalo de su camisa.

— No me dejes sola, no salgas puede ser un animal, y soy algo miedosa lo reconozco.

Albert se le queda mirando tiernamente y la abraza dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, pero su instinto le decía que ese no era un animal el ruido fue estruendoso.

Candy temblaba en los brazos de Albert, era verdad que en ocasiones sentía miedo sobre todo cuando llovía los truenos y relámpagos le daban miedo, cuando cayó un rayo cerca del hogar de Pony provocando que unos árboles se incendiaran, le había dicho la hermana María que era una tormenta eléctrica. Ella recordaba que el cielo se había oscurecido y los sonidos guturales que provocaba la tormenta y la luz que descendía del cielo, recuerda las palabras de la señorita Pony es todo un espectáculo, pero ella a su corta edad no le veía lo espectacular ella tenía miedo a esas luces que bajaban del cielo y al ruido escandaloso que hacían.

— Le hablare a Harry por teléfono, ¡Harry!

— Sí, señor.

— ¿Ustedes estaban cerca de la cabaña?

— No señor, debió ser un animal pero vamos a revisar.

— Debió ser un animal, ¿ya estas más tranquila? Candy asistió. Bueno en que estábamos. Apoderándose de sus labios.

— Albert cuando pensabas decírmelo, te hable de mi príncipe. Candy le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo a Albert.

— ¡Ayy! Ja ja ja bueno en nuestra noche de bodas te lo iba a decir. Candy se puso roja Albert la acostó sobre la alfombra y volvió a besarla.

Te deseo tanto que no se si pueda esperar seis meses para casarnos.

— Yo también mi amor te deseo. Se quedaron abrazos un rato en la alfombra mientras sus respiraciones y su corazón se calmaban.

— Sera mejor que no vayamos o no respondo. Y con la regañada que me dio mi suegro hoy no quiero pasar por otra. Le dijo Albert haciendo un guiño.

Albert dejaba a Candy después fue informado por Harry que había pisadas por la parte de atrás de la cabaña.

— ¿No alcanzaron a ver quién era? No señor, los chicos siguieron las huellas pero desaparecieron en el lago.

— Bien mañana que revisen por si se le cayó algo lleven a los perros.

— sí, señor.

Eran cerca de las once de la noche cuando llegaba al departamento de Serena, ella no lo esperaba pero como era su costumbre estaba en bata transparente.

— ¡William!

Sintió miedo la mirada de él le decía que estaba molesto y ella sabía el motivo. Tenía que tranquilizarse y hacer su mejor actuación.

— Sabía que en cualquier momento me buscarías esa mocosa no me llega ni a los talones. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

— Voy a ser directo contigo Serena al parecer no te ha quedado claro que nuestra relación se terminó, sabias perfectamente que en cualquier momento podría terminar, te deje claro que no sentía nada por ti y así me aceptaste, si mal no recuerdo dijiste no involucremos el corazón no soy de las que se casan y mucho menos tener hijos eso no va conmigo.

Tu actitud me dice que me mentiste tal vez tenías otros planes, ¿a que viene el reclamo y las mentiras que le dijiste a Candy? ¡Contéstame!

Serena no sabía que decir encarar a Candy había pasado la línea, pero estaba desesperada lo que en un principio le pareció como un juego de llevar a William A. Andrew a la cama, ella por amigas cercanas estaba enterada que él no mantenía una relación estable con nadie, que no le conocían pareja alguna y eso hizo que se propusiera atraparlo y porque necesitaba dinero.

— No sé qué te habrá dicho esa mocosa, pero porque estamos discutiendo podemos aprovechar el tiempo.

— Por la mala no me conoces Serena, no te quiero cerca de Candy. Te mande a investigar y lo que encontró el detective de que eres una cazafortunas, eres viuda te casaste con un francés que falleció en un accidente ¿quieres que te cuente más? Pensaste que no me enteraría. No estaría aquí sino te hubieras acercado a Candy, y decirle mentiras por ella soy capaz de todo te lo advierto no te acerques a mi novia o me vas a conocer.

Albert salió del departamento después de lo que encontrara el detective hace unos días ya no sentía culpa de haber aceptado una relación sin compromiso.

Dejando a una Serena en shock que no se esperaba que Albert fuera muy astuto para investigar su pasado, la fortuna que le había prometido su difunto esposo fue una miseria a la hora de leer el testamento sus hijos no iban a permitir que ella se quedara con absolutamente nada y lo poco que le había dejado se le estaba acabando por lo que William era el candidato perfecto, pero con lo que no contaba era que terminaría por enamorarse de él y que William se enamorara de otra.

_O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O_

Edrick Collins llegaba a una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, mojado había atravesado el lago los guardias lo iban persiguiendo. Llevaba unos hematomas por la caída.

— ¡Mierda! Si no fuera por la seguridad y la rama del árbol… saliste igual a tu madre. Eres más hermosa que ella mañana serás mía… Y tu padre llorara lágrimas de sangre, por burlase de mí.

Llegó el sábado por la noche Candy y sus amigas se arreglaban en casa de ella partirían las tres juntas, a un bar que les había recomendado el hermano de Nataly "Amnesia" tenía buen ambiente. Albert iba a estar en otra mesa se habían puesto de acuerdo para que él fuera un admirador, la invitaría a bailar y luego la dejaba en la mesa con Flammy y Nataly. Albert por ningún motivo dejaría sola a Candy ella no acostumbraba a beber.

— Está lleno el lugar.

— Si mi hermano dijo que hiciéramos reservación.

— Nataly, Flammy vamos a divertirnos, Albert ya debe estar adentro, pueden tomar yo las cuidare.

— Yo nunca he tomado. — dijo Flammy apenada —

— Siempre hay una primera vez, se quedaran en mi casa.

— No puedo caminar. — Una Flammy preocupada — nunca he usado un vestido tan corto y ajustado.

— ¡Corto! Flammy pero si apenas está arriba de la rodilla.

— Para mí es corto. Candy y Nataly rieron.

Albert no perdía de vista la entrada cuando la vio entrar suspiro, el vestido de Candy lo dejo sin aliento espalda descubierta, sin mangas, escote americano, su caminar sensual, la mirada de los caballeros se dirigían a la entrada. Había parejas ya en la pista, ellas ocuparon su mesa. Albert no pudo esperar y la invito a bailar.

— ¡Albert! Y esa barba solo porque reconocí tu voz.

— Bueno así parezco más un admirador ¿no crees? Y tus amigas no se sentirán incomodas.

— Espero que salgan con novio esta noche.

— Mi amor ahora la harás de cupido. Dijo Albert apretándola a su cuerpo.

— Para ser un admirador ya te tomaste mucha confianza.

— Ja ja ja es que no quiero que nadie te vea con ese vestido. Quiero envolverte en mis brazos, no voltees pero Nataly y Flammy ya están en la pista.

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

— Quiero seguir bailando, después que ellas se sienten nos mandas unas bebidas suaves.

— Lo que usted ordene señorita, ¿puedo besarte?

— No sé te caerá el bigote.

— Ja ja ja es un pegamento especial, como en las películas.

— Bueno sabré que se siente que te den un beso con barba y bigote, pero el escándalo que habrá mañana "Señorita de la alta sociedad se deja ver con otro…" Ambos rieron.

Unos ojos en la oscuridad del recinto no perdían detalle de todos los movimientos de Candy. «El disfraz de tu prometido, por un momento lograron engañarme. »

— ¿Y bien que te pareció el beso con barba y bigote?

— No está nada mal, un poco de cosquilla. Dijo Candy sonriente.

Flammy y Nataly fueron a la mesa cansadas, las siguió Candy, y Albert les mandó sus bebidas.

— Candy me estoy divirtiendo, pero las zapatillas me están matando no creo poder pararme de nuevo.

— Es la falta de costumbre, Flammy.

— Pero yo te veo muy fresca a ti Candy.

— Con los eventos que he tenido ya me estoy acostumbrando.

— Es el señor Andrew el de barba, ¿verdad?

— Si chicas, pueden estar tranquilas.

— Porque de lo contrario no te hubieras dado tremendo besote.

— ¡Nataly! Candy se puso roja causando la risa de sus amigas.

— Vamos al tocador. Al entrar al tocador escucharon los truenos y se asustaron.

— No parecía que fuera a llover, y me dan miedo los truenos. Volvió a tronar y Candy brinco causando la risa la Flammy y Nataly.

Una cuarta persona entro al tocador sin que ellas se dieran cuenta poniendo el cerrojo en ese momento se fue la luz. Candy sintió una punta en su cintura, la luz que emitiera un rayo. Les dio la imagen a Nataly y Flammy, una persona la tenía tomada de la cintura y el rostro de su amiga lo decía todo Candy estaba en peligro.

— Si quieren a su amiga saldrán tranquilamente rumbo a la salida, hagan una tontería y ella se muere saldremos las cuatro. Vamos a salir abrazadas las cuatro.

En el recinto todo mundo buscaba la salida, Albert había visto que Candy iba al tocador. Con el alboroto de la gente no podía acercarse al baño, la luz no había vuelto.

Edrick llevo a Candy a un callejón donde tenía su automóvil la lluvia arreciaba.

— Pónganse las esposas rápido y entren al auto.

Flammy y Nataly obedecieron. Candy forcejeo con Collins él la recargo en la pared mojada con brusquedad, ella sintió como recorrido por su espalda desnuda el frío de la pared, la lluvia intensa caía sobre ellos, Collins la tomo por el cuello y poniendo el cuchillo sobre la cintura de Candy.

— ¿Quieres defenderte como tu madre? Diciendo esto le paso su lengua por su mejilla. Nos vamos a divertir un rato. Candy temblaba, no quería llorar.

— Déjalas ir me quieres a mí, pues ya me tienes. Eres un cerdo se lo que le hiciste a mi madre. Ese comentario descoloco a Collins.

— Así que lo sabes y no te dijeron que más le hice. Vas a subir al auto y manejaras.

— ¡Huye Candy, no subas! Gritaba Flammy, Nataly no dejaba de llorar.

Albert empezó a aventar a la gente junto con Harry y Edward llegando al baño no encontró a Candy, piso lo que sería su bolsa de mano.

— ¡Candy! Harry a la salida.

— Sí, señor.

Candy subió al auto el agua escurría sobre su rostro estaba empapada sentía que sus dientes titiritaban, la lluvia arreciaba no sabía por dónde la iba guiando Collins, pensaba en Albert y su padre.

Flammy y Nataly llevaban la cabeza tapada.

— ¿Quieres callarte? Dile a tu amiga que se calle o le disparare.

— Nataly por favor tranquilízate. Candy con voz quebrada sus lágrimas se confundían con las que escurrían de su cabello mojado.

Llegaron a una casa que parecía abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad, Candy no lograba ubicarse.

— Déjalas ir Collins, ellas no tienen nada que ver con lo que paso hace años.

— Primero me divertiré con ustedes y luego matare a tu padre.

Collins llevaba del brazo a Candy ella forcejeaba, Nataly y Flammy iban adelante esposadas.

— Señor al parecer alguien provoco que se fuera luz dañaron el tablero de distribución. Dijo un Edward preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle a Candy.

Por la mente de Albert pasaban dos nombres Serena y Edrick Collins, sabía que Annie ya no estaba en el país.

George recibía una llamada a pesar de los años no había olvidado ese timbre de voz aguardentosa.

—Tanto tiempo George, escucha a quien tengo conmigo.

— Papá no te preocupes por mí, te quiero mucho.

Para George el tiempo se detuvo, sabía que su hija estaba con Albert y él no le había llamado.

— Espero que la encuentres a tiempo George y no sea demasiado tarde como tu querida Eileen.

— ¡Te matare Collins! Juro que te matare. Clic.

George marco a Albert que tardo en contestar preguntaron al guardia de la entrada y dijo que su novia había salido con sus tres amigas iban abrazadas.

— ¡William! Collins tiene a mi hija.

— ¿¡Qué dices!?

— Me acaba de llamar, voy rumbo a la casa de Kael.

—Te veo allá.

Kael Ballard hacia unas llamadas su nieta estaba en peligro, el mataría a ese miserable.

Pasaron los minutos y llegaros varios autos a la residencia entre ellos un Albert furioso con él mismo, como pudo descuidar a Candy.

— William que fue lo que paso con mi nieta ¿y por qué llevas esa barba?

— Es un disfraz. Albert se la quitó en ese momento. Fui con Candy a un antro ella iba con sus amigas, alguien provoco que se fuera la luz, Candy acaba de entrar al tocador todo era un caos el lugar estaba lleno, Candy tardo en salir y me abrí paso para ir al tocador pero ella ya no estaba. El vigilante la vio salir con sus amigas pero eran tres y no dos, una de ellas estoy seguro que era Collins disfrazado de mujer.

— Vamos a esperar que vuelva a llamarte George y rastrearan la llamada.

— Kael recuerdas si Edrick tenía una propiedad aquí cuando se fue de Chicago. — Albert con rostro de preocupación los minutos pasaban.

— Hasta donde se vendió todas o eso creo, la familia radica en New York, solo él se encontraba en Chicago por los negocios. Por favor que alguien busque si tiene una propiedad.

— Sí señor.

— Le avisare a mi tía.

— Ya viene en camino hable con ella, estábamos esperando tenderle una trampa, sabíamos que estaba en Londres. Tuvo que salir disfrazado de mujer y llegar a Chicago lo teníamos vigilado.

Albert pensaba cuando estuvo en la cabaña con Candy el rastro que encontraron los chicos. Collins estaba cerca. Se maldecía por no prevenir que Candy estuviera en peligro, se llevó sus manos a sus cabellos.

En la casa abandona Collins había atado a Nataly a la cama, había desgarrado su ropa, Flammy que se había mantenido fuerte, empezaba a llorar lo que sus ojos veían era aterrador, en un descuido de Collins se quitó el pasador que sujetaba su cabello era un regalo de Candy lo había comprado en un local chino un día que salieron de paseo.

«Flammy este accesorio para el cabello no lo había visto te ayudara con tu cabellera, a ti que no te gusta traerlo suelto y te verás linda»

— Déjala Collins y ponme en su lugar ellas son inocentes.

— Primero quiero que veas lo que te haré, espero que tu padre y tu noviecito lleguen a tiempo.

— Si me vas a matar quiero hablar con mi novio.

— Quieres una llamadita a tu novio, bien te concederé ese deseo.

— ¡Albert! Mi amor no olvides que te amo, este donde este quiero que seas feliz.

— ¡Candy, mi amor! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dime que te ha hecho ese malnacido? Albert escucho el grito desgarrador de una mujer y se estremeció. Candyy, Candyy

Collins le arrebato el teléfono y le jalo los cabellos acariciando su busto, Candy se movió.

— ¡Te encontraran maldito! ¿qué crees que le harán a tu familia? Mi abuelo es un hombre poderoso igual que los Andrew.

— ¡Basta! ¡Cállate! Y disfruta lo que le haré a tus amigas.

— Me quieres a mí ¿no? Pues desquítate conmigo y no con ellas.

— Vaya para la rubiecita, tienes más carácter que tu madre… Shhttt cállate. ¡Plaf! Cuando digo que te calles deberías hacerlo.

A Candy le salió un hilillo de sangre por la boca. Collins se acercó y se la limpio con su lengua, provocando el asco de Candy, que lo escupió en la cara. Él se limpió y se llevó los dedos a la boca.

En la residencia del señor Ballard trabajaban para localizar la llamada habían encontrado el registro de una propiedad de la abuela de Collins en las afuera de Chicago.

— Qué pena tu amiguita no aguanto nada. Candy y Flammy lloraban el cuerpo de Nataly estaba bañado en color rojo.

— ¡Suéltame las manos para que pueda atenderla! Desátala ella no puede hacerte nada.

— Estas ablandando mi corazón, pero solo los pies de tu amiga si intentas algo las matare.

Dijo Collins acercándose a Flammy. Candy checo el pulso de Nataly se había desmayado pero se desangraba, le puso una sábana sobre su cuerpo.

— ¡Tienes que desatarla de las manos!

— Shhttt

Flammy tenía solo las muñecas atada al frente y en sus manos tenía la pinza de cabello mientras Collins veía a Candy, ella se movió y con todas sus fuerzas las enterró en la pierna de Collins y girándolas.

El grito de Collins fue desgarrador su pantalón se empezaba a teñir de color rojo, Flammy le había provocado una herida severa.

— ¡Corre Candy!

— ¡Pero Flammy!

— Corre y no te detengas, veteee, correee aún puede hacerte daño.

— No podrás llegar lejos y cuando te alcance acabare contigo.

Collins le dio un puñetazo a Flammy que se desvaneció, Candy corría por el pasillo, Collins la seguía la herida que le había provocado Flammy le dolía, se detenía por el dolor pero empuñando su arma disparo hacia la dirección donde vio que se fue Candy.

« ¡Dios! Esta casa es un laberinto y no puedo ver nada »

Candy corría tocaba con sus manos las paredes eran de madera el pasillo era reducido, sentía que le faltaba el aire, de repente grito.

— ¡Demonios! Me he lastimado el pie. Se sentó en el suelo y arranco un pedazo de tela de su vestido y se lo amarro iba cojeando, escucho la voz de Collins se levantó a tiendas.

«Albert mi amor si no salgo con vida, quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi corazón y tu pasado no me importa »

— ¡Candy!

— ¿Qué sucede, William?

— Acelera Harry Candy me necesita.

— No vas a salir con vida de aquí, Candy. Collins hizo otros disparos que escucho Candy.

— Tiene que haber una puerta por aquí.

Candy tocaba con desesperación por ambos lados su pie le dolía no podía apoyarse sin sentir que algo se le encajaba. Encontró una perilla pero estaba cerrada por fuera ella golpeo con todas sus fuerzas y grito, volvió a golpear y a gritar.

— Guarden silencio, escucharon.

— Si por aquí. Albert y George bajaron a un sótano los golpes se escuchaban más claros.

— ¡La puerta!

Albert abrió la puerta encontrándose con Candy histérica la abrazo, sus ojos no podían distinguir empezó a golpearlo.

¡Suéltameee! ¡Maldito!

Albert la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a su pecho, para que se tranquilizara le acaricio el cabello.

— ¡Candy! Mi amor soy Albert.

Al escuchar la voz de Albert abrió los ojos no quería abrirlos estaba temblando, él volvió a abrazarla con fuerza.

— ¡Alberttt! Viene detrás de mi tiene un arma me disparo. George iba a entrar.

No papá es un laberinto y esta oscuro, Nataly ¡oh, Dios mío! Le hizo cosas horribles.

— Llévate a mi hija de aquí William.

— No quiero irme golpeo a Flammy y ella me salvo. Nataly se está desangrando.

Candy lloraba de repente grito tan fuerte que William y George pensaron lo peor, Albert la abrazaba contra su pecho. El grito desgarrador de Candy los había preocupado.

— Tranquila mi amor ya estas a salvo. Vamos afuera la propiedad está rodeada y viene la ambulancia. Se quitó su saco y se lo puso.

— Puede matar a mi padre Albert.

— Los chicos están con él, no van a dejar que le pase nada. Déjame ver tu pie ¡tienes un vidrio!

— Dejare que llegue la ambulancia aguantare el dolor, no sé qué tan profundo este.

George había entrado por el pasillo Harry alumbraba con el celular, Collins retrocedió cojeando tenía que regresar y matar a sus amigas, Flammy se había recuperado y cerró la puerta, atendía a Nataly de sus heridas rompió la sábana, para hacerle unos vendajes rogaba para que Candy pudiera escapar y pidiera ayuda, escucho que querían abrir la puerta.

— ¡Abre la puerta o disparo!

George escucho y apresuraron el paso encontrándose casi chocando con los otros chicos de seguridad que iban armados.

Le hicieron señas que guardara silencio, escucharon los disparos y corrieron.

— Te matare y a tu amiga también.

Flammy abrazo a Nataly para protegerla con su cuerpo solo escucho el clic de la pistola y un estruendo fuerte. George le había disparado a Collins en la pierna, se abalanzó sobre el golpeándolo en la cara.

— ¡Al fin llegaste! ¿Quieres saber cómo gritaba Johnson? Collins se carcajeaba.

George arremetió contra él, los golpes iban del rostro a su estómago, lo levantaba y volvía arremeter, el cuerpo de Collins parecía una gelatina no podía sostenerse de pie cayendo al suelo una y otra vez ante el ataque de George que quería matarlo a golpes, Edrick Collins no dejaba de reírse.

— Eres un miserable, pagaras todo lo que has hecho. Volvió a golpearlo hasta casi dejarlo inconsciente, el rostro de Collins era irreconocible. La mano de Harry sobre su hombro lo detuvo.

— Es suficiente señor no se manche las manos de sangre, la policía se hará cargo. George se puso de pie se vio sus manos y miro a Harry.

— La disfrute Johnson aunque no fui el primero. Collins se ahogaba con su propia sangre.

Y no te dijo que también lo disfruto, que le gustaba como se lo hacía, lo mismo le iba hacer a tu hija, después de verla en la cabaña con su noviecito salió igual de ramera que su madre. George quiso golpearlo pero Harry lo detuvo.

-Lo está provocando señor.

George se dio la vuelta y se escucharon dos disparos en seco. Harry y George se quedaron mirando.

**_Continuará… _**

**_Muchísimas, por sus mensajes es gratificante leerlas._**

**_NOS LEEMOS XOXO_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_CAPITULO10 LDDMC _**

El sonido por la explosión de la munición fue intenso ensordecedor, se percibía en el ambiente el olor a pólvora quemada que se mezclaba con el olor de la sangre, la sabana blanca que cubría a Nataly poco a poco se fue tiñendo de rojo abrazada por Flammy que tenía los ojos cerrados, ella no quería ver los golpes que George Johnson le propinaba a ese hombre, lo que era un salida con sus amigas y que ella había insistido se convirtió en una pesadilla, se sentía culpable.

George fue sostenido por Harry cayendo los dos al suelo. Harry inmediatamente se quitó a George de encima hablándole, vio su camisa manchada de sangre y se la rompió, viendo una herida en su costado con salida.

— Señorita usted enfermera ayúdeme. Harry que veía que George sangraba, alzo la vista y vio a Edward empuñando el arma.

— La bala salió, apriete aquí haré un vendaje, por favor podría su amigo bajar a Nataly no alcanzo a cortar la cuerda.

Edward que seguía con la pistola en la mano él había hecho el segundo disparo cuando vio que Collins tomaba la pistola, disparándole en el pecho. Edward se culpaba por no haber podido evitar que su jefe saliera lastimado.

— Edwad pide ayuda, el señor Johnson se ha desmayado.

— Albert se oyeron disparos, tengo que ir, mi padre está adentro.

— Ya llegaron las ambulancias y la policía. Tu abuelo también.

— ¡Hija! ¿Estás bien?

Un abuelo conmocionado desde que recibió la llamada de George, perder a su nieta a manos de ese miserable no se lo perdonaría nunca, la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

— Tengo lastimado el pie, mi padre sigue adentro. Edward salía corriendo pidiendo ayuda médica.

— ¿Edward y mi padre?

— Señorita su padre fue herido.

— ¡Queee! Quiero verlo Albert llévame. Candy empezó a llorar fue mi culpa no debí ir a ese lugar. Nooo mi padre nooo Albert.

Candy gritaba Albert la apretaba entre sus brazos, el señor Ballard entraba corriendo a la casa con los paramédicos.

— Tranquila mi amor no fue tu culpa. Albert la abrazo, los paramédicos llevaban las camillas, Candy se desvaneció en los brazos de Albert.

— Tenemos que llevarnos a la señorita al hospital, está perdiendo sangre.

Flammy salía su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre su rostro se había inflamado. Buscaba a Candy y la vio en brazos de Albert desmayada.

— Señorita necesitamos revisarla. Dijo el paramédico a Flammy. Ella solo movió la cabeza.

—¡Candy, mi amor! Por favor hay que ir al hospital, Flammy me iré con Candy.

—Si señor Andrew.

George era subido a otra ambulancia, Flammy se iba con Nataly que no había recobrado el conocimiento.

Albert le tomaba la mano a Candy, no se había percatado de su rostro tenía la mejilla hinchada y el labio roto, apretó los puños.

Llegaban al hospital George era llevado al quirófano, Nataly entraba en paro cardíaco durante el trayecto, los paramédicos hacían su trabajo. Flammy había vivido esa escena con pacientes pero verla en una de sus mejores amigas se le desgarro el corazón quiso gritar, se llevó sus manos a su rostro y cerro los ojos.

Nataly había dicho que la escogiera a ella primero y que dejara a sus amigas que se fueran, vio como le rompió su vestido, los gritos de Candy pidiendo que parara, que era a ella a quien quería, los gritos de Nataly taladraban su cabeza.

No dejaron a Flammy entrar al quirófano con Nataly, ella también tenía que ser atendida su rostro se había hinchado más al grado que su ojo se cerró por completo, el collarín le estorbaba y se lo quitó.

Sus amigas que estaban de guardia corrían para atenderlas. A Candy le habían sacado el vidrio y suturado la herida iba a dormir toda la noche después de recobrar el conocimiento y preguntar por su padre, Albert se quedó con ella en la habitación en compañía con su tía abuela, esperando noticias de Nataly y George.

Kael Ballard hablaba con las autoridades ellos estaban al tanto de todo por respecto a la familia se manejaría con cautela los hechos, para salvaguardar la memoria de su hija Eileen Ballard Cavanagh.

George salía de quirófano la bala no había dañado ningún órgano, Albert y la señora Elroy fueron notificados, y se abrazaron mañana lo podrían ver.

Los médicos hacían lo posible para salvar la vida de Nataly, pareciera que no quería vivir y se había quedado en un profundo sueño del que no quería despertar.

Albert se había quedado dormido abrazando a Candy, el doctor Leornard notificaba al señor Kael y la señora Elroy la salud de Nataly.

— Nataly esta muy lastimada, los doctores hicieron milagros con las heridas que traía le quedaran marcas con el tiempo se desvanecerán no en su totalidad, las próximas veinticuatros serán cruciales perdió mucha sangre y tuvieron que hacerle una histerectomía para salvarle la vida su familia fue notificada.

— Me haré cargo de todos los gastos de las amigas de mi nieta, si requieren ayuda psicológica busquen al mejor. Hablare con sus familias.

Los abogados del señor Ballard y el detective llegaban a primera hora del día a New York para notificar a la familia Collins Donnell la muerte de su hijo Edrick y como se iba a manejar su deceso por la memoria de Eileen de lo contrario habría consecuencias para la familia se haría publica la investigación y la serie de asesinatos cometidos por su hijo Edrick Coliins Donnell.

El señor Collins tuvo que ser llevado a un hospital de emergencia lo que mostraron los abogados y los hechos recientes, que su hijo fuera un asesino su salud deteriorada por la edad hizo que se desmayara.

Su esposa les dijo que aceptaban como se manejaría la muerte de su hijo como muerte natural y no se hablaría más del asunto, pagarían indemnizaciones a las familias.

Candy se despertaba recostada en el pecho de Albert, que la observaba preocupado.

— ¡Buenos días, mi amor! Sientes alguna molestia. Dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro amoratado.

— Albert dormimos así toda la noche. Candy sonrojada.

— Sí, y nos vio la enfermera, mi tía, el doctor Leornard y tu abuelo. Con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Albert quiero ver a mi padre, salió bien de la operación, ¿verdad?

— Si en un rato más lo veremos.

Candy quiso levantarse de golpe pero se sintió mareada y Albert la sostuvo.

— Despacio estas débil, Flammy están bien… Nataly está en cuidados intensivos.

— Albert quiero verla, ella… ella se sacrificó por nosotros. Candy empezó a sollozar llevándose las manos al rostro, Albert le separo las manos.

— Candy, haremos hasta lo imposible para que ella este bien, Collins está muerto. Candy abrazo a Albert, él la apretó con su pecho le besaba la frente.

Se abrió la puerta era la señora Elroy acompañada por su abuelo y una enfermera, llevaban el desayuno para Candy.

— Abuelo, tía. Albert se puso de pie.

— Candy, mi niña. Su abuelo no pudo contener las lágrimas, tomando su mano. Fue muy fuerte lo que vivieron hija, pero saldremos adelante juntos. Ese miserable no podrá hacerles más daño.

— Candy revisare tu herida, se buena paciente quieres. Dijo Brenda con nostalgia.

— Brenda, ¿Flammy dónde está?

— En el cuarto de al lado con el doctor Leornard, le están revisando el ojo que no haya consecuencias.

— Quiero verla.

— Ella también quiere verte y a Nataly. Si se portan bien verán a Nataly de acuerdo.

—Permiso, acábate el desayuno Candy.

Candy era llevada en silla de ruedas para ver a su padre había pedido quedarse con su progenitor en la misma habitación.

Albert no quería separarse de ella así que nadie iba a impedir que el también estuviera en la habitación.

— ¡Papá! Candy le acarició el rostro a su padre. Él al ver su rostro golpeado se sintió culpable por no llegar a tiempo.

— Te golpeo ese malnacido. Tocando su mejilla.

— No hagas esfuerzo papá, ya paso... me quedare contigo.

—Y yo también. Un Albert muy seguro ante la mirada de George que esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Todo era silencio en la habitación de George, él se había dormido un rato volteo para la cama de a lado vio a su hija dormida y abrazada de Albert, solo meneo la cabeza, y trato de dormir de nuevo.

Candy y Flammy iban a ver a Nataly le tocaron su mano, con un nudo en la garganta empezaron a llorar.

— Flammy hay que tranquilizarnos ella nos necesita.

— Tienes razón Candy.

— Nataly sé que me escuchas, tienes que luchar no te dejes vencer, acuérdate de las promesas que hicimos, ¿quién va a ser la dama de honor cuando me case? Si quieres que me case pronto tienes que luchar por tu vida o quieres que sea solterona.

—Es suficiente chicas se pondrá bien ya lo verán, la necesitamos y sus pacientes también.

Había pasado dos meses del ataque de Collins, su repentina muerte tomo por sorpresa a su esposa Catherine cuando fue notificada, sus restos fueron cremados por petición de la familia, en lo que su hijo se había convertido en un monstruo lastimando a su novia de esa manera y a otras mujeres, no sería fácil de asimilar para la familia, callarían como se los había pedido Kael Ballard.

George recuperado había sido un milagro que la bala no hubiera tocado un órgano, poniendo en riesgo su vida. Acompañado de su hija y su suegro llegaban al panteón llevando un ramo grande de tulipanes.

_«Eileen mi amor, sentí impotencia y dolor al saber que ya no estarías conmigo que ya no te vería, pero me dejaste una grande bendición. Mira quien está aquí he venido acompañado de nuestra hija y tu padre, ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? Bueno y también de nuestro futuro yerno que no se separa de ella. Gracias mi vida por seguir protegiendo a nuestra hija, diste tu vida por ella yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, ahora me toca a mí velar por ella… Hasta que tú y yo volvamos a encontrarnos.__»_

_«Mamá me cuidaste durante nueve meses en tu vientre y me sigues cuidando lo sé lo presiento, escuche tu voz cuando Collins me perseguía no se lo dije a mi padre, fue cuando encontré la puerta que golpee con tanta fuerza. Mamá ya puedes descansar en paz la persona que te hizo daño ya no podrá seguir lastimando a más personas y mi padre y yo estamos juntos ahora así como tu predijiste. Un amor como el de ustedes perdura siempre y traspasa fronteras, así quiero que sea el mío con Albert lo amo tanto, él es mi príncipe pero eso ya lo sabías ¿verdad? Mi abuelo esta arrepentido, mi padre y yo viviremos con él. Descansa en paz madre.»_

_«Sé que estas en el cielo donde ya nadie podrá lastimarte junto a tu madre. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo haría las cosas de diferente manera, la verdadera felicidad esta con la persona que amamos y lo tuyo con George era un amor que solo la muerte pudo separar pero sé que volverán a encontrarse. Hija perdóname fui un miserable, mi orgullo pudo más, en mis sueños querías decirme de tu hija lo comprendí hasta hace poco mi testarudez no me dejo verlo claro y no sabes cuanto me lo he reprochado pude haber encontrado a mi nieta y darle una mejor vida solo tenía que ir con el doctor Martín y hablar con él, sabes es igual a ti, lo que no hice por ti en su momento lo haré por ella y mis bisnietos. Descansa en paz hija mía.»_

Albert abrazaba a Candy y mientras miraba al cielo pasaron unas aves volando él la llevo cargando hasta el automóvil. No quería que apoyara el pie, Candy tenia sensibilidad todavía al pisar.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

Nataly recibía en su casa la visita de Emanuel, Flammy y Candy. Emanuel desde que se enteró del ataque que sufrieron sus amigas, permaneció junto a Nataly él se sentía atraído por ella. Nataly recibía ayuda psicológica. Todos estaban al pendiente de ella.

— ¡Nataly te ves hermosa con ese corte de cabello... te ves fabulosa!

— Te vez hermosa Nataly. Dijo Emanuel poniendo roja a Nataly, él sabía que debía ir despacio, lo que ellas vivieron no se lo deseaba a nadie.

— ¡Hola chicas, Emanuel! Hoy fui con la estilista para hacerme un cambio de look. Candy quiero que dejes de culparte no fue tu culpa, ni la tuya Flammy. Dijo Nataly tomando sus manos y sonriendo con ellas. Estamos juntas, debemos olvidar para seguir adelante basta de culpas y lamentaciones, si tuviera que salvar a mis hermanas del alma lo haría sin pensarlo, me han preguntado ¿por qué yo? Bueno no tuve que pensarlo tú Flammy tienes a tu hermanita que ves por ella y te necesita todavía para salir adelante, tú Candy después de sufrir tanto y las vueltas que da la vida encontraste a tu padre, yo tengo a mi hermano y mi madre se que el vería por ella y ustedes también, eso paso por mi mente en cuestión de segundos y teníamos que ganar tiempo no perdía las esperanzas que tu familia Candy nos encontrara. Hoy fue mi última sesión con la psicóloga en dos semanas podré regresar al trabajo.

— Nataly es pronto todavía. Dijo Flammy preocupada todavía se notaban las cicatrices del brazo.

— Lo sé por eso esperare un poco más, son órdenes del doctor Leornard. — Dijo sonriendo se cumplían seis meses de esa pesadilla — Me iré de vacaciones con mi mamá y mi hermano. Estoy agradecida con tu familia Candy, tu abuelo vino hace unos días está al pendiente de mí y mi familia, también la señora Elroy. Pero les repito que no deben sentirse culpables, así que ya ve planeando la boda.

Candy y Flammy secaron sus lágrimas, Nataly se veía radiante a pesar de las cicatrices que quedarían en su cuerpo ella las alentaba en lugar de ser al revés. Eso era buena señal y que la psicóloga la diera de alta les alegraba.

— Me sirvió mucho hablar con la señorita Rachel, vamos a probar ese pastel que trajeron.

Pasaron dos meses de la visita a Nataly, Candy y George se fueron a vivir con el señor Kael. La señora Elroy acompañaba a Candy a las obras de caridad. Ganándose el elogio de las personas por su sencillez. Su boda se había pospuesto después de los hechos lamentables que tuvieron que vivir en carne propia. Con una Nataly más recuperada empezaban los preparativos para la boda y hoy se cumplía otro mes desde que Albert y Candy se hicieran novios.

— Albert, remodelaste la cabaña de nuevo.

— Solo coloque unos cuadros, deja prendo la chimenea la lluvia hizo descender la temperatura.

— ¡Que acogedor! Albert tomo una manta y abrazo a Candy sentados en el suelo de madera recargados en el mueble.

Candy se acurruco en su pecho.

— ¿Estás cómoda?

— Sí, Albert falta poco para la boda.

— ¿Estás nerviosa?

— De momento no, tía Elroy me ha ayudado bastante con los preparativos, los niños del hogar están felices, quieren venir a Chicago de nuevo. Llevarlos a la feria y al zoológico ver sus caritas felices. Gracias mi amor. Le dijo Candy mirándolo a los ojos, él se inclinó para besarla.

— Lo hice con mucho gusto mi amor. Ya extrañaba tenerte entre mis brazos. Candy vio diferente la mirada de Albert.

—Yo también mi amor, se besaron de nuevo. Candy desabrocho su camisa, Albert tomo sus manos.

— ¡Candy! La voz ronca de Albert por la excitación. No me mal interpretes mi amor es lo que más deseo.

— Te deseo Albert y no quiero esperar seis meses más.

— Estas segura mi amor, si llegas embarazada a la boda, me matara George, tu abuelo y de paso mi tía Elroy.

— Ellos serán los más felices. Candy acaricio su rostro.

— Extrañas la barba. Albert sonrió y la cargo.

— Me gusta como te ves con la barba cuando dejas de afeitarte por días, así rasposita.

— Lo tendré en cuenta. Albert se apodero de sus labios.

La noche era fría y lluviosa, las gotas de agua resbalaban por la ventana, la hojarasca en el suelo pareciera que bailaban con la caída del agua, la lluvia era el mudo testigo de las caricias de dos personas que se aman, afuera las hojas de los árboles parecían que susurraban con la lluvia.

Albert besada su nuca, su espalda sus manos acariciaban cada centímetro de su piel iba dejando un camino de besos húmedos.

Escuchar los gemidos de su novia lo excitaban más, la había deseado la giro para ponerla frente a él.

— Mírame mi amor. Te amo tanto que me parece un sueño tenerte así besar tu piel, eres tan hermosa.

Albert continúo con su camino de besos húmedos succionando sus pechos, deseaba llegar a esa parte íntima pero quería hacerlo despacio sin prisas, quería que ella disfrutara, volvió a subir por su camino de besos y apoderarse de su boca, un beso de reconocimiento que se volvió demandante.

**_Continuará…_**

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y por leerme en silencio, estamos llegando a la recta final._**

**_NOS LEEMOS XOXO_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Epílogo _**

Él se volvió a mirarme, su melena rubia tiene destellos dorados, su sonrisa hace que mi corazón lata con fuerza, es mi príncipe su cara amable y risueña, su dulce voz, me volví a ver parada en la colina llorando y de la nada ahí estaba ese chico rubio con su sonrisa que tanto adoro saludándome después reímos, luego desapareció pero no era un sueño, es real mi príncipe, no quiero cerrar los ojos no quiero parpadear siento que se esfumara, él sigue sonriendo mientras yo avanzo, la pequeña Nancy va dejando pétalos de rosas por momentos se cohíbe y deja de hacerlo, los niños que van detrás la alientan. Nancy fue adoptada por Emanuel y Nataly hace unos días, Nataly después de lo que vivimos fue muy valiente y no se dejó vencer ahora se está dando la oportunidad con Emanuel, ella tenía temor porque no iba a poder ser madre pero Emanuel le dijo que podían adoptar, los observo puedo ver su cara de felicidad mientras Nancy avanza, mi padre me sostiene por un momento y voltea a verme le sonrió, Flammy se detiene ella viene tras de mi me acomoda la cola de novia que mide siete metros no pude negarme en darle gusto a la tía abuela Elroy. Nataly y Flammy escogieron un color vino el diseño fue de su elección, y ahora es largo Flammy no lo sentirá corto«sonrisa» las niñas del hogar de Pony con sus vestidos con encajes un cinto de listón en vino y los niños con un moño en el mismo color todos iban sonrientes por estar conmigo en este día importante de mi vida.

Mi amado me mira veo sus ojos tienen lágrimas a punto de desbordarse y escurrir por su rostro, le sonrió a través del velo no sé si pueda ver mi sonrisa, mi tía Elroy y mi abuelo están llorando, la señorita Pony y la hermana María también, Tom está sonriéndome su padre esta delicado de salud y no pudo acompañarme. El doctor Martín llegó a tiempo después de tener una emergencia, cuando llego me abrazo en la entrada de la iglesia estaba llorando, él es un segundo padre para mi me cuido desde pequeña, ahora es el encargado de la clínica que está cerca del orfanato junto con Flammy, eso me hace feliz.

Mi príncipe me extiende su mano para tomar la mía me levanta el velo por unos segundos no dice nada, mi padre le dice algo el asiente con una sonrisa yo no dejo de mirarlo, sé que es una hombre atractivo pero hoy me parece que está más guapo, deslumbrante con esa luz, siempre quise volver a verlo y lo miro embelesada, su fragancia inunda mis fosas nasales me encanta ese aroma, el besa mi mano y me sonríe.

— Me has dejado sin aliento, mi amor.

— Y tú a mí, mi príncipe — le digo haciendo un guiño, mientras el padre inicia la misa —

Así pues ya que quieren establecer entre ustedes la alianza santa del matrimonio, unan sus manos y expresen su consentimiento delante de Dios y de su Iglesia.

Mi abuelo y mi tía Elroy se ponen de pie ellos son los padrinos. Albert desliza la argolla por mi dedo, yo hago lo mismo nos miramos y sonreímos, el padre continua.

Flammy se acerca para entregarle a Albert las arras que él deposita en mis manos, el padre pide a los padrinos de lazo, Nataly y Emanuel se ponen de pie son los padrinos nos acomodan el lazo, en el centro lleva unas rosas, noto que la mano de Nataly tiembla y le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

El padre continua Nataly nos quita el lazo ya más tranquila. De repente estoy en los brazos de mi esposo él me acerca y yo es lo que más deseo sentir sus labios, se escuchan los aplausos sonreímos y salimos tomados de la mano, las fotos no se hacen esperar así como las felicitaciones. Él me carga y me gira y vuelve a besarme, partimos rumbo al salón.

— ¿Contenta mi amor? Porque yo estoy feliz esperaba con ansias este momento, mi corazón se desborda de felicidad y tú era la dueña absoluta de el, la que lo hace palpitar con solo mirarme con esos hermosos ojos verdes.

— ¡Estoy feliz mi amor seis meses se me hicieron una eternidad! Esta vez yo lo beso sorprendiéndolo mientras el chófer nos da privacidad me sienta en sus piernas.

— Señorita si continúa así hará que adelante la noche de bodas, y ahora si no me detendré.

— ¡Albert! Ya lo hemos hecho, bueno practicado... Candy sonrojada sentía su rostro caliente.

— No completamente, quise esperar hasta este momento. Candy volvió a sonrojarse solo de recordar sus idas a la cabaña.

— ¿Por qué te sonrojas? Albert le toca la nariz con la mano. Hemos llegado.

— ¿Qué dirá la tía abuela si me ve desarreglada?

— Bueno que estabas con tu esposo ja ja ja.

Entramos al salón Albert me lleva al centro de la pista él me guía, me acerca hacía él, me mira conozco esa mirada, porque yo también estoy sintiendo lo mismo. Se acerca mi padre y la tía abuela para bailar.

— Hija tu madre donde quiera que este estará muy feliz.

— Si papá y nosotros tenemos que hacer lo mismo ser felices.

— William no quiere esperar más y tiene nuestra aprobación para que se ausenten de la boda. Candy se puso roja y su padre le dio un beso en la frente. Yo también fui joven hija. Le dijo su padre sonriente. No te preocupes por los niños del hogar y tus madres, ya está todo dispuesto para ellos, anda no hagas esperar a tu esposo.

— ¡Lista mi amor!

— Tío William no pudiste escoger mejor esposa, mira que si la he visto antes que tú no hubieras tenido oportunidad.

— Muy gracioso Stear.

— Y si yo la hubiera visto antes ninguno de los dos hubiera tenido oportunidad.

— Muy gracioso Archie. Sobrinos y tío sonrieron junto con Candy.

— Nuestro tío es muy afortunado de tenerte a su lado.

— Gracias — dijo Candy dando un beso en la mejilla a su esposo enfrente de sus sobrinos provocando el sonrojo de Albert.

Albert y Candy se despidieron y partieron rumbo al aeropuerto, Albert la llevaría a Escocia la tierra de sus abuelos, sus raíces.

— Albert no me has dicho a donde iremos.

— Descansa mi amor será una sorpresa llegaremos a la medianoche.

El cielo estrellado les daba la bienvenida, el jet privado aterrizaba era una noche fría un automóvil los esperaba para llevarlos al hotel Glasgow.

Albert la lleva en brazos sin importar las miradas de los presentes a la suite principal.

— ¡Albert, parece un castillo!

— Tendremos tiempo de conocer los alrededores, tenemos una Villa aquí pero estos días quiero estar contigo en el hotel, quieres ponerte cómoda, el baño está preparado —Dijo Albert quitándose la camisa —

— Ayúdame con el vestido. Albert deslizaba el cierre el vestido caía, él la giraba para quedar frente a ella.

— ¡Candy!

— ¿Te gusta?

— Me encanta. La acerco para besarla acariciaba su espalda, soltaba el listón, quería sentir sus pechos sobre su piel.

— ¿Me acompañas?

— Por supuesto. Entraban a la bañera jugaban con la espuma, Candy se ponía de pie el agua escurría por su piel, Albert no lo pensó tomo una toalla la seco, la cargo depositándola en la cama.

La tenue luz que desprendía la lámpara daba ese momento romántico, las rosas colocadas en la repisa aromatizaban el ambiente. La cama con dosel caía una fina tela blanca parecía tener estampada rosas tenues. Se escuchaba la respiración agitada, jadeos de la pareja.

— Tus ojos tienen un brillo diferente mi amor.

— Te deseaba tanto Albert. Candy recargada sobre el pecho de Albert acariciaba el vello rubio de su esposo. La estancia quedo en silencio faltaba poco para que los primeros rayos del sol pasaran atreves de la cortina, el primero en despertar era Albert acariciaba la cintura y cadera de su ahora esposa, sentirla vibrar en sus brazos hace unas horas… Tenía que despertarla. Empezó por darle pequeños besos en el rostro.

— Mmfmm mi amor ¿qué hora es?

— Son cerca de la diez, vamos a ducharnos quiero llevarte a un desfile. Él la cargo no dejaba de besarla y hacerle cosquillas con la barba que empezaba asomarse.

— Déjame ayudarte, ¿estás adolorida? Candy se sonrojo.

— Un poco… fue hermoso Albert, esos seis meses te hice sufrir mucho.

— Bastante mi amor — Albert sonrío —pero quería que tu primera vez fuera algo especial. — Le digo Albert poniendo jabón en su cuerpo.

Después de desayunar se pusieron ropa cómoda el hotel estaba en un lugar céntrico caminaron por callejones. Se podía escuchar música a lo lejos.

— ¡Esa iglesia, la arquitectura es hermosa! ¡Eh! Albert ese sonido... ¡Esas son gaitas! De donde provienen. Candy buscaba con la mirada, Albert la toma de la mano.

— Ven Candy. La algarabía de la gente reunida risas y gritos, de unas cuerdas caían serpentinas y confeti, en el cielo las luces de colores por los fuegos artificiales. Candy se metió entre la gente seguida de Albert que solo de ver la cara de alegría de Candy al escuchar las gaitas, tuvo que detenerla para que no saliera corriendo.

«Príncipe de la colina este es tu hogar» Candy tenia lágrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa mientras el desfile avanzaba, cerró sus ojos y se imaginó al chico rubio que conoció su corazón palpitaba de alegría. Un viento hizo que la vestimenta de los gaiteros se alzara mostrando sus glúteos, Candy se llevó sus manos a la boca incrédula miro a su esposo, que estaba con una sonrisa.

— ¡Albert! Él le dio un pequeño beso, no la dejaba hablar, volvió a rozar sus labios, la abrazo contra su pecho, volvió a rozar sus labios.

— Dime mi amor

— Tú… tú… Cuando nos conocimos.

— No hay nada que no conozcas ahora de tu esposo mi amor. Candy se puso roja como tomate. Albert le susurró al oído.

— Si la preguntas es si no llevaba nada debajo, la respuesta es no.

— ¡Albert!

–Ja ja ja mi amor así es la tradición.

— ¿Cuándo será el siguiente desfile?

— ¡Eh! ¿Quieres ver más glúteos? — Mostrando un enfado con la ceja alzada, mirando a su mujer luego sonrió —

— Solo los tuyos mi amor, no seas celoso.

— La próxima semana es un desfile para los turistas quería que lo vieras, y si soy celoso no puedo evitarlo, vamos a caminar. El centro de Edimburgo tiene fama de ser una de las más hermosas ciudades del mundo. Mañana partimos para la Villa que tenemos.

Caminaron por las entre calles admirando la arquitectura llegaron a la Catedral de St Giles, se tomaron fotos a su paso, con caras y gestos, se las mandaron a la familia.

— Entremos este es un buen lugar para comer, todavía alcanzamos a Arthur's Seat, el mejor mirador.

— Albert y como fuiste a parar América.

— Gracias a los negocios de mi padre, nuestros destinos ya estaban entrelazados, mi amor de eso no tengo la menor duda.

— Fue muy extraña la forma en que nos conocimos, pensé que no volvería a verte.

— Había una fiesta en la residencia teníamos que portar el kilt, yo estaba deprimido y me escape, llegue a esa colina. –Dijo Albert con esa sonrisa — Después tuve que irme a Londres a continuar con mis estudios por eso ya no volvimos a vernos.

— El destino volvió a juntarnos, no veo otra explicación.

— ¿Quieres otra bebida?

— Ya son dos, no creo poder subir al mirador ja ja ja.

Iban rumbo al mirador Albert la subió a su espalda, Candy le daba besitos en la oreja y en cuello.

— Mi amor si sigues provocándome lo haremos en el pasto a la vista de todos.

— ¿Quieres que todos me vean?

— No, solo yo puedo verte. Albert la baja despacio.

— ¡Hermosa vista!

— Sentemos en el pasto.

— Me parece un sueño estar en la tierra de mi príncipe. Mi amor aquí estabas y yo cada que subía a la colina, esperaba verte de nuevo, muchas veces me preguntaba si te había soñado.

— Mi amor no es un sueño estamos juntos, y nos volvimos a encontrar nuestros destinos ya estaban entrelazados, así lo veo yo. Por eso quise traerte aquí primero, no todo era felicidad a mi alrededor, había momentos de soledad y es cuando me venia para acá unos días, siempre tenia un vació que no lograba llenar, ahora lo sé... me hacías falta tú desde que te vi en el hospital algo paso en mi corazón no fui el mismo como si hubiera despertado de un letargo y me sintiera más vivo.

— Pellízcame. — Dijo Candy alzando su brazo —

— Mejor te beso se me da mejor. Albert la beso hasta quedarse sin aliento.

**_Villa Andrew_**

— ¡Bienvenidos!

— Gracias Mateo, te presento a mi esposa.

— ¡Mucho gusto señora! Es más hermosa en persona. Su tía Elroy nos la ha encargado bastante. Candy sonrió Mateo le recordaba al doctor Martín.

— Están listos los caballos Mateo.

— Si señor.

— Vamos al establo mi amor.

— Albert hace mucho que no monto.

— Deberás — susurrando al oído a Candy — lo haces muy bien —

—¡Albert!

— Te presento a África y Viento, te ayudo.

Desde la ventana Mateo y Romina observaban a la pareja.

— Se ve muy enamorado el joven William. Recuerdo de joven había tristeza en su rostro, ahora sus ojos tienen un brillo especial.

— Si hacen bonita pareja, hay que apurarnos para dejar lista la comida necesitan privacidad están recién casados.

— ¡Hay un bosque en la propiedad!

— Si y también un lago siguiendo el sendero llegas a el.

— ¡Vayamos! Candy emprendió la carrera con África, dejando a su esposo perplejo le acaba de decir que no se acordaba de montar un caballo.

— ¡Espera no tan rápido!

— ¡Alcánzame!

— Mi amor cuidado con las ramas. Albert llegaba y se ponía a lado de Candy.

Mi amor me asustaste, las ramas están bajas.

— Si las vi me acorde del hogar de Pony, extrañaba correr así hacia mucho que no me subía a un caballo. Albert la beso y la pego más a su cuerpo.

— Alguien puede vernos.

— No, es nuestra propiedad estamos solos.

— ¿Podemos nadar en el lago?

— El agua esta fría

— Si te resfrías te cuidare, soy una buena enfermera. — Dijo Candy haciendo un guiño —

— Vamos a dar un paseo en lancha antes de que anochezca. Albert iba remando.

— ¿Es nueva la lancha?

— No, mis sobrinos vienen en sus vacaciones aquí, ¡oh, no! Este es un invento de Stear.

— ¡Está entrando agua Albert! Se hunde.

— Tendremos que nadar a la orilla.

— Ja ja ja que gracioso y tu cuidándome que no me mojara. Candy se tira en el pasto no dejaba de reírse. Él se pone arriba de ella besándola.

— Ven te enseñare mi lugar preferido. Ambos iban escurriendo agua. Albert levanto unas ramas y entraron a un pequeño campo había unas rocas, se vislumbraba una pequeña cueva, Candy quedo maravillada con ese pequeño lugar.

— ¿Y esa canasta?

— Mateo la trajo. Albert la tomo de la mano entraron en la pequeña cueva cerrando con las ramas la entrada, prendió una pequeña vela.

— ¡Es hermoso, Albert!

— Siempre pensaba cuando estaba aquí que le haría el amor a mi esposa hasta desfallecer.

— ¡Albertt!

El follaje verde alrededor de la pareja, el día estaba por terminar para dejar entrar la noche, dos cuerpos desnudos se convertían en uno, la cabellera de Candy caía entre sus rizos llevaba unas hojas incrustadas, Albert la miraba embelesado viendo su movimiento, acaricio sus pechos, sus caderas... La visión que tuvo con su blusa mojada marcando sus pechos, se le quedaría grabada. La giro, sentía que estaba siendo algo salvaje con ella pero era algo que deseaba y ese era el lugar perfecto en la naturaleza con el atardecer, sus movimientos fueron más acelerados ella le respondía juntos llegaron al clímax, él se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, su respiración era acelerada ella le acariciaba la espalda, el levanto el rostro.

— ¿Te hice daño?

— Me gusto verte así. — Le dijo Candy besando sus labios —

— Sé que tuvimos caricias previas antes de casarnos pero ahora estamos casados, enséñame mi amor a amarte.

— Candy mi amor que hice para merecerte. Albert tomo su rostro con sus manos y lo lleno de besos, volvió amarla.

— Vamos al agua solo un momento no quiero que vayas a enfermarte.

— Esta rica pensé que estaría más fría.

— Déjame quitarte las hojas. Candy rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de su esposo y su cuerpo reacciono, la beso con devoción y desesperación quería estar dentro de ella de nuevo, y que ella le respondiera estaba extasiado.

Llegaban a la Villa en un solo caballo Albert conocía el lugar, Candy iba recargada sobre su pecho.

— La bañera debe estar lista después cenaremos. Se quitaban la ropa húmeda entraban juntos a la bañera. Estamos solos mi amor, Mateo y Romina vienen mañana.

— ¿En qué piensas Candy?

— En los hijos que deseamos tener, no lo hemos platicado.

— ¿Quieres esperar para tener familia?

— No, solo que no hemos hablado de cuantos. Dijo Candy con sus mejillas rojas, provocando la ternura de su esposo.

— A mi me gustaría una familia grande, pero respetare tu decisión.

— Por lo pronto cuatro. — Mostrando una amplia sonrisa, dijo Candy, Albert se acerco y la beso apretándola a su pecho—

— ¿Solo cuatro? Un Albert sonriente lleno de felicidad él ya quería tener a sus hijos en sus brazos. Mmmm bueno dejemos en cuatro y tal vez dos más, ¿qué te parece?

Candy abrió los ojos, sonriendo a su marido lo lleno de besos y él se dejo querer, bajaron abrazados para cenar.

— Te sigo viendo preocupada, mi amor ¿qué pasa?

— Tal vez Flammy se convierta en mi cuñada Tom no la soltaba y nada me daría más gusto, desde que la conoció en el hogar de Pony la ha cortejado.

— Han superado lo que vivieron juntas sobretodo Nataly.

— Gracias a Emanuel que la ha apoyado.

— Mis tripas ruguen podemos bajar en bata.

— ¡Qué bien huele! Se me abrió el apetito.

**_Tres años después _**

— Por aquí mis amores no corran, despacio no hay prisa.

— Mami me gusta la arena. Decía el pequeño George solo había sacado el cabello rizado de su madre moviendo sus piecitos en la arena

— ¡Hola mi amor! Llego a tiempo.

— Si amor.

— Papi, papi súbeme al columpio. Gritaba Will alzando sus brazos, había nacido primero sus ojos azules idénticos a su padre, su cabello liso rubio

— Fue buena idea hacer este jardín para los niños disfrutar al aire libre, la casita del árbol, el camino de madera y el arroyo debajo, vivir en la ciudad nos perdemos de estos momentos con la naturaleza quiero que nuestros hijos disfruten su infancia.

— ¡Hola tía!

— Candy te quedo hermoso mis nietos andan felices.

— Las bancas de madera me encantaron, me sorprendiste haciéndolas mi amor. Albert se acerca al oído de Candy.

— Mis manos hacen maravillas mi amor. Miro a su esposa sonriente, Candy se iba sonrojada con sus dos hijos a la arena se sentaba mientras uno se columpiaba el otro jugaba con arena. En eso llegaban su abuelo y su padre.

Albert los abrazaba su tía estaba delante viendo a sus nietos que eran su adoración.

— Es una hermosa imagen verdad, mi mujer y mis hijos, bueno les daré la buena noticia estamos embarazados de nuevo no queremos saber el sexo hasta que nazca pero esperemos que haya una nena igual a mi mujer en esa pancita. Y si no seguiremos intentando quiero tener dos nenas o tres.

La tía abuela se gira con cara de sorpresa — ¡William! No queremos todos los detalles. George y el señor Kael sonrieron. Hay que cuidar a Candy no debe cargar a los gemelos y estoy de acuerdo que deben tener más hijos les quedan hermosos.

— Me extraña hijo que sola sea un bebe — Dijo el señor Kael en mi familia ha habido embarazos de trillizos y gemelos solo que perdí contactos con todos ellos, sabemos que mi nieta quiere ocuparse de ellos personalmente pero contrataremos personal dos más uno la dejaran exhausta.

—¿George tu no dices nada?

— William si soy el más feliz, no me importa el sexo de los bebes mientras todo salga bien, veo a mi hija con un brillo especial en sus ojos que no tenía en su primer embarazo, tal vez este la niña formándose. Y ya te imagino como papá celoso. Ja ja ja

Ahora Albert fue el sorprendido no lo había pensado trato de borrarse la imagen de papá celoso pero no pudo.

**_Un fin de semana en Miami_**

— Mi amor me tienes extasiado con esos movimientos, disfruto verte bailar así. Los movimientos de Candy al ritmo de la música eran sensuales.

— Vamos a sentarnos los chicos ya están sentados y quiero ir al tocador. Albert y Candy se acercan a la mesa.

— Te acompañare al tocador.

— Voy con Flammy y Nataly.

— Se lo que pasa por tu mente mi amor, tranquila yo esperare afuera y las acompañara Úrsula.

— Oh, Candy no sé cómo agradecerte, estos días han sido fabulosos Tom y yo bueno no saben chicas que les puedo decir el bronceado que tenemos, mi Tom se ve más guapo.

— Si Candy muchas gracias Emanuel y yo también estamos agradecidos, Nancy se quedó con mi madre, ella quiere ir al hogar de Pony regresando la llevaremos.

— No tienen por qué darlas son como mis hermanas recuerdan lo que platicábamos cuando estuviéramos casadas las tres haríamos un viaje de parejas, me hubiese gustado que fuera más días pero mi pequeña Eileen tiene un año.

— A Eileen solo le faltaron tus pecas, la cara de felicidad del señor Andrew cuando la recibió en sus brazos.

— Él deseaba tener una hija, y mi padre no se diga, mi abuelo no deja de comprarle todo lo que ve en los aparadores a los tres.

Sus abuelos la consienten tanto, tía Elroy no para de comprarle vestidos. ¡Cielos tiene más ropa que yo! Sé que se quedaron en buenas manos, y por eso lado estoy tranquila, y nosotros necesitamos también nuestro tiempo en pareja no creen, esta escapadita valió la pena. Vamos con nuestros esposos o son capaces de entrar ja ja ja.

— Candy ¿y que sabes de Annie?

— Solo que esta en Francia, deseo que sea feliz entre ella y yo no puede haber nada ni amistad.

— No quise recordártela, discúlpame.

— No te preocupes Nataly, somos hermanas y entre hermanas nos contamos todo. Dijo Candy haciendo un guiño.

— ¡Lista mi amor!

— Sí, Albert. Albert iba manejando Candy, Flammy y Nataly iban cantando, el coro lo hacían Emanuel y Tom.

— Parece que todavía tienen pila — dijo Albert —

Llegaban al hotel cada Albert cargaba a Candy, se había quitado las zapatillas él la puso en el suelo, ella corrió al baño seguida de Albert.

— ¡Mi amor! Candy estaba hincada en el sanitario. Candy estas temblando. Candy devolvía el estómago.

Mi vida pero si no tomaste más que dos copas, ¿acaso el aire cuando salimos te hizo daño?

— No sé mi amor pero me siento mareada todo me da vueltas.

— Nos bañaremos juntos el agua fría te hará bien, ten el vaso con agua para que te enjuagues. Candy hizo el intento de ponerse de pie y se desvaneció en los brazos de Albert.

— ¡Candyyy! Él la tomo en brazos y la deposito en la cama. Pensó en sus amigas enfermeras pero no quería ser inoportuno, marco a Harry para llevarla al hospital.

— Vamos al hospital más cercano Harry.

— Sí señor. Candy era recibida en emergencias.

— ¿Hace cuento esta inconsciente señor?

— Media hora.

— Dice que solo tomo dos copas con alcohol, vómito y luego se desvaneció.

— Sabe usted la fecha del periodo de su esposa. Albert se quedó sorprendido.

— Si doctor, la semana pasada tenía que haberle llegado.

— Bien le tomare una muestra de sangre, no tardara en recobrar el conocimiento. Albert se llevó sus manos al cabello con una sonrisa, estaba preocupado por su esposa en los embarazos anteriores no se había desmayado.

— Mi amor estamos embarazados de nuevo. Albert le acariciaba la mejilla y deposito un beso en su frente. Candy abrió los ojos vi el rostro de su esposo preocupado.

— ¡Albert! ¿Mi amor dónde estoy?

— Estamos en el hospital.

— ¡En el hospital! ¿Pero por qué?

— Te desmayaste después de vomitar y no quise molestar a Flammy y Nataly, no tarda en venir el doctor.

— No volveré a tomar alcohol.

— Mi amor no fue le alcohol ¿cuándo tenía que llegarte tu periodo? Le decía Albert acariciando su rostro y besando sus manos. Candy empezó a llorar.

— ¿Ya lo confirmo el doctor?

— Te llevaran a examinarte.

— Mi amor podemos mantenerlo en secreto no quisiera decirle a la chicas todavía.

— ¿pero por qué?

— Bueno es que… Flammy está preocupada porque no se ha embarazado.

— Tal vez deberían consultarlo con un especialista.

— Se mandaron hacer unos exámenes antes de venir, esperemos que no sea nada grave. Mi amor hay algo más…

— Mi vida me preocupas.

— Tom desde que la conoció en el hogar de Pony se enamoró de ella… Pero ella tardo en aceptarlo… porque ella no deseaba tener hijos, lo hablaron en su momento pero después de vernos con nuestros hijos, le nació lo maternal aunque la veo indecisa todavía, ella tuvo una infancia difícil sus padres son alcohólicos.

— Me dejas sin palabras mi amor, si hay algo que podamos hacer por su familia no dudes en decirme.

— Gracias mi amor, pero sus padres no desean ayuda, ella se hace cargo de su hermana pequeña está en un internado.

— Bueno es lo mejor para su hermana.

— Si, Flammy desea que ella termine una carrera profesional.

— Sea lo que sea cuentan con nuestro apoyo. La noticia que les daba el ginecólogo a los rubios tenía un mes de embarazo.

**_En el hotel_**

Nataly y Flammy estaban en el lobby esperando a Candy, cuando la ven llegar en brazos de Albert se alarmaron.

— ¡Candy! Dijeron los cuatro al mismos tiempo.

— ¿Hermanita pero que te paso? — Un Tom preocupado porque veía pálida a su hermana.

— Fui a dar al hospital la bebida me hizo daño, nos daremos un baño rápido para ir al aeropuerto.

— Pero Candy porque no nos hablaron.

— Bueno no queríamos molestar — dijo Candy haciendo un guiño, ruborizando a las dos parejas —

En la habitación de los rubios Albert dejaba a Candy en la cama mientras preparaba las maletas.

— Albert echa todo sin fijarte vamos a bañarnos. Candy empezó a quitarse la ropa, Albert le miraba el vientre, su pecho se hincho otro hijo se estaban cuidando era algo que no podía explicarse.

— Espérame mi amor, puedes caerte todavía estas débil no has comido nada. Entraron juntos a la regadera.

El cuerpo de Albert reaccionaba, el agua caía sobre sus cuerpos, él la recargo contra la pared besando su cuello, sus manos sostenían las de ella devoro su boca, Candy soltó sus manos cambiaron de posición, Albert se recargo en la pared Candy besaba su pecho, siguió la línea de vello rubio hasta llegar a su parte intima sorprendiéndolo.

— ¡Candyy! Mi amor. Albert acariciaba su cabello, estaba extasiado por el atrevimiento de su esposa.

«Eres tú la que me lleva a la luna, la que me quema la piel, eres tú solo tú»

— ¡Cielos! ¡Candyy! Albert se estremecía por la caricia que le hacia su esposa, jadeaba, apretaba sus labios, cerraba sus ojos. Él la levanto y la giro Candy se apoyó en la pared, Albert acariciaba sus pechos, no era la primera vez que hacían el amor en la regadera, juntos llegaron al clímax. Sus cuerpos se estremecían, Albert sentía que iba a desfallecer, tomo el rostro de su esposa y la beso, mientras sus cuerpos se calmaban, ella lo había llevado luna y traído a la tierra. Termino el beso mirando a su esposa dándole un pequeño beso, la trajo a su pecho.

— ¿Te gusto?

— Me preguntas si me gusto, me encanto me llevaste a la luna mi cielo. Mi corazón todavía sigue acelerado. Ahora déjame ponerte jabón los chicos entenderán nuestro retraso.

**_Casa Stevenson _**

Tom y Flammy salían al patio tenían en sus manos los resultados de los exámenes.

— Flammy escúchame mi cielo, sé que tu no deseabas ser madre y yo te acepte así, más adelante adoptaríamos si estábamos seguros, no quiero que te sientas presionada por el que dirán o porque la gente te pregunte para cuando te embarazas, es tu cuerpo y tú decides. Flammy lloraba por tener a su lado a un hombre como su esposo que la comprendía y respetaba.

— Gracias Tom por comprenderme, tal vez sino me he embarazado es por eso que mi mente me bloquea o no sé.

— Shhht no te molestes contigo misma, vamos a ver los resultados cualquiera que diga este papel lo afrontaremos. Después de que casi te pierdo en manos de ese sujeto, disfruto cada día que estoy a tu lado. Y que trabajes con el doctor Martín en la clínica que mando hacer la familia Andrew, tenerte cerca no quiero estar lejos de ti.

Ambos leían los resultados los ojos de Flammy se llenaron de lágrimas, miro al cielo. Tom la abrazo beso su rostro, puso su frente en la de ella, él también lloraba.

— Estábamos destinados a estar juntos, desde que te vi en el hogar de Pony me enamore de ti. Yo soy estéril, así que deja de culparte por no embarazarte, más adelante adoptaremos si lo deseamos.

— Tom, mi Tom deseaba ser yo la del problema así tu podrías…

— Yo no deseo a nadie más a mi lado, ¿estabas pensando dejarme?

— Bueno así podrías tener tus propios hijos.

— Tenerlos con una mujer que no amare porque mi corazón solo pertenece a una persona y esa eres tú. ¿Crees que esos hijos podrían ser felices, en un matrimonio donde no hay amor entre sus padres?

— Perdóname, no estaba pensando. Tom la abrazo para que se calmara.

— Ahora hablaremos con mi padre, el querrá que adoptemos inmediatamente pero se que nos entenderá. Ahora mi amor con estos resultados se te hará mas fácil responder a la preguntas que te hagan tus pacientes, he visto como te presionan. Flammy se abrazo más a su esposo.

Tom más tranquilo por los resultados que arrojaron los estudios, sentía que le quitaba un peso a su esposa, el había sido testigo de los comentarios de las pacientes que atendía su querida Flammy ¿y para cuando te embarazas? ¿Las mujeres tenemos un reloj biológico? Y recordaba su sonrisa sin decir una palabra a las pacientes.

**_Residencia Andrew _**

— ¡Hola tía! ¿Y mi mujer?

— En su habitación, hijo. Los niños están en el jardín con su bisabuelo.

— ¿Sé sintió mal de nuevo?

— Cada embarazo es diferente, voy con los niños disfrutan mucho el jardín que hizo Candy.

— Si fue buena idea que disfruten la naturaleza, estaré con mi mujer. Albert subía abría la puerta despacio, la imagen de su esposa dormida con el cabello regado por la almohada, le recordó cuando la vio en el hospital, se quitó la corbata y el saco, se acostó con su esposa, le acariciaba el vientre.

— Mmm llegaste mi amor, ¿ya es de noche?

— Ja ja ja no mi vida llegue temprano me fui preocupado por tu salud.

—Este embarazo me da mucho sueño, estuve un rato con los niños y bostezaba y bostezaba, mi abuelo me mando a dormir. Está vuelto loco con la llegada de otro bisnieto, dice que se llamara Kael Alexander.

— ¿Y tú que dices, mi amor?

— Me gusta el nombre, pero si es niña no he pensado.

— Bueno no hay que preocuparnos por eso. ¿Y tienes mucho sueño todavía? Albert le daba besos por toda la cara, besaba su cuello, su mano fue subiendo por su muslo.

— ¡Candy, mi amor no traes bragas!

— No, tenía bastante sueño que tome la primer bata y me dormí.

— Eso explica porque traes al revés la bata. — Dijo Albert sonriente viendo a su esposa adormilada —

Albert le alzo la bata, besos sus pechos, esa pequeña caricia basto para que su esposa le correspondiera le hizo el amor despacio sin prisas, sabía que su tía se ocuparía de no dejar subir a los niños. Cargo a su esposa para ducharse la ayudo a vestirse y salieron tomados de la mano rumbo al jardín donde estaba la familia reunida.

— ¿Cómo sigues hija? Pregunto George que estaba feliz con la llegada de otro nieto, pronto Stear y Archie se ocuparían de parte de los negocios de la familia y él podría disfrutar más de sus nietos, se había encargado de dejar personal de su confianza en el negocios de vinos de su suegro, pero estaría siempre al pendiente esa era la herencia de sus nietos.

— Con el descanso mejor, espero que solo sean los tres primeros meses. Albert se acercaba a su esposa con la pequeña Eileen en sus brazos.

— ¡Mami!

— Mamá ya está bien —pregunto el pequeño George —

— Si hijos ya está mejor hay que cuidar a mami. Candy se sentó en la banca para cargar a su hija y los gemelos se pusieron a lado.

— Willian estoy preocupada por Stear y Archie quieren disfrutar su soltería y no contraer nupcias pronto, estos jóvenes de ahora.

— Ja ja ja, no te preocupes Elroy cuando llegue la mujer adecuada no lo pensaran dos veces para casarse. — Dijo el señor Kael sonriente —

— Cuando el verdadero amor llega es para quedarse y no hay cabida para nadie más, señora Elroy. George que no cabía de felicidad por la llegada de otro nieto, recordó cuando su mirada se encontró con su querida Eileen.

— Si tía, desde que mi mujer se adueñó de mi corazón, no tuve ojos para nadie más y ya vamos por el cuarto hijo y faltan dos más, quiero seis hijos. Albert se sentó en la banca cargando a sus gemelos.

Meses después Albert recibía en sus brazos a Kael Alexander rubio de cabello rizado y ojos verdes.

— Candy mi amor es el primero que tiene tus pecas tiene cinco pequitas en la nariz y quiero dos más con pecas. Menciono Albert mirando a su pequeño en sus brazos que se había quedado dormido y él lo miraba embelesado, afuera estaba la familia esperando para entrar.

— Mi amor pero ahora si vamos a esperar dejemos pasar unos dos años Candy acomodándose la bata.

— Te entiendo mi amor, si nos cuidamos no sé qué fallo pero nos quedó hermoso Kael.

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación entraron los gemelos y Eileen hablando en voz baja para no despertar a su hermano, Eileen quería estar con su madre en la cama su abuelo la ayudo.

— ¡Hola mis amores! Ya nació su hermanito.

— ¡Mami! — Dijo Will hablando despacio —

— ¿Porque hablas bajito mi cielo?

— Ya lo escuchamos llorar y no queremos despertarlo. Dijo Will tapándose los oídos, provocando la risa de los adultos.

— Adelante.

— Aquí estamos hermanita.

— ¡Tom! ¡Flammy!

— Parece que ustedes no ven la televisión. — Dijo Tom ruborizando a Candy —

— La verdad hermanita que les quedan hermosos.

— ¡Tío Tom! Dijo el pequeño Will hablando bajo.

— ¿Por qué hablas bajo Will?

— No quiero despertar a mi hermano no sabes cómo llora, ¿y mis tíos Nataly y Emanuel?

— Anda de vacaciones.

El señor Kael cargaba a su pequeño bisnieto, en ese momento el bebé abrió los ojos mirando a su bisabuelo.

— Hija es igualito a ti, mira George parece que tuviera a mi querida Eileen en brazos.

— Aquí toy abuelo. Dijo Eileen que estaba abrazada a su madre provocando la risa de los adultos. Si mi pequeña ya te vi.

— Candy, hija ya está todo preparado en casa para recibir al nuevo miembro de la familia.

— Gracias tía, quisiera irme hoy pero el doctor me dijo que hasta mañana.

— Es mejor hija fue un parto difícil el bebé venía muy grande.

— Yo quiero que mi papi se vaya conmigo. Eileen con carita de puchero.

Candy volteo a mirar a Albert que estaba sorprendido por el berrinchito de su hija, apunto de soltar el llanto.

— Está bien hija me iré con ustedes y les contare un cuento pero me prometen que se dormirán temprano. Los niños se alegraron porque su padre les contaría un cuento.

— Yo me quedare con mi hija William, así estarás tranquilo, nuestra pequeña Eileen necesita a su padre y los gemelos también. Albert no muy convencido de dejar a su esposa pero sus otros hijos lo necesitaban tal vez había un poco de celo por el nuevo hermanito.

La luz tenue de la habitación donde estaba Candy con su pequeño Kael había quedado en total silencio hasta tres horas después que se despertó kael, Candy se había levantado al baño, por lo que lo escucho llorar, George dormía profundamente la noche anterior los gemelos no querían dormirse querían a su mamá, Candy tomo a su hijo para alimentarlo, mientras lo alimentaba le cantaba en voz baja y le tocaba las pequitas que apenas eran visibles, George se despertó parpadeo una vez y luego otra vez la imagen que tenía enfrente, unas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro, era su querida Eileen abrazando a su hija y a su nieto, el niño miraba embelesado el rostro de su abuela pareciera que entendía lo que le decía, Candy seguía cantando en voz baja, el rostro de Eileen se giró para ver a George y le sonrió la imagen se desvaneció.

—Te desperté papá, Kael parece que no quiere dormir.

— No hija, «Fue la presencia de tu madre» dame al niño para arrullarlo. Están parecido a ti, gracias hija por hacerme el padre y abuelo más feliz, el amor de tu madre y el mío lo vemos reflejado en ti y nuestros nietos.

— ¿Papá, seguro estas bien? Si hija, verte mientras cargabas al niño me imagine a tu madre y lo feliz que hubiéramos sido, estoy bien hija se me pasara.

— Papá… nunca pensaste en casarte.

— No hija, el amor que sentí y siento por tu madre ocupa todo mi corazón, buscarme a alguien solo para tener compañía seria ser egoísta de mi parte. Ahora que tengo a mis nietos me siento dichoso y es la etapa que me perdí contigo, por eso los disfruto. George se acercó para besar a su hija en la frente.

O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

La familia Andrew Ballard se había incrementado tres niños y una niña que eran la felicidad de la familia y los abuelos.

— Al fin se durmieron nuestros hijos, mi amor y los abuelos cayeron rendidos fue buena idea que se vinieran a vivir con nosotros así disfrutaran más a los niños. ¿Ya podemos encargar al siguiente?

— ¡Albert! Solo ha pasado un año.

— Podemos practicar mientras ¿qué te parece? Te amo tanto Candy.

— Y yo a ti mi príncipe.

Albert envolvió a su esposa en sus brazos, las pijamas quedaron tiradas a lado de la cama él besaba su vientre, le encantaba escuchar los gemidos de su esposa, lo excitaban y lo llevaban al límite.

_«Cuando menos lo esperaba, cuando no buscaba nada te encontré y yo que me pasaba noches días entre amores de mentiras yo que no creía en cuentos de hadas, ni en princesas encantadas y eres tú solo tú la que me lleva a la luna»_

_**FIN**_

_Es el capitulo más largo que he escrito..._

_Hemos llegado al final de esta historia gracias por acompañarme._

**_Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y las personas que me leen en silencio agradecida por tu tomar de su tiempo. _**

**_«Te encontré de madrugada cuando menos lo esperaba, cuando no buscaba nada te encontré, pregunte con la mirada tu sonrisa me invitaba para que, tantas palabras para que y yo que me pasaba noches días entre amores de mentiras entre besos de papel y yo que no creía en cuentos de hadas, ni en princesas encantadas no me pude defender y eres tú solo tú la que me lleva a la luna…» Angel (Elefante)_**


End file.
